


Aequus: Nature

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: Aequus Series [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta/Omega, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Smut, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 86,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Some people spend their whole lives fighting against their nature, some go to great lengths to hide it, while others simply embrace it.





	1. A Conversation on the Terrace(Azula & Mai)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a series of short stories with varying plot from chapter to chapter. This is my first time writing an A/B/O story and honestly, I've always wanted to try my hand at it but have been too nervous to try. This is also my first time really writing sexual content so hopefully, it goes well. I'll always make sure to leave a note in the chapter when it does evolve sexual content and to what extent. Anyway, as always I hope you guys enjoy! (7/10/2019)  
> -  
> Nature falls under an umbrella of stories that take place in a parallel universe to Avatar: The Last Airbender. In the series Aequus, you will find many stories that take place in many universes. In the series notes stories that take place within the same universe are listed and grouped by number so not to cause confusion. (7/10/2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Mai have a conversation about recent events.

Summer, 103 AG

“I think you might have overreacted just a little,” Mai said echoing a sentiment that had been expressed to Azula all day. The alpha did not scowl or release a nasty musky scent that would signal the anger she was feeling deep in her gut. Instead, Azula forced herself to relax and pushed a smile onto her face. She had been battling with her brother and omega all day both of who were more than upset with her. 

Azula could understand her brother, Zuko was weak willed and foolish but it was Katara’s anger that felt like a betrayal. 

“I would have to disagree,” Azula said with a shrug. “I was just teaching a younger alpha a very valuable lesson in respect.” Mai snorted and picked up her teacup. She and Azula were sitting opposite of each other on the terrace that overlooked the royal gardens. Mai had come out here to enjoy her afternoon tea and had found Azula brooding over a half eaten sandwich. 

“Yes, well I think you could have done that without electrocuting him,” Mai spoke nonchalantly before taking a sip of her cooling tea. “Talk about a first day gone awry, now how is Zuko going to recruit any firebenders to join the Royal Procession?” Mai was teasing her of course but Azula’s nostrils flared and she let her composure slip for a second, letting a foul scent of anger waft off of her. 

“He should first explain that in order to successfully be a Royal Guard you must first show respect to the Fire Lord’s second hand,” Azula said cooly as she picked at her sandwich. Mai’s eyebrows twitched as she fought back a smile.

“You smell like a skunk bear,” Mai said simply. “Calm down,” Azula snorted but did begin to take in deep calming breaths as she attempted regained some of her composure back. 

“I will not be made to feel ashamed of who I am,” Azula said softly after a long silence had fallen over the two. Mai hummed and glanced at the fresh mark on the left side of Azula’s neck. It had appeared about a week ago on Azula but one week later and there was still no matching mark on Katara’s neck making it clear who was dominant in their relationship and who was submissive. 

It was a dynamic between alpha and omega that Mai had never seen before. A dynamic she certainly wouldn’t have expected Azula herself to be in considering how domineering the alpha was in most situations. However, Katara was also domineering and Mai had witnessed the omega command and boss around Azula in the past with no push back from the alpha. Mai had always figured Azula put up with it because she wanted to avoid the headache that always came when arguing with Katara, but Mai had never equated that with Azula being submissive.

“I'm not foolish enough to believe that young knothead is the only person saying those things but to say them out loud where anyone could hear, where _I_ could and did hear crosses a line. I had to make an example of him, I need to let people know that Just because I've submitted to an omega doesn't mean I'm anything less than what I was when I was unmarked.” Azula glared at her food as she spoke. "You know how closed minded people are, it's such a slippery slope and if I'm not careful I could lose all respect within weeks."

“I understand,” as a beta mated to an omega Mai understood just how ignorant people could be. “So on a scale from 'one' to 'I’m leaving and never coming back', how pissed is your girlfriend?” Azula smirked and took another bite of her sandwich.

“Somewhere in between 'I'm happy you stood up for our relationship' and 'If you ever electrocute someone over something so petty again it’s over',” Mai nodded and considered what Azula had said a few moments ago. It wasn't exactly a petty reason, at least not to the alpha and not to Mai either. However, she did think Azula could have conveyed her lesson in a less brutal way. 

“So what are you going to do when it happens again?” Mai asked. “Because you know you're going to have to make a few more examples before people start getting the message.” 

“Katara said I can’t electrocute anyone, she never said anything about burning.” Mai couldn’t help but snicker.

“That’s a dangerous game of semantics.” 

“One I’m willing to play if it means making sure I’m given the respect I’m due,” Azula said simply. "I don't want Katara to leave but I also don't want to have to step down from my position because my word is no longer law."

“So you're between a rock and a hard place." Mai summed up. 

“To put it lightly. Anyway, as fun as this has been I have to go and finish drafting Zuko’s speech for the council meeting next week,” Mai watched Azula get to her feet. "He's going to hate it but I need to give him something during our private meeting tomorrow." The alpha looked more exhausted than annoyed and for once Mai took pity on her friend.

“Or we could go throw rotten tomatoes at Zuko while he attempts to flirt with Sokka instead,” The suggestion caused a that a toothy smile to spread across Azula’s face. 

“I really should get back to work but just out of curiosity where would we be getting rotten tomatoes from?”

“Ty Lee started a tomato garden at the beginning of the summer, now we have too many to eat so I’ve been saving the ones that go bad in order to throw at Zuko. I’ve saved up enough where I think we can cover him pretty well,” Azula laughed.

“He’s already mad enough to banish me and like I said have a lot to do before tomorrow morning.” Mai stood up as Azula spoke.

“What’s life without a little risk? Besides we’re both stealthy enough that we can do it without him seeing us.” Azula snorted as Mai brushed past her and began to head in the direction of her apartment.

“Like he wouldn’t know the second the first tomato hits him,” Azula said as she followed Mai off the terrace and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing for those who don’t know AG stands for After Genocide which is how the years are counted in the show. So the war starts in 0 AG and ends in 100 AG. This chapter takes place about three years after the end of the show.


	2. The Nest: Part 4(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finds herself at the end of what seems like an irrational argument.

Summer, 110 AG

“Katara, we have been sleeping on this blanket, these sheets and pillow cases for close to a month now,” Azula said as tentatively as possible as she watched her mate. Azula was standing in front of her side of the bed while Katara stood opposite of Azula next to hers. Behind Azula, the young servant who had attempted to take away their bed coverings was shivering with fright. Azula could just make out the scent of fear coming off of her.

Azula was sure it would be far more pungent if not for Katara’s own scent that was quickly filling the room. Her anger was thick and malodorous, making it hard for both Azula and the young omega behind her to breathe. 

“Why is she in our room?” Katara’s voice was shaking as she spoke and Azula wasn’t sure if her mate had heard anything she had just said. Katara’s ocean eyes were wide and unfocused as she stared at Azula. “What did I tell you when you convinced me to move into the palace and live with you?” Katara hissed. Azula had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. 

“If you insist on keeping your servants fine,” Katara said before Azula could say anything. “But keep them out of our room! I can’t believe you not only gave her permission to come in here but to touch our nest as well.” Azula carefully considered what to say next. She wanted to yell at her mate to start thinking rationally but knew that would only worsen the situation. 

“Katara everything is filthy, it needs to be washed,” Azula said firmly. “I’m sorry that I allowed someone into our bedroom-”

“Our most private of areas!” Katara snapped indignation filling her voice as she cut her alpha off. “And then to let a stranger touch our most private belongings how could you!” Azula frowned and felt her brows knitting together.

“What are you talking about Katara, you're acting as if she's stealing our things when she’s just cleaning them and then bringing them back,” Azula said trying to sound as calm and sincere as possible. “Besides I wouldn’t call our bed coverings our most prized possessions,” Azula added before her golden eyes dropped down to the betrothal necklace wrapped snugly around Katara’s neck.

“And even if they were my darling this isn’t a good way to treat something you seem to hold so dear,” Azula said softly. When she picked her eyes back up she found herself surprised to see Katara somehow looked angrier than before.

“You are perhaps the most inconsiderate person I’ve eye met!” Katara hollered as her eyes began to water. Azula opened her mouth to say something but Katara was quick to spin around and storm out.

“What just happened?” Azula asked after a moment of horrible silence. “I’ve never her seen her act so silly.” Especially over something like this. Azula had never known Katara to hoard a nest, in fact usually she was prompt about building them and taking them down when it was time to be washed.

That’s why this whole argument was confusing Azula so much. For the past month, she had been fighting with Katara to either wash their coverings or allow Azula to allow someone else to wash them. Azula had even offered to do it herself, a testament to just how desperate she was. Katara however had stayed steadfast in her want to keep their coverings and not wash them. 

“Why is she acting so odd?” Behind her the omega cleared her throat. Azula turned, just now realizing that she had yet to dismiss the young woman. 

“If I may my liege I might know why the lady Katara is so upset,” she said softly. “Perhaps something of significance happened in your nest between the time she built it and now.” Azula raised her brows at the servant unimpressed with her idea.

“You’re dismissed. Go to your superior and tell her that you need to be transferred to a different wing.” Azula said coolly. “With Katara is this odd state having you around might only make it worse for all of us.” The young girl nodded and bowed before quietly leaving. Turning back to her bed she looked down at the nest that sat on top of it.

She couldn’t think of anything special they had done since Katara had built it. Their sex was normal, their conversations were normal. No huge decisions had been made between them, truly nothing stood out in her mind. Shaking her head Azula dismissed the servants thought and instead went to go and see if she could figure out what was truly bothering her mate.


	3. Blatant Admirers(Sokka/Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some admirers are not so secretive.

Spring, 102 AG

He was being painfully obvious. 

Sokka tried his best not to let it effect him and instead kept his attention on Katara. The two were in the middle of sparring in one of the many training yards in Caldera’s royal palace and Sokka knew that he couldn’t take his eyes off his sister. 

Still he found it hard to focus on anything as he felt a set of eyes focused on his back. Every move he made those eyes followed him around the training yard. Sokka certainly didn’t need to turn around to know who was so captivated with him, for the last two years he had been pinned down with those eyes more than once.

More than anything though the small teasing smile on Katara’s face was enough for Sokka to know he was right. Charging forward Sokka decided he wanted to wipe that smile off his sisters face. 

Sokka was using a wooden sword as his weapon of choice while Katara was using waterbending as she usually did. When Sokka got close enough he stretched forward and swung his sword in a large upward arch. Katara jumped back causing Sokka to met his goal. Katara’s smile vanished and her eyes dropped to the sharpened tip of Sokka’s practice sword as it missed her nose by an inch.

Sokka smiled as he watched her land on her feet. Her eyes snapped up to meet his own and began to narrow with annoyance only amusing Sokka further. The whole time he could still feel the gaze on him but as Katara pulled a whip of water out of the new waterskin hanging off her hip he found he had to push the eyes and the alpha who owned them further and further from his mind.

Instead Sokka rolled out of the way as Katara snapped a water whip straight at his chest. Katara repeated her attack twice more and each time Sokka swiftly rolled away easily avoiding it. He wondered if she was putting any effort into the attack or if she was just lashing out at him. 

“I like your new waterskin,” he teased his eyes falling to it. It looked like her old one only the hide used was white and the snitching, although neat, was not as tight as her old one. “Did your pet make it for you?” Katara rolled her eyes and this time when she sent another water whip at him it struck his ribs and caused him to stumble back and let out a high pitch yelp.

“You sound like a pup,” Katara shot back as she quickly advanced on her brother. “Must be very embarrassing to make that kind of noise in front of your blatant admirer.” Sokka scoffed as he quickly scrambled to an attacking position. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve embarrassed myself in front of someone who thinks I’m hot and it most certainly won’t be the last,” he declared, albeit quietly so Zuko wouldn’t hear. Then he rushed forward to meet his sister in the middle of the training yard. He swung his wooden sword in his hands with all his might having faith she would block it. 

His faith was well placed, Katara easily ducked and in a rare move instead of using her waterbending used her own feet to sweep his from under him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he fell on his behind. Katara let out a peel of laughter as she watched him tumble over.

“The look on your face!” She laughed. Neither of them noticed Zuko hurrying forward from the spot in the training yard where he had been standing. Sokka was just pushing himself up into a sitting position when Zuko came to his side and knelt down beside him. 

“Are you okay? That looked like it hurt,” Sokka jumped back at what seemed to be Zuko’s sudden appearance. 

“Yeah!” Sokka exclaimed with shocked eyes. “It probably looked a lot worse than it was, I’m fine.” Zuko seemed to relax and he smiled at his friend.

“Oh good,” he said softly as he pushed himself to his feet before he offered his hand out for Sokka to take. The other alpha quickly took it and hoisted himself up to his feet with Zuko’s help. “I’m glad I got a little nervous, I know how hard Katara can hit.” Zuko added with a wink. Sokka nodded quickly and began to feel heat prickle up his neck. 

“Yeah but I’m sturdy, I can easily take it!” Sokka hated the way his voice cracked as he spoke. Zuko laughed a little awkwardly and Sokka shifted from one foot to the other as an odd almost uncomfortable silence began to fill the training yard. 

Katara broke that growing silence with a very undignified snort causing both alphas to turn and look at her. “Azula is so right about you two knotheads,” she said, her hand dropped down to her waterskin as she spoke. At the mention of his sisters name, Zuko narrowed his eyes at the omega.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah what do you mean by that?” Sokka question at the same time. Katara rolled her eyes but didn’t answer.

“If you two could finally figure out, that would be great for both of you and everyone else around you.” Katara said moving past both of them and heading back into the palace. Zuko scowled and turned to look at Sokka.

“What’s up with your sister?” Sokka shrugged unsure himself. 

“She’s weird.” Was all he could come up with.

“Weird or not I’m assuming she’s the reason you’re here, I had no idea you were coming.” Zuko said moving in the direction that Katara had just went. Sokka quickly followed as he began to explain himself.

“It was a bit of a spur of the moment decision actually,” Sokka said clearing his throat after her spoke. “I was in the Earth Kingdom doing a little traveling and decided to come here to visit you and Katara.” 

“Really?” Sokka thought Zuko sounded pleased with the other alphas answer. “Well I’m more than happy that you’re here, how long do you plan on staying?” Sokka shrugged as they entered the palace.

“I’m not sure really.” Zuko nodded as they headed down the hallway. 

“You’re certainly welcome to stay as long as you please,” Zuko offered with a warm smile. “Of course that goes without saying, certainly your sister has made her home here at least temporarily.” 

“Maybe I’ll stick around for a while to,” Sokka said thoughtfully causing Zuko to smile widely as the two continued down the hallways of the palace. 


	4. The Talk: Part 1(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara have a talk about the talk.

Fall, 103 AG

The room was tense.

The only sound was the soft tapping of Azula’s fingers against her desk as she stared down the door. Katara watched her mates fingers as they moved like a wave. Her jaw clenched at the aggravating sound but decided not to comment on it. Already she was asking a lot.

“I am not her father,” Azula reminded Katara for the umpteenth time. “Why do I need to have this conversation with her?” Katara sighed and leaned back against her chair. She lifted her eyes up and they locked with Azula's.

“Someone has to,” Katara said softly. “You’ve never met Toph’s parents but I’m not confident that they ever...well that they ever quite explained this part of _life_ to Toph.” Azula scoffed and ceased her finger tapping much to Katara’s relief.

“How could they have not?”

“She was only twelve when she ran away and joined us,” Katara said defensively. “I know it’ll be an uncomfortable conversation but someone needs to guide Toph as she begins to mature.”

“Why not Zuko?” Azula demanded. Katara scoffed which was enough of an answer for Azula who decided to switch gears. “How do you even know Toph is entering her first rut? You’ve been here with me for months, she might have gone into a rut already and you just don't know yet.” Before Azula finished Katara was already shaking her head with a scowl.

“You don't think I thought of that?” Katara demanded. “Toph came to me when she first arrived and told me she wasn’t feeling well, I asked what was wrong, she told me and then informed me she had never felt this way before.”

“That would have been the perfect time to explain to her the changes every young boy and girl goes through during this time in their life,” Azula pointed out. 

"Yes but I think another alpha should give her this talk and you’re the only one fit to do it,” Katara said softly. “Toph needs someone who has experience with this to help her through it,” at Katara's words Azula groaned softly and turned her attention back to her office door.

Azula would soon rather rip her skin off and roll around in salt before sitting Toph down to have an informative conversation with her about ruts, heats, and sex. Azula felt like out of everyone within their group of friends she was the last person that should have to take on this responsibility. 

However, the more Azula thought about it the more she realized what Katara already had. The short list of qualified alphas only had one name on it, her own. Sokka was in the South Pole at the moment, Iroh was currently in Ba Sing Se on vacation with her mother Ursa and Zuko...well Azula could see him doing more harm than good if he attempted to have this kind of conversation with anyone let alone Toph.

“You’re not letting me out of this are you?” Azula asked already knowing the answer.

“Not without a fight," Katara said honestly.

“Fine,” Azula gave in with an annoyed sigh. “I’ll do it.” At that Katara let out a soft purr as she got to her feet and quickly moved around Azula’s desk. Reaching forward she wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Azula took in a deep breath and couldn’t help but relax as she inhaled Katara’s sweet smelling scent. 

“Thank you Azula, you have no idea how much you’ll be helping Toph.” Azula only grunted. Leaning forward Katara nuzzled her nose again Azula’s slender neck. “Plus, it’ll be good practice one day for when you are a father.” That caused Azula to smirk. 

“Right, well at least then I won’t be annoyed about having to do someone else’s job.” Katara hummed and ran her nose along the mark she had left on the right side of Azula’s neck not too long ago. Shivering Azula reached forward for Katara but already her omega was moving away. 

“The last time I saw Toph she was hanging around that training yard that the Royal Procession always uses,” Katara said giving Azula a soft kiss on the forehead. “You should probably go and speak with her as soon as possible.” Azula opened her mouth but before she could get her thought out Katara was already leaving the room. 

Azula let out a soft growl as the reality of what she had just agreed to began to slowly sink in. She felt a headache slowly mounting.


	5. The Nest: Part 6(Azula & Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still unable to find Katara, Azula happens upon Zuko instead. She decides to take a quick break from her search and sits with her brother by the turlteduck pond for a while.

Summer, 110 AG

“I’m moving to the Earth Kingdom,” Azula snarled as she swept into the Eastern Courtyard. Her quest to find Katara had only lead Azula to her mother and uncle both of who had provided her with no help. The alpha shook her head, the disturbing image of her mother ending their conversation by hurrying off and hollering incoherently was still fresh in her mind. 

“I’m going with you,” Zuko said turning to look at his sister. He was sitting in front of the turtleduck pond looking as gloomy as ever. Azula sighed and lowered herself beside him. She still wasn’t sure where Katara was but after the conversation she had with her mother she needed a break from irrational omegas. 

“My day has been unbelievably shitty,” Azula said leaning up against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree that hung over the pond. “Katara’s angry with me, mother is losing her mind, and my bed is still filthy.” Zuko smirked and glanced over at Azula.

“Katara still refusing to take down the nest?” Azula nodded adopting the same glum expression her brother had a few moments prior.

“And the situation has gotten worse if you can believe it,” Azula said. “She caught one of the servants trying to take it down by my request. Suffice to say she wasn’t pleased.” Zuko winced as he imagined Katara’s reaction. 

“That was a bad idea.”

“Not the worse I’ve had today surprisingly,” Azula said, glancing down at the pond. She watched as a mother turtleduck lead her small duckling across the water. “I found mother and foolishly told her what happened. She began to freak out and went off to find Katara and I’s wedding planner.”

“Why would she do that?” Zuko asked with a frown. 

“I have no idea, when I asked her she looked at me as if I had grown a second head before running out of the room.” Azula said with a shake of her singular head. “Iroh just smiled at me and told me to go and speak to Katara, what divine wisdom! As if I wasn’t already attempting to do so when I found them.” Zuko hummed.

“Odd.”

“There must be something in the water causing the omegas in this palace to lose their mind,” Azula huffed crossing her arms over her chest. The siblings sat in silence for a while, watching the mother turtleduck and her babies, before Zuko turned to look at his sister.

“When you first told me about Katara's refusal to take down the nest, didn’t you tell me she had just finished her heat?” Zuko asked as if an idea had just came to him. Azula nodded and turned to look at him as she spoke.

“Yes, about a month and a half ago when all this nonsense with our nest started,” Azula said resting her cheek against the knuckles of her fist. “And before you ask nothing monumental happened during her heat. In fact from the time Katara built the nest to today nothing impactful happened at all.” Zuko rubbed his chin as he thought Azula’s words over. 

“Maybe not for you but perhaps something monumental happened for Katara,” Zuko said echoing the young servants sentiments from earlier. Azula frowned as memories of Katara’s previous heat flooded into her mind. It had seemed so normal to Azula. “Maybe you...you know did a good job getting her through it.” Zuko said awkwardly blushing as the words left his mouth.

Azula snorted.

“Katara gets herself through her heats, most of the time I’m just along for the ride.” Azula said honestly as she thought of the week she spent mostly on her back as Katara continuously mounted her and rode her. 

“You are so odd,” Zuko said. “I’ve never heard any alpha talk quite like you.”

“Then perhaps you don't hear yourself speak,” Azula snapped. “None of this, however, is important. And speaking to you has ultimately gotten me nowhere, I’m going to see if I can find Katara. Hopefully she’s calmed down by now.” 

“Sorry I wasn’t of help to you oh great one,” Zuko said sarcastically. “Hey, I have an idea I’ll stay here and try to brainstorm a better idea while you look for Katara. If you still can’t find her in thirty minutes meet me in the war room and we’ll come up with a better tactic.” Azula remained quiet, deciding not to dignify Zuko’s words with a response.


	6. Breathing Fire: Part 1(Ozai/Ursa & Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing Azula wants to do on her fifth birthday and it's not exactly what Ursa had planned out.

Fall, 90 AG 

Ursa sighed softly as she watched Ozai and Azula from afar. This was certainly not how she planned on today going, though looking at the pair Ursa didn't know if she should be annoyed or elated at the sight in front of her.

Ozai and Azula were standing in the middle of Ozai’s private training yard, Ursa wasn’t sure when they had slipped away from the birthday party she had thrown for Azula but according to Zuko they had been missing for quite sometime before Ursa had noticed. She had been so busy running around and trying to make sure her guests were taken care of and happy that she hadn’t even noticed the birthday girl wasn’t there.

Her stomach twisted with guilt as it so often did when she gazed upon her youngest child. Some of that guilt however diminished as she watched the smile on Azula’s face grow. The tiny pup was watching with amazement as Ozai sucked in a deep breath, pulling his core in and crossing his arms into an X formation over his chest. A beat passed before Ozai released his breath, pushing his chest out and pulling his arms behind his sides as he breathed a roar of powerful orange flames up towards the sky.

 _‘I want to learn how to breathe fire like a dragon!’_ Azula’s words flooded back into Ursa’s mind as she watched the marvelous display. A few weeks ago Ozai had asked Azula what she wanted to do on her sixth birthday and that’s what she had insisted upon. Ozai had immediately agreed but Ursa had quickly dismissed the idea. She had informed Azula instead she would be having a grand party and all of Caldera’s highest born noble children would be in attendance.

Azula had thrown a fit over it but Ozai had quickly quelled her and told her that instead of training they would have a party. Azula had been upset but quickly listened to her father and quieted down, Ursa had been amazed that for once Ozai had taken her side over their youngest pups.

Now she saw why.

 _“He just planned to go behind my back this entire time,”_ Ursa thought with a frown as Azula jumped up and down excitedly. _“He just didn't want to have the argument, plus now he can be the hero who saved her from mommy’s horrible party.”_

“My turn!” Azula shouted happily pulling Ursa out of her bitter thoughts. She watched as Azula mimicked her father as best as she could but when Azula blew out all that came from her mouth was spit and air. Ursa’s heart melted at the sight. Ozai was smiling down at her warmly as well as Azula kept blowing in an attempt to breathe fire. 

“Good try,” Ozai said, his deep voice filling the training yard. Ursa glanced over at her husband. Hesitantly Ursa moved down the steps and invited herself into the training yard. The moment she did both Ozai and Azula turned to look at her.

“Ah,” Azula frowned. Ursa felt hurt at the look of disappointment that crossed over Azula’s face at the sight of her. “I want to keep training out here with daddy, I don't want to go back to that stupid party.” Ursa’s ears twitched as she noted Azula was fighting against her little lisp as hard as possible. 

“You don't have to,” Ozai and Ursa said together. They both turned to look at each other for a moment before Ursa knelt down in front of a very surprised looking Azula. Ursa smiled softly and continued on. “I’ve been watching you and your father for a moment, you looked so good trying to breathe fire.” Azula beamed at the praise. 

“You think?!”

“But of course,” Ozai answered for Ursa, stroking his goatee as he smiled down at her proudly. Azula let out a soft rumbled swaying back and forth at her parents kind words. 

“I haven’t blown fire yet but I’m not leaving until I do!” Azula proclaimed causing Ozai to let a similar rumbled in his chest as his pup had. Ursa quickly realized the reason Ozai looked so happy with Azula as his true lesson came to light.

“Why don't you go back to the party while Azula and I train,” Ozai said causing Ursa to frown. “I’m sure your son is missing you.” He added coldly. Ursa scowled but didn’t get a chance to speak.

“But...I want mommy to see me breathe fire.”

It was amazing to Ursa just how quickly Ozai’s mood could change. She watched as his face turned dour at his child's words. Ursa’s eyes snapped over to Azula who began to shrink underneath his heavy gaze. 

“ _I_ think it’s best your mother leaves.” Ursa’s heart began to break as Azula looked as if she was going to start crying which only seemed to only make Ozai angrier. He let out a low, nasty growl as a thick musty scent began to emanate off of him. 

“Alphas don't pout or cry, don't act like your brother.” He said harshly. Azula nodded quickly and turned her head away from her father. She looked as if she was trying her best to get her emotions under control, which at the tender age of six was enough to please her father. Ursa itched to wrap her arms around Azula and run, run, run as far and as fast as she could. However, she knew all too well that the only thing that option would bring her was death and her children more pain. 

So instead Ursa stood up and straightened her robes.

“I’ll see you both after the party.” She said diplomatically before turning and leaving the two alphas to their training. She felt like the worst mother in the world as she slinked away with her tail between her legs, leaving Azula alone with her sire. 


	7. The Talk: Part 2(Azula & Toph)[End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes forth to do Katara's bidding.

Fall, 103 AG

Azula smelled Toph before she saw the younger alpha. The smell of fresh dirt and stale body odor began to fill her nostrils as she approached the training yard Katara told her their young friend would be in.

 _‘Apparently, Toph’s parents never taught her about hygiene either. Am I supposed to shoulder this responsibility as well?’_ She thought bitterly. Only Katara could rope her into something this silly. _‘That tricky omega didn’t even reward me for my compliance, perhaps after the deed is done.’_

“What do you want?” Toph snapped the moment Azula began to descend the stairs of the large, formal training yard. “I already told the other knotheads that were here before to fuck off, I’ll easily tell you the same.” Azula lifted her brows as she began to scan the empty yard. It was around noon, the first unit of the Royal Procession should be running their advanced drills right now.

“Hm, if one puny little alpha is enough to run off fifty of the strongest benders in this palace, we have a bigger problem than me intruding on your alone time.” Azula hummed folding her arms behind her back. 

“I made a deal with the leader of those pathetic benders,” Toph grunted attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible. However, her pride became evident as she slightly puffed out her chest. “If I beat him in a bending match then he had to leave and take his weakling bunch with him, I guess I don't have to tell you who won.”

“Yes, well I’ll make sure to follow up with him later to see what he was thinking accepting that kind of bet.” Annoyance tinted Azula’s tone but she tried to reign in her emotions. She had bigger fish to fry at the moment. “For now I need to speak to you, Katara sent me to sit you down and have a conversation.” 

“About what?” Toph asked with a scowl. 

“All the new and exciting changes your body is going through,” Azula said bluntly, she decided it was better to pull the bandage off now then dance around the issue. Unfortunately, Toph wasn’t going to make things so easy. Her milky eyes went wide and she clamped her hands over her ears.

“I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS,” she shouted.

“Why are you yelling?” Azula asked with a frown. “And yes you are, Katara won’t leave me alone until I explain to you all the basics about sex, heats, and ruts. I’m just as uncomfortable as you are but it’s something we’ll both just have to deal with.”

“No! No way! You aren’t my father or even my brother or uncle or whatever...I don't even need these things explained to me,” Azula shrugged as she folded her arms behind her back. She thought back to what Katara had told her earlier about this being good practice for when she was a father herself, rolling her shoulders Azula was resolved to see this task through to the end. If only for her own future selfs benefit.

“Enough whining,” Azula said. “The sooner I begin the sooner I end.” 

“What don't you get! I’m not having this conversation with you,” Toph huffed. “If I have to fight my way out of it I will, I'm not afraid of you!”

“I said enough,” Azula said adopting a stricter tone. She noted, as Toph began to shrink, her voice took the same quality of her father when he used that tone. “Now sit down and listen to what I have to say.” Toph didn’t sit but she was uncharacteristically silent for a moment or two.

“Wait Azula,” she said more calmly than before. “I understand the basics of sex like...where everything goes and stuff and that...well you know!” Azula lifted her brows again and shook her head.

“I don't know, articulate yourself.” 

“I know about...knots and stuff and getting tied to your partner and things,” Toph blushed furiously as she stumble through her words. “I’m not a complete idiot, I’ve traveled around the world and learned some things.” Azula hummed and tilted her head to the side.

“This is our first topic,” Azula said quickly before this conversation could go any further off the rails. “Heats. What do you know about them oh worldly one?” Toph remained quiet as she turned her head away from Azula.

“They make omegas crazy,” Toph mumbled causing Azula to let out a bark of laughter.

“To say the least,” Azula purred. “A healthy omega will go into heat once a month for approximately seven days. It’s the only time of the month where he or she is fertile. It’s like a switch in their brain turns on and all of their hormones spike as their natural instinct to mate and breed go into overdrive.” 

“So they go crazy.” Azula smiled softly. 

“If an omega isn’t bred during their heat then after their heat cycle finishes they’ll go through a menstrual period where their body expels the lining of their uterus.” Toph’s nose crinkled and she continued to shrink into herself as Azula began to explain an omegas menstrual period with great detail. Azula had to fight the urge to laugh as Toph’s face grew pale.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Yes,” Azula said surprising Toph until she spoke again. “Ruts.”

“I know about those!”

“Really?”

“...yea...”

“A rut is roughly the alphas equivalent to an omegas heat. Our testosterone increases, we become more violent, possessive, and if we aren’t mated chase after any omega with a heartbeat. All we care about is knotting and reproducing. Sound familiar little one?” Toph huffed and at this point, her face was beat red.

“Unlike an omega, we do not go into a rut every month, just once a year, usually at the end of fall.” Toph’s ears began to wiggle.

“For everyone?” 

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you’re starting to head into a rut?” Azula nodded. 

“In the next few days I’ll be a thoughtless degenerate,” Azula said with a roll of the eyes. “Of course I’m speaking in general terms. Not every alpha in the world starts their ruts on the same exact day.”

“I figured, I’m not an idiot you know,” Azula smirked. “So what happens when an alpha in a rut and an omega in heat...well you know?”

“A baby,” Azula said her face deadpanned as she spoke. To her surprise, Toph began to snicker. “Does that mean you’re going to be a father soon?” 

“Hardly. Katara’s heat has already passed but in time that will change, over time bonded alphas and omegas mating cycles usually sync. Biologically speaking it only makes sense for two mates to have these time periods to overlap.” Azula explained. “Of course, even if our cycles did match up there are contraceptives that would prevent any unplanned children.” 

“Not ready to be a daddy yet?”

“Hardly.”

“Could have fooled me,” Toph said with a shrug. “Alright, are we done?”

“Since we're on the topic of pregnancy and how we prevent those we aren't ready for-”

“Enough I already about this stuff!” 

“When the sperm-”

“I know how it works okay!” Toph snapped. “And I’m officially done with this stupid, useless conversation. Can I go now?”

“Just one more thing.”

“Geez, Azula.” 

“It pertains to you so you might want to stop and pay attention!” Azula said stepping to the side as Toph stomped past her. “You may or may not be going into a full rut this year, don't feel odd if you don't feel the full swing of all the things that I just described.” Toph stopped and turned to look back at Azula, listening to her intently. 

“When I was your age I became more aggressive and ate less but only one day out of many did I want to go and chase around omegas. Zuko was that way until he was sixteen, just because you’re going through puberty now doesn’t mean that you’ll feel the full effects for many years.” Azula said with a simple shrug. “Or perhaps you will. Everyone is different like I said.” Azula was expecting Toph to grumble or stomp away. What she wasn’t expecting was Toph’s next question.

“Azula...what should I do when the time comes and there’s an omega that I like that I would like to spend my rut with?” Azula had to hide her shock. 

“Go up and tell them,” Azula said simply. 

“Just like that?” Azula hummed.

“Just like that. Be honest and tell them how you feel.” Toph frowned and shifted from one foot to another.

“You make it sound so easy. Did you just walk up to Katara and ask her out?” Azula shook her head quickly.

“I know it’s not as easy as I say but that’s the best way to do it,” Azula said with a shrug. “And no. Katara confessed her feelings to me at first but I will say I did appreciate her upfront way of going about it and being honest.” Toph nodded.

“Alright.” Was all she said before turning away and heading back into the palace. Azula found herself interested in knowing if Toph had someone in mind she wanted to be with at the moment but decided to let her little friend go. She had already put her through enough embarrassment for one lifetime. 

Azula let out a soft sigh of relief happy herself that this whole thing was behind her. Squaring her shoulders once more she headed off to find Katara to see if there was any reward for her toil.


	8. The Nest: Part 1(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of the last day's of Katara's heat, both she and her alpha indulge in lazy morning sex. On the surface, it seems rather uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sexually explicit one. I use the term explicit lightly, it's actually extremely tame compared to most stories in this trope but still, sex takes place so be warned.

Summer, 110 AG

Azula let out a low purr as she rolled over on her side. The sun was just beginning to filter through the window and beside her Katara was sleeping soundly. She wasn’t surprised, it was the waning days of Katara’s heat which meant their sleeping patterns were beginning to slowly go back to normal.

Azula took in a deep breath and let the intoxicating scent of their sex and Katara’s heat fill her lungs as felt herself growing hard. Slowly she began to inch across their snug little nest before pressing herself against Katara’s back.

She began to softly place butterfly kisses along the omegas neck as she slowly ran the palm of her hand up Katara’s leg. Katara let out a soft sigh, just starting to wake up as Azula continued to rub her leg. Katara purred as she pressed herself against Azula causing the alpha to let out a deep rumble that reverberated throughout her omega.

It took a second.

One millisecond for Katara to turn around and have Azula flipped and on her back as she straddled her waist.

“Katara I was actually thinking-”

“Quiet,” Katara grumbled her voice rough from just waking. Azula happily complied as Katara pressed her hand against the alpha’s neck. Reaching forward Katara slipped her free hand into Azula’s silk sleeping pants and freed her erection. 

Azula groaned as she felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine, her golden eyes seeking out Katara’s face as the omega manipulated her. Azula let out a gentle sigh as she looked up at her omega, she was certainly a sight to behold in her disheveled state. Pieces of her hair were falling from her loose ponytail and the silk sleeping robe she was wearing was slowly falling open revealing Katara’s naked form underneath. 

“Katara,” Azula whimpered, feeling herself melting against the mattress as Katara’s face contorted in concentration. 

“Shush,” Katara hushed her as she carefully lined herself and Azula up before slowly sinking down against Azula’s length. The omega let out a pleased sighed at the moment Azula let out a low moan.

“Agni,” Azula groaned as Katara took her fully, before stilling. It took Katara a moment before she slowly began to roll her hips small moans falling from her lips as she rode her alpha. A shiver ripped through Azula as Katara placed her hands on either side of her head, tightening her hands against the sheets of their nest as she began to pick up her pace. 

Their joining was a quick one. Azula was, naturally the first to finish, her toes curling tightly and her back arching as her knot began to expand within Katara, further filling the omega. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt pleasure consume her like wildfire.

Katara moaned deeply as she quickly followed her lover, her walls squeezing Azula tightly as slick began to roll down her thighs. Sharp pinpricks of light dotted Katara’s vision as her orgasm overtook her. 

A few seconds after their high Katara slumped forward and rested her head against Azula’s, nudging her nose against the alphas softly. 

“Hi,” Azula muttered as she wrapped her arms around Katara tightly. 

“Good morning,” Katara purred with a lazily smile. Very carefully Azula began to slowly move so she and Katara were lying on their sides. Reaching forward Azula pulled their thin blanket over them as Katara wrapped her legs around her alpha’s waist. It was an uncomfortable position for the omega but being tied together Katara had not much choice but to deal with it as she waited for Azula's knot to shrink. 

“I’m going to be late to my morning meeting,” Azula commented tiredly as Katara wrapped her arms around her tightly. "In fact, I'll probably miss it completely." 

“You started with me,” Katara grunted before she leaned forward and began to slowly lick the mate mark on Azula’s neck. The usual pale, half moon scar was now red and irritated from a week of Katara sinking her teeth into Azula’s neck. 

“You would have started it if I hadn't,” Azula chuckled as she wound her arms around Katara tightly. As Katara continued to lick her neck instead of biting it, a thought occurred to Azula. “It amazes me the difference between how intense sex is at the beginning of your heat and the end of it.” Katara hummed, not paying too much attention to Azula’s words as she continued to run her rough tongue along Azula's scar. 

The alpha decided not to make too much of a fuss over being ignored, instead, Azula let out a low rumble as she got lost in the warmth of Katara surrounding her erection and knot. Nuzzling her face against Katara’s neck all thoughts of doing anything but laying together in their nest all day left her mind as sleep took over once more.


	9. The Pack Leader(The Gaang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly conversation leads to a tense moment between alphas. What follows is a battle of wills.

Summer, 104 AG

It was a beautiful day for camping. Zuko and the rest of his companions found themselves in a small clearing within the dense forests right outside of Ba Sing Se. The Fire Lord let out a soft breath as he craned his head up towards the clear blue sky. They had been traveling for four weeks now following the vague clues that Ozai had given to Zuko in order to find his mother. 

Zuko felt the familiar feeling of worry gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He had convinced Iroh and Mai to take over the temporary role of Fire Lord and second hand as he gathered Azula and the rest of his friends in order to go on this goose swan chase around the Four Nations. 

He knew they couldn’t be away for much longer, but Zuko didn’t want to return home without his mother. Running his hand along his damped neck as he began to crack the joints in it before looking around the campsite. 

Suki was sitting between both Sokka and Toph on one of the dead logs Zuko and Azula had pulled out of the thickets of the forest for places to sit around the campfire. Katara was sitting across from them, stirring the stew she was preparing for dinner. In the grass beside her omega, Azula was lying stretched out on her side watching her girlfriend absentmindedly as she cooked dinner. Meanwhile, Aang was laying across Appa’s head with Momo curled up against his stomach while the three napped.

It was such a peaceful moment, Zuko wished it could stay like this forever. He missed the days where this was the norm. He did, to some extent, like his life at the palace simply because it meant he and Azula had a working relationship. 

_“If it could always be like this, I think I would truly be happy.”_ He thought as he looked at the younger alpha. He couldn't help but smile though at the look of displeasure written across Azula’s face. She made it no secret that she thought this quest was a waste of time and she wasn’t enjoying traveling in the great outdoors. 

The only time she seemed to enjoy herself, truly, had been a few minutes ago when the two had engaged in a friendly sparring match. Azula had easily won and the look of pure elation on her face was enough for Zuko to feel happy about his loss. Now, however, she laid in nothing more than a thick pair of cotton pants and a breast binding looking like she had just smelled something foul. 

Zuko to was in nothing more than plain red silk pants, while he kept his chest exposed. This is what lead to Suki’s silly question breaking the peaceful silence that had taken hold of the group. The omega was leaning back on her hands as she looked between Azula and Zuko. 

“Why do alphas have such hairy bellies?” Katara immediately snickered while Azula and Zuko immediately looked down at their exposed stomachs. Zuko blushed, he had never thought of the amount of hair on his stomach or chest for that matter. The inky black hair there was thick, coarse and covered the majority of the skin on his abdomen and his chest. 

Azula, on the other hand, had a faint, wispy line of black hair that went from her chest all the way under the waist of her pants. The hair below her belly button was thicker and grew out a little further than the thin line above it. Both siblings picked their eyes up from their stomachs and exchanged a bit of a weary look with one another. 

Beside Suki, Toph frowned as she slipped her hand up her shirt and began to silently rub her own hairless stomach. Sokka, on the other hand, chuckled as he thought of the own wild forest of hair that covered his chest and tummy. 

“Azula doesn’t have a hairy stomach,” Katara said pulling away from what she was stirring to reach forward and run the palm of her hand along Azula’s stomach. “But that’s because you like to shave it, I think you should let it grow out.” Azula frowned as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Why do you want me to grow it out?” Azula asked curiously.

“Because I think thick belly hair is attractive,” Katara said with a shrug. 

“It really is,” Suki added causing Toph to blush as she continued to rub her stomach. “At least to me anyway and apparently Katara as well.”

“If it really turns you on, I have a whole chest and belly filled with thickets of hair.” Sokka exclaimed with a cheery smile, causing the beta to roll her eyes.

“Let’s not go down that road again Sokka,” Suki gently teased as she pinched at Sokka’s side. Toph let out a small growl at Sokka’s words but no one but Azula seemed to have caught it. Katara was too focused on her mate's stomach, while Sokka and Suki were to busy bickering. Zuko’s blush deepened and he turned his head away from the scene while Aang thankfully remained sleeping peacefully. 

“I don't have belly hair,” Toph announced. 

“You’ll probably grow some when you get a little older,” Katara said though she was only half paying attention as she turned back to cooking dinner. Azula frowned and held back a pup like whine at the lost of Katara’s hand on her stomach. 

“That’s what you say about everything,” Toph muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m fifteen now though.” She added.

“How many times do I have to tell you that puberty is different for everyone?” Azula asked turning back to look at Toph. “Don't be so insecure. If you’re meant to grow belly hair than you will, if not get over it. Omegas and _betas_ will still be unattracted to you because you smell and refuse to bathe.” At Azula's jab, Toph let out a low warning growl causing Katara’s head to snap up. The omega let out a low warning hiss of her own and released a threatening musky scent. 

Katara’s scent and presence were so commanding that almost immediately everyone began to drop their eyes as her ire grew. Even Toph dropped her milky white orbs to the ground. After a minute of the group's submission, Katara began to calm herself down. 

“That was uncalled for,” Zuko muttered as he dropped himself down beside Azula. “You shouldn’t have said that to Toph.” Azula shrugged seemingly unaffected by Zuko’s quiet scolding. He supposed it lost some of its power when Katara had let her get away with it and Zuko had to whisper in order to avoid another display of dominance from the waterbender. Zuko knew if Toph hadn’t let out the growl, that wouldn’t be the case and Katara would most likely be on his side. 

_“Not that it matters,”_ Zuko thought with a roll of his eyes. _“Azula and her sharp tongue can never be contained for long.”_ After that, no one was in the mood to talk as they waited for Katara to finish dinner.


	10. The Water Tribe Girl's Firebender(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes a point to Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Summer, 105 AG

“I don't know why I’m surprised,” Azula announced dramatically as she swept into her and Katara’s bedroom. “I got foolish news straight from the mouth of a fool, what a glorious way to finish my day.” Katara picked her eyes up from her letter her father had sent her and watched with growing interest as Azula began to shed off her silken tunic. 

“What’s going on baby?” Katara asked as she pulled her eyes away from Azula’s half naked body with great difficulty and looked back down at her letter. 

“I just spoke to my brother, unfortunately,” Azula said with a sigh. “Apparently he, Aang and Zuko came up with a solution to their little problem.” Katara hummed only mildly paying attention to what Azula was saying now. Azula hardly picked up on it as she moved towards the closet they shared.

As she passed by Katara’s side of the bed, the omega snatched her hand out and wrapped it around Azula’s wrist. She still had her eyes glued onto the letter in her hands as she slightly tugged at her mate. 

“What’s wrong?” Azula asked with a frown, her molten eyes turning down to the piece of parchment in her omegas hand. 

“You’re about to go and change into your unders right?” Azula nodded, her brow now furrowing as she tried to understand what Katara was trying to get out.

“Yes.”

“Don't, stay like this,” Katara said finally turning her head to look at her lover. Azula was in her breast bindings and tightly woven silk dress pants she wore every day. “I’m really enjoying the view,” she added smiling like the cat who had gotten the cream. Azula lifted her brows as a crude thought crossed her mind. 

“Enjoying the view?” Katara nodded. “You’ve been so steeped in that letter of yours, I wouldn’t think you cared too much about my dress.” Katara shrugged and tugged on Azula’s wrist once more. 

“I notice more things than you think.”

“I can see,” Azula said with a small frown as she stumbled forward. “But as much as I enjoy it when you sexually objectify me, I was saying something I thought might interest you.” A more wholesome smile cracked Katara’s face as she released Azula’s grip.

“Something about Zuko, Aang, and Sokka all resolving the issues between them,” Katara said remembering what Azula had said to her a few moments ago. The alpha nodded as she rested her hands on her hips.

“Don't feel too upset with your brother for not telling you,” she began. “I guess this is a new development, Zuko just told me though why I don't know.”

“I suppose because your his sister and he loves you and wants to hear your opinion.” Katara offered causing Azula to snort. “Well don't keep me waiting, you said you thought it might interest me more than looking at your abs.”

“I did not say that.” 

“Azula if you want to get to the point you better start talking and talking quick,” Katara warned causing her alpha to let out a small whine. Katara had to fight the urge to smile again as an annoyed look crossed her alpha's face. 

“Or what?” Azula challenged.

“Or I’m going to throw you on this bed on have my way with you,” Katara informed her with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“That won’t stop me from speaking,” Azula promised and Katara knew this wasn't an empty threat, Azula loved to talk. 

“I’ll sit on your face then, how does that sound?” Katara purred, her own threat sounding fairly good to herself as it left her lips. 

“Fine, fine you win as per usual.” Azula sighed. “I’ll get to the point quickly, Zuko told me that he and Aang were going to share Sokka. They’re going to be in some kind of odd three way type of relationship.”

“Well,” Katara said after a pause. “That certainly seems like it’ll blow up in their faces, why would anyone want to share? They should just keep battling it out until someone becomes the victor, it’s not like my brother seems to mind.” 

“You mean to say you would never be willing to share me?” Azula teased though Katara didn’t see much humor in it as she lifted her brows, giving Azula all the answer she needed.

“Why?” Katara asked in a tone that seemed far too calm. Azula rolled her eyes at the amount of attitude rolling off of Katara’s tongue.

“There’s something I want to tell you,” Azula said her voice dripping with sarcasm. “There’s another omega in my life and I was hoping you might be so kind as to open our relationship so I could be with them and you.” Katara let out a low hiss as she pushed herself up to her knees and inched over to the side of the bed.

“I’m clearly-” Azula was cut off by a hard, possessive kiss. “Joking…” Azula finished, her breath snatched away from the kiss. 

“Clearly,” Katara said before kissing Azula again. “But I just want to make one point clear, these belong to me.” her words were soft and clear as she whispered them between heated kisses. 

“This, above all else, belongs to me,” Katara whispered as she dropped her lips to Azula’s mate mark and slowly traced the tip of her tongue along the half moon scar causing a violent shiver to rip through her mate. “This belongs to me,” she informed Azula as she kissed the center of her chest between her breasts.

“Mine,” Katara growled as she kissed the fabric of Azula’s breast binding right above her right nipple. Azula let out a soft whimper before Katara moved to her left nipple. “Mine.” Reaching forward Katara ran her hand down Azula’s stomach before slipping it into her silken pants. Azula’s back arched forward and let out a low moan as Katara wrapped her slim fingers around Azula’s harden erection. 

“Mine, all mine,” Katara growled as she began to slowly pump Azula’s shaft. “Mine, mine, mine,” Katara whispered harshly as her pumping became faster and faster. Azula’s face began to redden as she groaned. Reaching forward, Azula wrapped her arms around Katara the best she could and buried her face into the side of her omegas neck.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Katara whispered over and over again becoming drunk from the scent of arousal coming off of Azula. Katara's own scent of arousal was growing, her thighs becoming wet as slick trickled from between her legs. In front of her, Azula began to thrust her hips forward attempting to match Katara’s pace and rhythm as the omega continued to stroke her and whispered possessively into her ear. 

“Ka- Ka- I- I need,” Azula stammered and stuttered as her thrusts became more quick and needy. Katara quicken her stroking as she began to plant soft kisses against Azula’s mate mark. 

“Tell me what you need,” Katara whispered between kisses. 

“To finish, can I finish?” Azula moaned managing to get out a full question as she felt her knot begin to quickly expand. Katara felt her stomach tighten at Azula's question.

“You can,” Katara whispered into Azula’s ear. “Cum baby, cum for me.” Azula felt shots of electricity run down her spine as small pinpricks of light began to fill her vision. Falling forward she pinned Katara between herself and the bed as she chased her high, fucking herself wild into Katara’s tight grip.

Katara whined softly as she felt Azula’s knot blowing up against her hand as it bumped against it. Azula shouted as she screwed her eyes shut as she came. Leaning forward she arched her back up as she finished in her underwear. 

“Agni,” Azula whispered as she rolled off of Katara attempting to catch her breath once she began to calm down. Not even a second later, Katara let out a soft growl as she rolled over and onto Azula straddling the alpha’s hips. 

“That was so sexy,” Katara whispered as she planted her hands on either side of Azula’s head. “You’ve never asked my permission to cum before.” Azula groaned again, still feeling aftershocks going through her. 

“You did say it belonged to you,” Azula said her eyes fluttering shut as she felt exhaustion take over her. She knew that feeling wouldn’t last for long and sure enough a moment later Katara pressed her wet heat against her as she let out a small growl. 

“Make sure you ask permission next time to,” Katara said lowly. 

“Noted,” Azula muttered as she began to nod off.

“Don't be greedy and fall asleep,” Katara growled as she leaned forward and nipped her alphas bottom lips waking her up a little. “I still need mine.” 

“Here,” Reaching forward Azula moved to slip her own hand down Katara’s pants and was surprised when her omega slapped her hand away from her. “Didn’t you just say-”

“It’s not your fingers I want inside me,” Katara hissed.

“Agni,” Azula whispered. “I feel tender but I’m sure what you have between your legs can soothe me.” Katara groaned and lifted her hips up, no more words needed. Reaching down Azula pulled down her pants and underwear until her cock sprung free. 

Azula let her hands fall to the side as Katara reached forward and took hold of her lover again. Azula winced, despite explaining to Katara that she was sore from her lovers earlier ministrations Katara wasn’t necessarily being gentle. Her mind focused on one thing, Azula couldn’t complain. In fact, complaints were the last thing from her mind as Katara pushed her underwear to the side and quickly sank down onto Azula. 

Both omega and alpha let out a similar groan as Katara pushed herself all the way down until she brushed against Azula’s knot. Reaching down Katara grabbed Azula’s hands and began to slowly ride Azula, biting her lip as she felt her alpha fill her. 

“Zula,” Katara whimpered as she continued to roll her hips at an agonizing pace. With every movement forward, her clit brushed against Azula’s tight knot while the tip of her alpha’s cock pressed against the right spot deep within her. “Baby, you’re stretching me out so well.” Azula’s only retort was another needy groan as she started to thrust her hips forward again looking to match her omegas rhythm. 

“Zula, baby.” The words fell from Katara’s lips and all Azula could do was make needy noises as pleasure flowed through her. On top of her, she could feel shivers going through Katara as she rode herself closer and closer to her orgasm. 

It wasn’t long after that Katara tossed her head back, her walls tighten around Azula as she was awash with pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all she could think of was her own rapture as slick began to flow out of her. 

Below her Azula’s thrusting became more frantic and fast pace, she wasn’t too far behind her omega. She close, in fact, so close. She was teetering over the edge when Katara’s hand snatched out and wrapped around her slender neck. She squeezed until Azula’s eyes flew open.

“You. Haven’t. Asked.” Katara gently reminded Azula when the alpha looked up at her with confusion. 

“Can...can I finish?” Azula stammered once more. Katara took her hand off of Azula’s neck and gently cupped her cheek.

“That’s all you had to ask,” she whispered before squeezing Azula tightly enough to make the alpha’s back arch. She felt warm jets of cum begin to pour from Azula whose sharp thrusts stabbed into her as she snapped her hips forward. 

Two orgasms later, the moment Katara rolled off of her Azula was asleep. Her soft snores filled the room as her head lulled to the side. Katara smiled as she leaned forward and gave her alpha a soft kiss on the side of the temple.

“Mine,” she purred softly content that she had gotten her point across.


	11. The Nest: Part 3(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finds herself with one more birth control pill than she should have and a conversation with Azula leaves the omega excited for their future together.

Summer, 110 AG

“How is this possible?” Katara whispered as she slowly paced back and forth, wearing out the tile of the bathroom floor. Her stomach was twisting into knots as she counted the birth control pills in her hand one more time. Six. Six little white pills sat in her palm, when there should be five. Katara felt her heart begin to slam against her chest as she slowly sank down to sit on the hard edge of the bathtub, the pills now clenched in her fist as she tried to rack her mind around the situation she was now in. 

Katara was twenty five, her heat cycles began just a little after her fourteenth birthday, she started to become sexually active a few months before the war had ended, and since then she had been on birth control. Eleven years and Katara had never missed a pill before. Of course, Katara had to give most of that credit to Azula, begrudgingly. Azula was not the only lover Katara had ever had but when she was younger and mateless she was far more diligent when it came to remembering to take her contraceptives.

Ever since entering a relationship with Azula her alpha did all the remembering for her. Azula was like clockwork, every month the day after Katara’s heat ended Azula would make sure to remind the omega to take her pill and at the end of every year would make sure to remind Katara to fill the prescription. Before today those reminders had been annoying at best and borderline condescending at worse. Katara knew Azula was just trying to make sure they didn’t make any happy accidents before they were ready to start building a family of their own. Still Katara had always been of the school of thought that she was an adult and didn’t need her mate babying her. 

Now, however, as she sat on the edge of their tub looking down at the pill she missed for this month she felt herself becoming mystified about the lack of Azula’s usual annoying comment. 

_“But that can’t be right,”_ Katara thought. _“No, no Azula reminded me…”_ Slow recognition came over Katara then. She remembered that Azula had tiredly reminded her to take her pill just as the omega was rushing to get ready for the day. Rushing to tend to Zuko who had suffered a terrible burn after a duel with Aang.

Katara remembered being annoyed at Azula’s lack of worry for her brother. _“But I couldn’t remember to take the pill! Azula is never going to let me live this down,"_ As she thought this Katara reached down and pressed the palm of her hand against her flat stomach. 

She was two weeks late. She hadn't been nauseous, it was too soon for morning sickness and too early for odd mood swings. Too early for weird cravings and sensitivity to smells. Too early to use her bending to reach into herself and see the little life, or lives, forming inside her womb. 

Two weeks late. Six pills. 

Katara felt a sharp sting her eyes and her face quickly heat up as she slowly rubbed her stomach, her mind racing as a million thoughts rushed through her. 

“Someone's happy,” Katara almost jumped out of her skin as the bathroom door swung open and Azula invited herself in. “What’s the good news?” Katara let out a low purr as she quickly got to her feet and threw her arms around Azula’s neck, pulling the alpha into a tight hug. Azula gasped and staggered into her omegas embrace.

“What’s got you going?” Azula asked with confusion as she wrapped her arms around her fiance’s waist. Katara nuzzled her face against Azula’s slender neck and took a shaky breath in as she inhaled Azula’s strong scent. It was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell Azula with everything in her being. But two weeks was still incredibly early and even though Katara knew deep in her heart she was with child she wanted concrete evidence for herself and for Azula who would want to know without a shadow of a doubt before celebrating. 

“I was just sitting here and thinking about our future together,” which was at least one truth she could share with her mate. She felt herself relaxing into Azula’s embrace as the alpha let out a low, happy rumble only further exciting Katara. 

“That is a cause for happiness,” Azula chirped as she pulled away just a little. “I was thinking about our future earlier as well, now that mother and the lot of them know we’re moving to the Southern Water Tribe after our wedding it feels as if everything is perfectly in place. I’m ready to have a few years added onto my life after I officially retire from being the Second Hand to the Fire Lord.” Katara chuckled softly.

“I'm not sure how many years you'll gain back, the life of a hunter is very taxing,” Katara said softly. 

“Perhaps, but I would rather be a hunter in the South Pole than a political animal in Caldera, I’ve lived enough of that life I’m ready to settle down with you,” Azula said with a sigh, causing Katara to melt. It was not often Azula said such sweet things. 

“And start having children.” Katara teased, the words falling from her lips before she could stop them. 

“Hm?”

“Like we've talked about,” Katara prompted, slowly testing the waters. She watched with anticipation as Azula seemed to consider her words as she moved past Katara and towards the sink. While her back was turned Katara slipped her birth control pills into the pocket of her robes. 

“Of course,” Azula said. “One day in the future.” 

“The near future?” Azula laughed and turned to look back at her mate. 

“If five years down the road after we’re settled in the South Pole is the near future, than yes,” Azula hummed. “Like we talked about." Katara nodded with a small smile before taking a few strides forward and kissing Azula on the lips. 

“I don't think if we had a happy accident before then you would be too opposed.” Azula was already shaking her head.

“Well at that point you can’t be, the little whoopsie would be coming one way or another.” Azula laughed. “Now if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” Katara had to bite the tip of her tongue to keep herself from blurting out the news too early. Apart of her was surprised that Azula wasn't getting suspicious but Katara had just come off of a heat not too long ago and they were to be married soon. A new part of their life was just beginning and from what Azula was saying it was clear she too must be thinking about their future as a married and fully mated couple a lot as well, Azula probably thought nothing about this conversation was strange in the slightest. 

_"She''ll catch on soon enough,"_ Katara thought as she gave her mate another kiss on the cheek before nuzzling the wet spot she left with her lips.

“Alright, I’ll be in the other room if you need me,” Katara promised causing Azula to scoffed.

“I know you have little ones on your mind but I can assure you I can use the bathroom without assistance.” 


	12. The Anatomy of a Beta(Mai & Toph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Azula's with Toph talk was informative she left out a key subject...betas! Toph goes to Mai in order to have the blanks filled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, in this chapter I play around a little bit with the anatomy of betas mostly because I wanted to give Mai and Ty Lee the ability to have biological children with one another. I just made it that betas have the anatomy that female alphas/male omegas usually have in A/B/O stories.

Fall, 103 AG

“Hey, you’re a beta can I talk to you about beta stuff for a second?” Toph asked stepping in front of Mai to bring the older girl to a stop. Mai had been just coming back from a meeting with Zuko while Toph, whose face was the color of Mai’s robes, was just coming back from her informative talk with Azula. 

“No,” Mai said simply as she side stepped Toph and continued down the hallway. “But you can go and bathe you foul smelling creature,” Mai said over her shoulder causing Toph to scowl. The alpha curled her hands into fists as she felt anger begin to pump through her veins.

“I need to ask you some stuff come back here!” She shouted and immediately felt foolish as her voice cracked. 

“Go ask someone who cares,” Mai suggested. Toph growled, though it sounded more like a series of threatening squeaks, and she stomped after Mai.

“I would ask Azula but she’s a complete idiot!” Mai hummed in agreement. “She just sat me down for the talk, I swear I wanted to die. I don't want to have any more conversations with her about anything for a while.” At this Mai came to a complete stop and slowly turned her head over her shoulder at the information Toph had just provided her.

“Azula...sat you down for the _talk_?” Mai asked slowly as she lifted her eyebrows at the interesting news.

“Yeah I guess Katara put her up to it, it was horrible and I hated it.” Toph huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I don't exactly want to extend the conversation with you...but we didn’t talk about betas so I was wondering...maybe you could help me?” A mischievous twinkle appeared in Mai’s eyes and the beta took advantage of Toph’s blindness and let a small, delinquent smile curled across her lips.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Mai said as she turned around to fully face the little alpha. “You tell me every, horrid detail of that conversation and I’ll tell you everything you want to know about betas.” Toph frowned.

“Why would you want to know the details of our conversation?” Toph demanded. “It was...well the talk! Can’t you imagine what was said, didn’t you ever get the talk?”

“Not from Azula.” Mai pointed out. “And beside you're an alpha, why oh why do you want to know the details of a betas body and how it works?” Mai asked as the image of a certain...beta crossed her mind. 

“Cause I want to know about how everything works for everyone!” Toph said, clearly lying as the words stuttered from her lips. 

“Shall I fetch Azula?”

“I kill you if you try!” Toph snarled.

“Katara then? She’s the palace’s healer I’m sure she knows all about how betas _tick_.” Toph squealed like a pup and slapped her filthy hands across her face.

“I’ll kill me if you try!” 

“Then, let’s help each other out.” Mai offered. “Follow me to my office.”

-

Mai’s office was dark, large, and surprisingly comfy. The walls were painted ruby and the edges of the room were the color of dark gold. Heavy blood red curtains covered the large windows that made up most of the back wall and the floor was made of hard, dark oak wood with a huge red and gold throw rug in the center of the room.

On top of the rug was a slim, black desk and large armchair. The walls were lined with cases that held different kinds of weapons. Some were rare, some were old antiques, and some Mai just liked to look at. Mai slipped behind her desk while Toph plopped down on the opposite side. 

“So, tell me everything Azula told you. Please, spare no detail.” For a moment Toph was quiet as a blush darkened her cheeks. “Toph, I’m the spymaster there isn’t anything I haven’t heard before trust me.” Toph sighed and scowled thinking over her position for a moment before she hesitantly began to relay back to Mai the whole conversation she and Azula just had. As per Mai’s request she spared no detail and tried to repeat verbatim everything Azula said. 

Across from her Mai was smiling deviously as excitement began to course through her. She waited patiently for Toph to finish, not interrupting or questioning a single thing. She wanted to make sure she didn’t miss a word of what Toph was saying. 

“And that’s all I can remember okay?” Toph said folding her arms over her chest as she finished. “Now keep up your end of the deal and tell me about things on the beta end of it.” Mai nodded as she threaded her fingers together feeling completely elated. 

“Where should I begin?” Mai asked. “What are you most interested to know?”

“Is it true that...well I heard betas have both things down there.” Toph muttered dropping her milky eyes to the ground.

“Yes it’s true,” Mai said simply. “Both male and female betas are born with both sets of genitalia. For normal, health betas both sets should be functional in their own ways.” Toph frowned and tilted her head to the side.

“So how does it...look?” 

“Well not every beta is the same of course but in general terms a normal vagina is present and the penis takes the place of the clitoris lying between the lips of the labia majora when it’s flaccid.” Mai said simply. “For a female beta like myself the penis is smaller while for a male it would be much bigger, everything should function the same way.”

“The vagina functions like it does for any healthy omega female while the penis is used solely for ejaculation and impregnation.” Toph nodded quickly and began to slowly worry her lip as she listened to what Mai was saying. 

“Betas can only get other betas pregnant though right?” Toph asked.

“No that’s a myth,” Mai said with a roll of her eyes. “I don't know why that’s so commonly believed as fact but betas can impregnate omegas as long as they’re in heat and as long as a beta is ovulating they can become impregnated by an alpha.” 

“Really?” Toph asked a slight note of excitement coloring her question. Mai rolled her eyes now for a second time. “You guys don't go through ruts and heats through I know that’s a fact.”

“Very good.” Mai said in her usual flat tone. 

“Hey, does this mean you plan on making Ty Lee pregnant?” Toph asked curiously.

“That’s none of your business.” Mai said strictly. Toph scowled as she shot the beta a nasty little glare.

“Geez I can’t ask a simple question?” She huffed.

“You can,” Mai informed her. “And I can refuse to answer, you stinky little hellion now what else do you want to know?” 

“I’m surprised you can even smell me considering you are a beta and all, I know you lot can’t really smell for shit, why is that anyway?” Toph asked seemingly getting over Mai’s blunt answer to her first question.

“I have no idea all I know is our sense of smell isn’t strong compared to that of alphas and omegas but that doesn’t mean we can’t smell at all, fool.” Mai said. “Our noses are just not as sensitive. We also don't have large scent glands like alphas and omegas and the small scent glands we do have aren’t connected to our limbic system.” 

“Can you speak in a language I understand?” Toph asked. “What the heck is the limbic system and why do I care?”

“For normal people the limbic system is the part of the brain that controls emotions but considering you don't have a brain, I'm not sure what controls your emotions probably whatever pebble is knocking around up there,” Mai said flatly. “Your scent glands are connected and partially controlled by that system. Ever noticed the foul scent you release when your mad, the sweet scent you release when your happy, the bitter one you let out when your disappointed? Thank your limbic system for that.”

“Oh...I guess that makes sense, kind of,” Toph muttered. “Betas have real good hearing though, right?” Mai hummed.

“Right better than alphas and omegas,” Mai informed the earthbender. “Our amazing sense of hearing has been long believed to make up for our amazing lack of smell. Unlike omegas and alphas who, as you know, can pick up on the faintest of smells a scent has to be strong for a beta to pick it up.” 

“However, healthy beta can hear the smallest of sounds produced up to a half a mile away sometimes if it’s completely quiet it could be further. Out of all three presentations, betas can hear the widest variety of frequencies and we generally preserved our hearing the longest.” Mai concluded.

“Whoa, that’s kind of cool.” Mai shrugged unimpressed by her own impressive hearing.

“Anything else?”

“Nope, I think I know all I need to!” Toph said before bouncing up to her feet. “Wait...maybe I do have one more question what's a good way for an alpha to attract a female beta?” 

“How would I know?” Mai asked. “I’ve never been attracted to alphas or any of their foolish ways to win over a mate.”

“Do you know anyone who might?” Toph asked with a frown. 

“Sokka,” Mai said thoughtfully. "In fact, he can probably help you in more ways than one."

“Yeah…” Toph’s blush returned before she turned around and quickly hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Mai felt annoyed for a second before she remembered the beautiful information that Toph had just given her.


	13. Zuko's Decent Advice(Zuko & Toph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Toph and Katara's extremely short battle of wills, Toph asks Zuko for some advice.

Summer, 104 AG

Zuko let out a soft sigh as he knelt down next to a small stream. It was quiet in this spot of the forest save of the singing of the birds high up in the trees and chitter chatter of the small animals running through the bushes and thickets of the forest. It was early in the morning and almost everyone else back in camp was still sleeping.

The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon and Zuko had no doubt that when he came back he would find Azula and Suki doing their own set of morning katas while Katara would be cooking everyone breakfast. 

Sokka and Aang would probably still be in bed, the thought made Zuko frown just a little bit. The alpha quickly pushed the negative feeling away as he knelt down and cupped his hands in the cool water of the stream before splashing it against his face. 

Zuko smelled her before he heard her and he felt a soft tremor in the ground before he saw the smaller alpha to. Frowning, Zuko could smell the putrid scent of Toph’s anger as he quickly turned around. A moment later, Toph stomped through the trees with a horrible look written across her face.

“What’s-”

“Don't talk to me!” Toph bellowed as she stormed over to him. He watched with surprise as Toph began to undress herself. A blush colored Zuko’s face and he quickly turned his head away to give her some privacy. “I hate your sister, I hate her dumb omega, and I hate taking baths!” She huffed.

“Right…” Zuko said trailing off as any other words escaped him. For the past two days Toph had been in a horrible mood after her little power struggle of sorts with Katara caused by Azula being rather rude to Toph, telling her to bathe if she ever wanted to attract a mate of any presentation.

Zuko had been annoyed but hadn’t had the confidence to challenge Katara in order to scold Azula which wouldn’t have had much effect anyway. Still, Azula’s comments must have had some effect as he heard the sound of splashing water. 

“I can give you some privacy,” Zuko suggested as he slowly backed towards the bushes his eyes focused on the trees in front of him.

“What do I care?” Toph snarled. “We’re both alphas anyway, nothing you haven’t seen before.” Zuko sputtered. 

“I’m- I’m not looking!”

“I don't care if you are one way or another!” Toph huffed. Zuko stood awkwardly in place for a moment. Would it be worse to stay or leave? He was in the middle of contemplating this question when Toph asked one of her own. 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Zuko groaned at the question and wish he had left when he had the chance. “I would ask Azula but I already know what she’s going to say, Katara is still grumpy with me, and Sokka won’t give me any helpful advice in this area!” 

“I doubt I’ll be any better!” Zuko exclaimed feeling himself becoming more and more uncomfortable. 

“Well, you’ve dated a beta before right?” Toph demanded, her tone becoming snappish now as she spoke. 

“Gosh I wouldn’t call it dating,” Zuko sighed softly. “Mai and I dated for half a day, she’s never been attracted to alphas...actually I’m not sure if she's ever been attracted to anyone who wasn’t Ty Lee, that’s why we didn’t work out.” 

“What? That’s the only reason?” Toph scoffed. 

“Whatever! I’m going back to camp!” Zuko huffed not a fan of Toph's implication.

“Wait!” Toph called out causing him to stop mid turn around. He flinched as he caught sight of a little more of Toph than he had ever wanted to see. He spun around again so his back was turned completely to her now. 

“I just need help attracting a female beta,” Toph said with an annoyed sigh. “I asked Mai before but she told me to ask Sokka, he never gave me sound advice and I honestly think it’s because he’s biased.” 

“Because he dated Suki?” Zuko blurted out. Toph let out a little growl and said nothing for a moment. Zuko could smell a hint of embarrassment. 

“Is it that obvious?” She asked sounding a bit down as she spoke. 

“Kind of but trust me I’m in the same boat as you,” Zuko laughed softly as he lowered himself down to the ground. “Everyone knows the guy I’m head over heels for.”

“Yeah we all know you’re in love with Sokka,” Toph lightly teased. “You have been for the past four years now! I guess that’s a whole different conversation though.” Zuko nodded though he quickly realized how ineffective that would be for his companion. 

“Let’s stay on topic,” Zuko said quickly. “You know, I don't think Sokka would try to sabotage you if that’s what you might be thinking. He and Suki ended on good terms and he’s always been supportive of her other relationships.” 

“I don't know,” Toph said. “But it seems like all of his advice on how to win Suki over has been a little better than crud.” Zuko smirked.

“I’m sure my advice won’t be much better,” Zuko said again. “I’m not sure how to get Suki to like you.”

“Well how did you get Mai to like you?” Toph asked with a frown. "I know, I know they're two different betas and it's different for everyone blah, blah, blah but still...maybe hearing how you did it might help me." Zuko sighed, he and Mai had a very specific situation but he knew that Toph wouldn't stop asking until he gave in so he folded to her request. 

“We both had pretty low self esteem and believed that the people we wanted would never want us back so we decided to settle for one another so we wouldn't eventually die alone,” Zuko explained. "Turns out Ty Lee really loved Mai, is really jealous, and kind of threatened to do various painful things to me if I didn't back off. So Mai and I broke up a few hours after getting together." Toph was quiet for a moment before letting out a low moan.

“Spirits that’s depressing what is wrong with you two!” Toph demanded. "I mean I guess the end was less depressing but getting there was enough to make you want to jump off a cliff!"

“It didn’t seem so sad at the time!” Zuko shot back although now that he said the words out loud he could hear how bad it sounded. 

“Whatever, that really doesn’t help me, you were right,” Toph grumbled. 

"What kind of advice did Sokka give you?" Zuko asked sheepishly after a few moments of awkward silence. 

“To take more interest in fans and Azula told me that if I wanted to confess my feelings to someone I needed to be honest with the person.” 

“Interest in fans?” Zuko said with a frown. “That is bad advice, maybe he meant take more interest in her fighting style or something. Azula’s advice is good but unrealistic for people like us, I also find it a little offensive that she gave it to you.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s people like us!” Zuko proclaimed. “She never had the nerve to go up to someone she liked and offer them her true feelings! Katara basically just told Azula they were in a relationship and she went along with it, she probably said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to didn’t she?”

“Yeah!” Toph said. “She did say it was easier said than done.”

“Our little genius,” Zuko huffed causing Toph to break out into laughter and pretty soon Zuko was joining her. 

“You and Suki have known each other for a while, you must know some things she's interested in,” Zuko pointed out. 

“Sure I do,” Toph said softly. “I know she likes to fight and train, she likes to eat food like me! She can eat a lot,” Toph said with a soft blush.

“Well here’s an idea!” Zuko said with a bright smile as the idea popped over his head. “Invite her out to eat-”

“Like a date?”

“Sure,” Zuko said with a nod. “Of course if you need to take the pressure off don't call it that, I’m not sure it has to be a date. Just see if she wants to eat and get to know more of the kinds of things she likes.”

“Then you can do those things together, that kind of thing.” He offered. "You two can get closer and maybe eventually you can work your way into confessing how you feel."

“That’s not bad advice,” Toph said softly. Zuko beamed and let a soft rumble at the praise. No one had ever given him that kind of praise before, in the pack he was famous for giving horrible advice.

“Thanks and now I need to take my leave before I can mess this up,” Zuko confessed knowing he needed to get out before he could continue talking and make decent advice, bad advice.

“That’s a good idea probably,” Toph agreed. Zuko nodded and quickly got to his feet before hurrying back to the campsite with just the slightest bit of pep in his step. 


	14. A Beautiful Day(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day in the Fire Nation and many people within Caldera's royal palace are taking advantage of it. This is how Mai and Ty Lee are deciding to spend it.

Spring, 103 AG

It was a beautiful day in Caldera. A gentle, cool breeze was lazily blowing through the city and the various courtyards, training yards, and gardens that dotted the perimeter of the Royal Palace.  It was the last few weeks of spring which meant that this was one of the last days of cool breezes and bearable heat before the beast of summer came roaring in. Everyone in the palace was taking advantage of this weather and taking a break from work and all other responsibility to enjoy the beautiful day.

All around the palace everyone had taken a hold of their favorite person and found themselves playing outside. In the north training yard Sokka and Zuko found themselves awkwardly dancing around one another as they sparred. 

In one of the smaller private courtyards in the eastern wing of the palace Azula and Katara were supposed to be sparring as well. Instead the two had dissolved into a fit of giggles and laughter as they splashed one another with the water that was cascading down from the small fountain that was the center of the courtyard and playfully chased each other around. 

Iroh enjoyed a nice cup of tea in one of the smaller gardens in one of the southern wing of the palace. He smiled softly as another soft breeze swept through the garden making the fragrance of the flowers that surrounded him more pungent and enjoyable. 

Ty Lee and Mai found themselves in the southern wing of the palace as well, in a small courtyard with a small cherry blossom tree and a tiny pond filled with cricket frogs. Mai was sitting on the bench right beside the pond, reading quietly. In front of her, Ty Lee was doing a variety of stretches.

She was making it very hard for Mai to focus on The Man Made of Smoke, the exciting story of the Fire Nation's greatest assassin. It was a fictional book that Mai thought was pretty silly but still found herself enjoying it when she could pay attention. Ty Lee certainly wasn’t making it easier for her. 

As much as Mai tried to focus on the words written on the paper, her eyes kept wandering up to watch her mate. Mai must have read the same sentence seven times now as she kept going back to the same paragraph. 

Mai’s eyes trailed back up from her book and over to Ty Lee. The omega had her feet planted firmly in the grass as she leaned forward and while most people would be touching her fingers to her toes, Ty Lee was touching her forehead to them giving Mai a perfect view of all her lower assets. 

Mai cleared her throat and shifted on the bench. Her eyes dropped back down to her book and she tried, truly she did, to read the first sentence of the third paragraph on page two hundred and fifty for the eighth time now.

“Everything okay over there?” Ty Lee asked innocently, her head was hanging between her ankles as she looked up her beta. While, at least to most people it would sound innocent. Mai’s ears twitched as a familiar hint of mischief slightly colored the omegas upbeat tone. 

“Perfectly fine,” Mai drawled as she shifted in her seat once more. “I’m just on a rather boring part now, no action for the moment.” She added, deciding to play along with her partner.

“I see,” Ty Lee purred. The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence as Mai continued to read and Ty Lee brought herself into a handstand. “Perhaps you should consider taking a break from the book.”  Mai had to fight the urge not to jump at the suggestion. No easy task, for all Mai was she was still a human. Still, it was a game now and Mai wouldn’t loose so easily. 

“You think?”

“Yeah, if it’s a boring point then perhaps you should set it down for something more exciting,” Ty Lee purred her soft brown eyes focused on Mai. 

“How can I get to an exciting part if I don't read through the boring ones?” Mai asked. Ty Lee hummed as she thought about this for a moment.

“Good point but I was thinking that perhaps you could put your book down and do something exciting with me instead,” Ty Lee suggested. Mai took in a deep breath and shut her book as she placed it on the side of the bench. 

You couldn’t win all games, Mai supposed. Slowly she pushed herself up to her feet and walked over to her mate. Ty Lee giggled and did a cartwheel in order to get back onto her feet. Clapping her hands together she wrapped her hands around Mai’s wrists and pulled her close. Leaning forward Mai brushed her lips against Ty Lee’s causing the omega to giggle once more before she released her wrists and wrapped her arms around Mai’s slender neck. 

“Shall we go back to our apartment?” Mai asked.

“Why?” Ty Lee asked as she released her grip on Mai. “There’s no better spot than right here.” Mai frowned and watched as Ty Lee skipped backwards with a teasing smile on her face. 

“Here? I know this courtyard is private but...you tease we aren’t talking about the same thing are we?” Mai sighed as the realization hit her. She felt disappointment wash over her but at the same time couldn’t help but smile a little. She had been gotten.

“I want to teach you how to do a handstand!” Ty Lee chirped. “What were you talking about?” Mai raised her brows and slipped her hands into her sleeves. 

“Why do you want to teach me a handstand?” Mai asked.

“Well, do you remember when you taught me how to throw knives the other day? I thought it would be really fun to teach you something I can do,” Ty Lee said happily. “I think it’ll be fun, don't you?” 

“I was thinking of doing something far more fun,” Mai sighed.

“I just want to share something I can do with you like you did the other day,” Ty Lee said softly. “And I was thinking, if you did a good job maybe we can do something more fun afterwards.” Mai chuckled as Ty Lee flashed big puppy dog eyes at her. 

“Alright, alright,” Mai said causing Ty Lee to sequel and jump up and down as she clapped her hands. “I’m not sure how well it’ll turn out but…”  _ I can’t say no to you,  _ Mai thought as she watched Ty Lee with soft eyes.

“But what?” Ty Lee asked genuinely curiously. 

“I’ll try,” Mai promised causing Ty Lee to jump into her arms as she cheered happily.


	15. A Rose By Any Other Name(Suki/Toph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Suki have a conversation before bed.

Summer, 104 AG

Toph had never felt so nervous in her entire life. As each of her friends retired to their tents for the night she steadily got more and more anxious, preparing herself to finally speak to Suki. After so long of pining Toph had decided to take the advice Zuko had given her earlier that morning. Toph felt her heart slamming against her chest, she knew for sure that the bitter scent of anxiety was rolling off her in waves but those who could smell it were kind enough not to mention it as they headed off to bed.

“You staying up?” Toph, who was sitting in front of the campfire, nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Suki’s voice. “Everyone else has went off to bed, I think I’m going to turn in for the night but I don't want to leave the campfire-”

“I can put out the campfire if I wanted to,” Toph snapped more out of nerves than actual annoyance. Suki blushed and smiled awkwardly at her younger friend. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you,” Suki said softly. “Or overlook you.” Toph nodded and began to pick at the sleeves of her tunic feeling like an idiot. All she wanted to do tonight was speak to Suki and already she was screwing it up! “Well I guess I’m just-”

“Actually I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” Toph blurted out before Suki could retreat. “If you wouldn’t mind.” She added when Suki didn’t respond right away. Toph felt a blush rush to cheeks, embarrassment closely following it as it rushed to her core.

“Of course not,” Suki said after a beat of silence. “What do you need to talk about?” Toph felt her ears twitch as Suki moved to sit beside her. Toph was quiet for a moment as she gathered up her courage. Remembering Zuko’s words from earlier, Toph took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I was wondering...not right now because I know we’re on this whole spiritual journey to find Zuko and Azula’s mommy but...I mean after....I was thinking that maybe you might want to go out to dinner with me and we can talk!” Toph exclaimed causing Suki’s eyebrows to nearly hit her hairline. 

“Talk? About what?”

“Different stuff,” Toph said quickly her blush turning a deeper shade of crimson. “I just...I know we’re friends and everything but I really want to know more about you.” Suki thought about it for a moment.

“And you want to go out to dinner with me alone I presume?” Toph nodded quickly. A small smile crept across Suki’s face. “Toph Beifong, are you asking me on a date?” The question caused Toph’s heart to nearly jump through her throat!

“No!”

“Are you sure?” Suki asked her smile widening. 

“It’s not a date I promise I just...I want to get to know you better and make a connection- no wait!”

“That sounds like a date!” Suki laughed. Toph groaned and dropped her face into her hands. 

“It does doesn’t it?” She said with a frown. “Spirits I’m going to kill Zuko when I see him next?!” She exclaimed.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Suki said with a chuckle. "Now, why does you asking me on a date equate to you killing Zuko?"

“Zuko said...well he said that I should ask you out to dinner and get to know you better but I didn’t have to call it a date, it was supposed to take the pressure off asking you.” Toph explained. “But...when I repeat the words out loud it kind of sounds like I’m asking you out on a date but I’m not!”

“A rose by any other name is just as sweet,” Suki purred as she gave the alpha an endearing look. “He just told you to ask me on a date without calling it date...but it’s still a date.” Suki pointed out when Toph remained quiet.

“I realize that now...it didn’t seem that way when we were talking about,” Toph said sounding a tad bit dejected. “This is why everyone makes fun of alphas, isn't it? Spirits we're such knotheads!” She shouted causing Suki to laugh loudly. Suki immediately slapped her hand over her mouth so as not to disturb anyone else who were trying to sleep, Toph was not as courteous. 

“Oh Toph…”

“I’m going to beat him up next time I see him for giving me such horrible advice,” Toph shouted letting herself go to anger because it felt easier and a lot better than the shame she was currently feeling. “And Azula to! Her advice was okay...but she didn’t follow it either, so I’m gonna beat her up. And Sokka is going to get it worst of all, I wouldn’t even call the words of ‘wisdom’ he gave me advice!” 

“Geez Toph how many people did you go about this?” Suki asked a slight blush now beginning to dust her cheeks.

“Well I already said I went to Stupid Zuko, Dumbass Azula, Cock Blockn’ Sokka and technically Mai…” Toph seemed to be thinking of something as she went quiet. “She’s a jerk too!” Toph added causing Suki to laugh again.

“I’m oddly flattered,” Suki said sweetly when she managed to regain her composure. “However, I’m also a little concerned. I would have thought Toph Beifong with all of her confidence would just go forth and ask me out...in fact I’m surprised you didn’t just try to claim me right on the spot, don't tell me all that confidence is just bluster.” Toph huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No! I just...well I don't have any experience doing this kind of thing and I guess it’s not a secret now that I really like you, I wanted to not mess this up,” Toph said with a small frown. “And I'm not an animal either, I have more self control than to just...I don't even want to entertain that idea!" Suki's smile grew as she watched Toph once more dissolve into thought before speaking again.

"I know I’m the strongest earthbender around but I get nervous about other things to…” Toph’s voice became so soft as she spoke. It melted Suki’s heart.

“Well,” Suki began after she collected her thoughts. “Since you’re being honest I feel it’s only fair that I be honest as well. I’ve never thought about you in a romantic sense but...this conversation was oddly refreshing and cute. I wouldn’t say no to a date with you Toph and...I wouldn't mind getting to know you better as well.” 

Suki had never seen someone’s expression change so quickly. Toph went from dejected at the beginning of Suki’s sentence to joy at the end of it. A bright grin spread across her face and the alpha’s heart began to slam against her chest for a new reason.

“Really?!” Suki nodded.

“Of this whole quest is done, of course,” Suki said.

“Yes! This awesome, I’ll make sure to get all the gold I can from Azula and take you anywhere in the world you want,” Suki's blush deepened.

“I don't need the world Toph, just take me somewhere with good food, big portions, and a low cost,” Suki said softly. “Some hole in the wall place in the Earth Kingdom or back alley restaurant in Caldera would be fine, I don't care. We don't need any fancy pants stuff, save that for the royals of the pack.” Toph snickered.

“Okay!” The alpha said her feelings for Suki doubling at her words. After that Toph bended dirt onto the firepit before walking Suki to her tent. Suki appreciated the gesture and to show Toph this gave the alpha a soft kiss on the cheek.

Toph almost melted. Suki bid Toph a good night before slipping into her tent. Toph swayed back and forth before heading back to her own tent with a little skip in her step.


	16. The Nest: Part 2(Azula & Ursa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ursa have a conversation about Azula and Katara's future plans.

Summer, 110 AG

“Pregnant?! Oh my can you believe it?!” Ursa sighed happily as she clapped her hands together. “When Ty Lee gave Iroh and I the news earlier today I nearly fainted! I’m surprised she and Mai conceived so soon, of course you know they’ve only been married for about a year now.” Azula smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She and Ursa were sitting out on the patio attached to Ursa and Iroh’s apartment, enjoying a late lunch together. 

“I’m well aware of how long they’ve been married, trust me the number is the bane of my existence,” Azula said smoothly as she placed her cup down. “To know Ty Lee and her pet moron will be married longer than Katara and I keeps me up at night.” Azula said in all seriousness. 

“Oh Azula don't be silly!” Ursa chided with a bright smile. “Be happy for your friends!”

“No.” 

“It’s not a competition,” Ursa said softly as she reached forward and plucked a small square piece of cheese off the platter that sat between them. “I think Mai and Ty Lee will be wonderful parents, when we were talking Ty Lee told us that she was hoping to have an entire litter. I got the impression that Mai was hoping to have only one pup.”

“Life is a competition and Katara and I are currently losing,” Azula informed her mother. “And if Mai thinks Ty Lee is caring only one child she’s delusional, Ty Lee is a septuplet after all.” 

“You and Katara are losing nothing you worrisome child,” Ursa said becoming annoyed with Azula’s line of thinking. “And I’m sure Mai will be thrilled with whatever number of pups Ty Lee brings into the world.” 

“Oh but we are, we won’t be married the longest out of all the current couples in the pack and we won’t be parents longer than anyone else either,” Azula huffed as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it. “And it will be hard to tell if Mai is thrilled, it’s difficult to read her expression sometimes.” 

“Excuse me but as long as Iroh and I are apart of this little family than you never had a hope of being a parent longer than anyone else!” Ursa reminded her child. “And don't be rude, Mai has more than one expression. I see her smiling at Ty Lee all the time when she thinks no one is looking, much like you.” 

“I know, I know but I mean out of everyone _else_ in the group, excluding you two pestilences,” Azula said firmly. “And I never hide my smiles at Ty Lee, why would I?” 

“Well you and Katara shall be married this winter so you can consider yourself the runner ups when it comes to that and hopefully all your friends are proper and respectful and will wait for marriage before having children. If that’s the case then I’m sure you and Katara will be the runner ups in that category as well,” Ursa explained before a small smile broke across her face. “And I meant at Katara of course, not Ty Lee.” 

The omega watched with a widening smile as the tips of Azula’s ears turns bright pink. The alpha turned her head away and began to eat her sandwich. 

“I never hide my smiles at Katara,” Azula grumbled a bit defensively. “What’s more, being the runner up in anything we compete in is unacceptable. Katara and I are the superior couple when it comes to all things, everyone needs to know it.” 

“Oh Azula enough with this talk about competing, I swear you remind me so much of your-” Ursa cut herself off before she could finish her sentence. Azula snapped her eyes at her mother and a horribly uncomfortable air began to settle over them as the rest of Ursa’s unsaid words hung between them. 

Azula tried her best to keep her composure but she couldn’t stop the thick, musky scent of anger from rolling off her. Ursa gave the alpha an apologetic look.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean-” 

“I know,” Azula lied in order to speed up this awkward moment. Ursa seemed to understand, seemed to want to argue against Azula’s words but stopped herself. 

“So since we’re on the topic of babies,” Ursa said after a moment passed. Azula groaned and reached forward to take another sip of her tea. “Don't act so put out! Have you and Katara talked about having children yet?” Ursa asked. 

“Of course,” Azula said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ve been speaking about having children for years, more so now that we’re getting closer and closer to getting married.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Ursa said clapping her hands together. “Have you discussed a number?” 

“We’re in negotiations,” Azula informed her mother causing Ursa to laugh. “I want two she wants four,” Ursa hummed as she rested her cheek against her fist.

“Well if I was Katara I would agree on two,” Ursa said.

“I like the way you think,” Azula purred.

“No, you don't,” Ursa promised her child. “You can be sure that the actual number of children you have will be double the number you decide on.” Azula narrowed her eyes at her mother’s reasoning. 

“I’ve never heard that theory before, did you make that up?” Azula asked.

“Absolutely not! That’s what your grandmother told me when I was just a girl,” Ursa said matter of factly. “More importantly it happened for me! Your father and I planned on having only one baby and guess what?” 

“What?!” Azula asked with wide eyes.

“I had two!” Ursa squealed.

“No?!” Azula said shocked and astonished by the news.

“I promise!” Azula and Ursa broke out into laughter, their acting causing all the tension between them to quickly melt. “I think you might be bluffing by the way.” Ursa informed her daughter.

“Explain yourself,” Azula said unsure of what bluff her mother was attempting to call out.

“I think you want more than two children,” Ursa said confidently.

“And how do you know that?” Azula asked.

“Because a mother knows,” Ursa promised causing Azula to roll her eyes. 

“Trust me two is enough, have you ever been in an igloo before?” Azula asked. “Unless Katara becomes the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and we inherit the long house, then we won’t have room for more than two children plus us.” 

“What?” Ursa asked with a frown.

“Igloos are nice homes,” Azula said softly. “But not big which is fine but if we have four children we’ll all be living on top of one another.” Azula grunted. Ursa’s golden eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter in astonishment.

“What in the world are you implying Azula?” Ursa demanded causing the alpha to frown.

“That we won’t have room for a lot of children,” Azula said clearly. “I didn’t think I was implying that, I just outright said it.” Ursa’s astonished look turned into a scowl.

“You two aren’t moving to the Southern Water Tribe once you have children,” Ursa’s words came out more like a command than the inquiry she meant it to be. Azula lifted her eyebrows at this.

“No, by the time we have children we’ll be nice and settled in the Southern Water Tribe,” Azula said carefully. “We plan on moving to the South Pole after our wedding.”

“WHAT?!” Ursa shouted her voice echoing throughout the garden that surrounded them. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“No, have we not had this conversation before?” Azula asked with a frown.

“Of course not!” Ursa snarled. Now she was letting out a nasty scent as anger began to take hold of her. “When did you plan on sharing this news with me?”

“Now apparently,” Azula said as cool as a cucumber. “Although to be fair I thought I already shared this news with you.”

“Well you haven’t!”

“Apologizes,” Azula said with a slight bow of her head, though she didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “I didn't think this would be a cause for such anger, of course we plan on visiting many times a year.” 

“Why?” Ursa demanded tears beginning to fill the corners of her eyes. “Why in the world would you want to move away from us?”

“Because Katara doesn’t want to raise our children in the capital city,” Azula said softly. “And when she brought this point up I happened to agree, we both believe that they’ll have a happier childhood in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Happier? In that ice filled wasteland!” Ursa bellowed. 

“Don't insult Katara’s home,” Azula said in a low warning tone. “And that ice filled wasteland is a far safer place to raise a child than the political snakepit of the palace. I will not subject my children to the same childhood I had.” 

“The same-” Ursa cut herself off to regain her composure. “You and Katara will be far better parents than Ozai and I ever were, your children won’t relive the childhood you and Zuko had!” Azula frowned.

“Still, you know the dark games that happen behind the walls of this palace, I don't want my children around that,” Azula said gently. “More importantly if we stay here I’ll still be acting as Zuko’s Second Hand. I’ll never have time for them.” Ursa was quiet for a moment as she turned her head away from Azula. She seemed to be deep in thought and for a moment Azula thought she had gotten her point across to her mother. 

“You are not considering all sides of this Azula,” Ursa said softly.

“Do not insult me,” Azula warned. “I have thought of this at length and Katara and I have discussed it many times trying to decide if this was the absolute best decision. There is no stone I have not turned over.”

“Oh?” Ursa asked as she brought her eyes up to look at Azula. When their eyes locked Azula felt her heart flip and for a moment she second guessed her words. “You know of...your brothers preferences?” A beat of silence passed between them.

“Of course.” Azula said feeling her heart begin to pick up speed. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. “He makes it no secret.”

“Zuko has no way of producing an heir to the throne,” Ursa said softly. “That responsibility then falls on you. You can not leave,” Ursa’s face was solemn but Azula could see the spark dancing between her golden eyes. She thought she had won or at least given Azula reason to pause.

“Zuko does have a way of producing an heir,” Azula said. “Unless you two aren’t telling me something than as far as I know Zuko can still conceive a child.” 

“He doesn’t lay with omegas,” Ursa informed her.

“I already told you I’m aware of his preference,” Azula snapped. “Just because he doesn’t want to lay with an omega doesn’t mean he _can’t_.” 

“That would be like asking you to lay down with another alpha,” Ursa shot back.

“There are more than one ways to skin a cat,” Azula retroted. “As the Fire Lord's Second Hand there are many parts of the Fire Lord’s job that I do so he doesn’t have to, this is not one of those tasks. It is Zuko’s responsibility to father an heir to the throne, not mine.” With that Azula pushed herself to her feet and turned to leave. She was about to walk through the doors that lead off of the patio when her mother lodged an accusation at her.

“You are being selfish,” Ursa spat causing Azula to freeze. She glanced over her shoulder to stare her mother down. 

“I have sacrificed enough of myself for the Fire Lord’s of this country,” Azula said in a low dangerous tone. “I will not put my children in that same position. If one of them is truly destined to take the throne than they will find their way to it themselves but I won’t thrust them onto the throne so you can protect yours and Zuko’s interests.” Azula informed her mother.

“If I have to be selfish in order to protect them than so be it,” Azula hissed her eyes narrowing at her mother as she prepared an accusation of her own. “If their own parent isn’t willing to protect them than no one else will, trust me I speak from experience.” She said before turning around and sweeping out of the room.


	17. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 1(The Alphas & Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is why everyone makes fun of alphas, isn't it? Spirits we're such knotheads!”- Toph Beifong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence over the past week! I was really busy and had no backup chapters to post I'm really sorry about that. To make up for it I'm doing a double upload!

Summer, 104 AG

“Azula do me a favor and build the campfire while we’re gone,” Katara called out as she, Suki, and Aang all gathered near the edge of camp. “We’ll be back soon so don't wait around, I want to start dinner when we get back from our bath!” Toph smirked as she turned her head in the direction of Katara’s voice. She was standing underneath the shade of one of the larger trees that stood along the perimeter of camp, waiting patiently. 

“Yes dear,” Azula called back. She was already sitting by the firepit watching as Sokka and Zuko played a shell game. 

“I mean it Sweet Pea, don't get distracted by Zuko and Sokka!” were Katara’s parting words as she, Aang, and Suki all departed into the forest. Toph snickered as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could smell annoyance coming from the direction of the firepit and if she had to guess it was coming off of Azula. Toph’s smile widen as she pushed herself off the tree she was leaning on. Making her way over to the firepit she stopped just short of Sokka and Zuko. 

“That was pretty pathetic Azula,” Toph’s said her voice drowning out Sokka and Zuko’s giggling. “That omega really has you whipped doesn’t she?” Azula rolled her eyes as she glanced up at the younger alpha. She was kneeling in front of the firepit now, taking fresh firewood from the stack by the firepit and neatly arranging it inside. 

“I’m just doing as Katara asks, why does that make me whipped?” The alpha question causing Sokka and Zuko’s giggling to grow into laughter. Azula raised her brows at the reaction before turning back to her task.

“Oh come on Azula!” Zuko laughed as he looked at his sister fondly. “There’s doing a favor for your mate and then there’s faithfully following every order like a little minion.”

“Don't feel bad buddy,” Sokka added through his own laughter. “When Suki and I dated I used to be whipped by her as well.” Toph’s smiled dropped a little as she turned her head in Sokka’s direction.

“There’s nothing to feel bad about,” Azula hummed as she lit a small flame in the center of her palm. “We need a campfire anyway don't we? We all would like to eat dinner tonight yes? How could I refuse doing a necessary chore? It would be petty and stupid.” Sokka and Zuko exchanged a knowing look. 

“But it’s the way she ‘asked’ you to do it,” Zuko said. “She just told you.”

“Totally whipped,” Toph said her smile growing once more. “I don't think I could ever be bossed around like that by an omega I’m mating with, maybe it has something to do with your mommy issues.” Toph suggested. Zuko and Sokka’s laughter died in their throat as their heads snapped in Azula’s direction.

“Perhaps,” Azula hummed as she lit a fire in the pit. “But if you think Suki wouldn’t have you whipped in ten seconds flat than The Great Spirit of Delusion had taken ahold of you, of course the chances of Suki agreeing to go on a date with you and your body order is slim to none.” Toph laughed causing both Zuko and Sokka to turn to the younger alpha in shock at her unusual reaction. 

“You’re wrong on both things there _Sweet Pea_ , I’ll never be whipped by anyone and Suki did agree to go on a date with me,” Toph said with a broadening smile. “Last night while you virgin knotheads were all sleeping like babies, I asked Suki out no thanks to any of you!” 

“What?!” Sokka and Zuko exclaimed at the same time.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Zuko asked with wide eyes. “And I thought I gave you some pretty okay help the other day.”

“Because I was waiting for all the omegas to shove off so we could all have a proper conversation,” Toph said placing her hands on her hips. “And your advice was horrible!”

“Are you surprised?” Azula asked.

“No,” Toph said quickly. “Listen Zuko you gave it your best shot but Suki pointed out that your helpful advice was really just asking her out on a date without saying the actual words.” Sokka snorted upon hearing this and smiled crookedly at his friend who was blushing terribly. 

“Hey!” Toph said turning her attention over to Sokka now. “Your advice was the worst of all, you told me to take more interest in fans!”

“Yeah because Suki likes them!” Sokka said in his defense. “I was trying to help you find some common ground!” 

“Oh fuck off Sokka,” Toph exclaimed. “I know what dirty trick you were trying to play, you gave me bad advice on purpose to ruin any chance I had with Suki!” 

“That isn’t completely true!” Sokka said surprising the other alphas.

“Which means it isn’t completely false,” Azula said her interest now piqued. 

“I was just trying to protect you and Suki,” Sokka said softly. “You don't-”

“I don't need your protection Sokka,” Toph hollered as she slammed her foot on the ground causing a small tremor to go throughout camp. “And Suki doesn’t need to be protected from me!”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Sokka said quickly. “Listen-”

“No you listen I’m going to beat you up, then Zuko, and then finally Azula!” Toph informed them all. “Or I can beat you all up at once if it makes it easier for you!” Toph added. 

“Why am I being dragged into this?” Azula asked. 

“Because you told me to be truthful and honest,” Toph said crossing her arms over her chest. “Good advice, I actually took it and that made all the difference with my confession and made Suki actually want to go out to dinner with me.” 

“Oh, so you just want to fight me?” Azula asked.

“Yes but not just for a fight I still have an issue with your advice,” Toph said. “Zuko pointed out-” Zuko groaned.

“-That you gave me good advice but are technically a hypocrite because you’ve never followed it yourself,” Toph said pointing an accusatory finger at Azula. “We all know that Katara told you that you guys were dating, you never confessed your feelings to her which means you were unqualified to give me that advice!” Azula narrowed her eyes at the little alpha as she pushed herself to her feet.

“You all would like to believe I’ve never had to confess my feelings for Katara but that simply isn’t the truth,” Azula informed all of them. “But even if what you believe was true, what's the difference?” Azula asked causing Toph to frown. “Whether I took my own advice or not is irrelevant, it was still good and honest advice and it yielded the results you wanted.” Toph was quiet for a moment as she absorbed what Azula was saying.

“That is a good point,” Zuko said causing Sokka to nod. 

“Yeah it is,” Toph said a small blush dusting her cheeks. “Sorry Azula, when Zuko and I were talking about it I guess I never looked at it that way.”

“Of course not you and my brother are both idiots,” Azula kindly informed Toph. “Neither of you have enough brain cells between the two of you to rub together let alone realize that me giving you that advice wasn't hypocritical.” 

“Hey!” Both Zuko and Toph exclaimed together. 

“Whatever!” Toph snarled as she stomped her foot against the ground once more. “I guess you're off the hook Azula.” She grumbled as another tremor rippled through camp. Azula smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Don't do me any favors,” Azula purred causing a large smile to spread across Toph’s face. 

“Me callin’ you Sweet Pea really struck a nerve didn’t it Princess?” Toph asked. Azula’s smirk grew but she didn’t have time to answer Toph’s accusation. A moment after Toph had asked her question Aang walked back into camp with an apprehensive look on his face causing their conversation to come to a full stop. 

“Why are you by yourself?” Azula asked almost immediately as Aang came to a stop beside Toph.

“Katara and Suki are still at the stream,” Aang said with a frown. “I got done bathing before them and went on ahead.”

"Katara let you?" Azula asked with a frown.

"I left without saying anything," Aang admitted causing Toph to snicker.

“I’m sure your mommy is going to give you an ear full about that,” Toph said with a shit eating grin. 

“Katara isn’t my mommy,” Aang said softly. “And I’m the Avatar I can take care of myself...you know I overheard what you guys were saying.” Aang said quickly changing the topic as he turned to look up at Azula.

“Oh?” Azula asked. “Worried about us fighting?”

“No you guys fight all the time,” Aang said with a shake of his head. “What I'm interested in your advice to Toph, to be honest and truthful with her feelings for Suki."

“You’ve been listening for that long?” Zuko asked with a frown.

“Suki told us about what happened last night when we were bathing,” Aang said turning to look at Toph as if Zuko hadn't spoken at all. “She basically confirmed that what Azula said was right.”

“Naturally,” Azula said as Toph puffed out her chest. Aang went quiet after that as he looked down at his feet. All the alphas remained quiet as they waited for him to speak, seeing that there was something weighing heavily on his mind. 

“Toph...hearing what Suki said down at the stream and hearing Azula’s words while I was hiding in the bushes…” Aang trailed off again. “For sometime now I’ve been pining after someone silently too afraid to say anything…” 

“You have?” Zuko asked causing Aang to nod his head. 

“Well spit it out!” Toph said smacking the omega on the back causing Aang to flinch. “Being honest can’t hurt anyone right?”

“Wrong,” Aang said. “I know when I confess my feelings it’s going to hurt someone else in the group but I feel like I need to say this for myself.” 

“Then say it, screw everyone else,” Toph said. Both Zuko and Sokka nodded their heads in agreement with the younger alpha. 

“We’re all friends,” Zuko said when Aang continued to stay silent. “It’ll be okay in the end, trust me we've been through far worse.” Aang let out a shaky breath at Zuko’s words and looked at the older boy. 

“I’m happy to hear you say that Zuko,” Aang said gently before turning to Sokka. Azula immediately turned to look away as Aang began to speak.

“Sokka, for the past couple of years I’ve really started to grow feelings for you,” Aang began as he looked at the alpha. The young omegas heart was slamming against his chest and the sickly sweet scent of anxiety was coming off Aang in waves. “And...I would really like it if you would become my alpha.”


	18. Stress(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is having a hard time filling Azula's position as The Second Hand to the Fire Lord, Ty Lee has noticed.

Summer, 104 AG

“I don't know how Azula hasn’t killed anyone yet,” Mai sighed as she sunk down into her favorite armchair. The apartment she and Ty Lee shared smelled like dumplings and roasted duck two of Mai’s favorite foods. “I’ve been Iroh’s Second Hand for almost a month now and on day three I was ready to kill myself, now I’m just ready to kill.” 

“I know Kitten,” Ty Lee purred as she swept into the living room with a glass of wine in her hands. “You’ve been so stressed lately doing Azula’s job and making sure Liyi is doing yours right as well.” Mai thanked Ty Lee softly as she took the glass from her girlfriends hand.

“Liyi did well today,” Mai said feeling warmth spread through her as she took a sip of her wine. She let out a rare purr at the bitter after taste. “This is my favorite.” 

“I know,” Ty Lee purred back. “And I’m glad to know that Liyi did good today, it’s been a very rough week for him.” She added sympathetically. When everyone was in the palace attending to their duties like normal Mai acted as the Spymaster. As the Spymaster she was not afforded a Second Hand like the Fire Lord but if she was her assistant Liyi would be the closest thing to that position. 

With Iroh and Mai filling Zuko and Azula’s normal position Liyi who had a good heart and better intentions had to fill Mai’s position until the Fire Lord and the Second Hand returned. Liyi was having a hard time adjusting and Mai often had to spend late hours fixing his mistakes. So far they had been minute almost funny ones in a comedy of error type of way but each night Mai held her breath.

She knew one day soon Liyi would make an unaffordable mistake. One that would get someone killed, the thought kept Mai up at night along with so many other things. 

A pair of hands dropping onto her shoulder pulled Mai from her thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed Ty Lee moving behind her but felt herself relaxing into Ty Lee’s expert hands as she began to rub out the knots in her shoulders. 

“Leave work at the door,” Ty Lee whispered. The sentiment was one that Ty Lee often requested, even when Mai was working in her normal position. “I know you’ve been so stressed out lately just relax, at least for the night.” 

“Easier asked then executed,” Mai muttered. “You don't need to worry,” Mai promised.

“Yes I do,” Ty Lee said quickly. “You haven’t slept at all since Zuko and everyone else departed on their quest, those nasty dark circles under your eyes make my heartbreak.” Mai frowned as she shut her eyes.

“You don't need to worry,” Mai said one more time. “I nap.”

“You need more than naps!” Ty Lee said as she took her hands off of Mai’s shoulders and moved around so she was standing in front of the beta. “You need a full night's rest...no you need a few weeks of rest!”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Mai said attempting at a joke. It had the opposite effect. Tears began well in Ty Lee big brown eyes causing Mai to feel immediately guilty. Mai began push herself up to her feet but Ty Lee immediately pushed Mai back back down into her armchair and climbed onto her lap. 

“I’m sorry I’m bad at telling jokes,” Mai said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s waist. 

“You’re very good at telling Jokes,” Ty Lee cried her words coming out muffled as she nuzzled her face against Mai’s slender neck.

“It’s hard to believe when your sobbing on my shoulder over a poorly timed joke,” Mai said as she began to rub gentle circles against Ty Lee’s back. “I’m sorry my little acrobat.”

“I’m worried for you,” Ty Lee said as she pulled away from Mai. Her sudden outburst of tears had begun to slow down. Reaching up Mai began to brush away Ty Lee’s tears with her thumbs.

“I’m worried for me to,” Mai sighed. “And you, obviously this sudden shift of position has caused you a lot of stress as well.” Ty Lee nodded and began to sniffle. Leaning forward the omega rested her forehead against Mai’s.

“I don't want me to be another thing you have to think about,” Ty Lee whimpered.

“But I always think about you,” Mai said a small smile crossing her lips.

“You know what I mean!” Ty Lee squeaked. 

“I know,” Mai said with a sigh. “I’m afraid these thoughts are unavoidable, I’ll- we’ll just have to endure until the Head Morons and the rest of our pack comes back with or without Ursa.” 

“I was hoping you would come up with a better answer,” Ty Lee said softy.

“There is no better answer,” Mai sighed. “I’m sorry.” Ty Lee said nothing as she leaned forward and captured Mai’s thin lips into a gentle kiss. Ty Lee attempted to pull away but Mai immediately pulled her back down into a more heated kiss.

Ty Lee let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around Mai’s neck and tilted her head to the side. The omega opened her mouth slightly allowing Mai to deepen that kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s waist. Mai felt herself growing hard underneath her robes as they continued their kiss. Mai groaned now as Ty Lee began to slowly roll her hips against hers. The beta dropped her hands to Ty Lee’s round hips and squeezed them possessively. Ty Lee pulled away for air and Mai immediately chased after her omegas lips, giving them a playful nip. Ty Lee smiled down at Mai before widening the gap between them. 

“Are we fucking or not?” Mai asked romantically when Ty Lee continued to look at her instead of coming back down for a kiss. Ty Lee giggled and Mai felt her stomach twist as her mate turned her head away from her.

“I think the duck is burning,” Ty Lee said with fake concern.

“I don't smell anything,” Mai said quickly as she tugged at Ty Lee’s pants. The omega didn’t turn back towards Mai as she reached up and tapped her nose. Mai narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee who was pushing away from her and standing up.

“Let me go and check,” Ty Lee sang as she skipped towards the kitchen. 

“Having sex helps people sleep!” Mai called as she craned her head to look in the direction Ty Lee was going.

“We’ll have sex tonight,” Ty Lee promise as she stopped at the kitchen door.

“After you’ve gotten your fill of teasing me?” Mai demanded. Ty Lee giggled as she winked before disappearing into the kitchen to ‘check’ on dinner. Mai huffed and fell back against her chair. 

“At least she’s feeling a little better,” Mai whispered to herself as she patiently waited for her mate to return.


	19. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 2(Sokka/Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Aang go and have a confession about Aang's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm uploading three chapters today as an apology for my absence for the last few Sundays! I hope you folks enjoy them!

Summer, 104 AG

For one moment Aang’s question left a heavy, awkward silence in its wake. Sokka stood frozen in his spot as he looked down at Aang with a mixed expression while Zuko looked completely gobsmacked by Aang’s confession. Azula stole a glance at her brother and for once Toph had nothing to stay as she waited for someone else to speak.

And then there was Aang. The young omega was looking up at Sokka with a mixture of fear and hope as he waited for Sokka’s answer. The sharp scent of anxiety was rolling off of Aang masking all other scents coming off the alphas in the group. His heart was slamming against his chest and he was shifting from one foot to another.

“Sokka-” Aang began only to get cut off by a low, threatening growl from Zuko. Aang’s eyes went as he snapped them in Zuko’s direction. The alphas face was growing red with rage and was beginning to shake with it. A disgusting, foul scent began to come off of Zuko and Aang had to take a step back. 

“Zuko,” Azula said softly as she took a step towards her brother. “Relax.”

“Relax?!” Zuko bellowed before unconsciously releasing a heat wave from his body causing everyone to take another step back. “What kind of friend are you?!” He demanded as he took another step towards Aang.

“Well he did say that someone was going to be hurt by his confession!” Toph said defensively as she took a step in front of Aang. “Who did you expect his confession was going to be for anyway?” 

“Not _my_ Sokka!” Zuko shouted finally snapping Sokka into action.

“I am _not_ your Sokka,” Sokka said sharply when Zuko took in a breath between shouts. Zuko almost broke his neck as he snapped his head in Sokka’s direction. “I don't belong to anyone.” 

“I’m sorry Zuko,” Aang said softly. “I don't want to hurt you but you did say-” Zuko let out another low warning growl before spinning around and storming towards his tent and disappearing into it. No one said anything for a long time.

“Should one of us go talk to him?” Toph finally asked breaking the silence.

“Let him cool off for a while,” Azula said softly. 

-

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Sokka promised gently as he lead Aang away from the camp. A few minutes after Zuko had stormed into his tent Katara and Suki had came rushing back into camp. Katara had admonished Aang quickly for going off without them, luckily Azula had cut Katara’s scolding off by pulling the omega away to explain what had just happened. 

While she was distracted Sokka had taken Aang by the hand and took him away from the growing chaos of the campsite. 

“Katara needs to realize that your not a little kid anymore, not to mention the Avatar!” Sokka said attempting to lighten the mood. “If anyone can take care of themselves, it's you.”

“She just worries,” Aang said immediately not to Sokka’s surprise. He was always so quick to defend Katara- no matter what. 

“I still think she hovers too much,” Sokka said coming to a stop in a small clearing not too far from camp. Moving forward the alpha took a seat on one of the stumps that dotted the clearing. “But...I also don't think you need to apologize for your confession to me.” Sokka said before clearing his throat. 

“I feel horrible though,” Aang said with a frown. “I know how Zuko feels about you and I knew he would be hurt by me telling you my feelings but-”

“But nothing,” Sokka said with a shake of his head. He felt annoyance begin to swell within him as he turned his head away from Aang. “We all know how Zuko feels about me and yet he does nothing.” Almost a year ago Sokka had decided he was done waiting around for Zuko to make the first move and confessed his feelings for the firebender. Sokka had expected Zuko to admit his feelings back and for the two of them to finally become mates. 

Zuko had admitted his feelings for Sokka but back then had told Sokka that the timing just wasn’t right to start dating. A few weeks prior Katara and Azula had caused a huge uproar within the Fire Nation when Katara, an omega, had claimed Azula, an alpha, without Azula claiming Katara back. Zuko had feared that if he and Sokka started to mate so soon after that there would be a complete uprising against the Royal Family.

Zuko decided it would be best if they waited. That conversation had been close to a year ago and Zuko and Sokka hadn’t had another conversation regarding their relationship since. Sokka wasn’t sure how long he was supposed to wait for Zuko to decide when the time would be right for them. 

Next year? Tomorrow? A few hours from now after Aang’s confession? 

“Sokka?” Aang called softly, pulling Sokka out of his thoughts. “Is it possible that you feel this way about me?” Sokka leaned back as he thought over Aang’s question. Could he feel that way about Aang? It was possible. Did he right now? Sokka didn’t know, it wasn’t like he had never thought about it. He had noticed Aang looking at him differently for sometime now and Sokka would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Aang in a way once or twice. 

“It’s possible,” Sokka finally said causing Aang’s face to light up. “And I think I would be willing to give a relationship between us a shot.” He said carefully deciding he was done waiting around for the Fire Lord. 


	20. The Nest: Part 5(Iroh/Ursa & Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Azula's search for Katara she finds herself looking to Ursa for advice.

Summer, 110 AG

The bitter scent of Katara’s anger still lingered in Azula's nostrils as she swept down the palace hallways. She was determined to find Katara and finally talk the issue of their nest out- and hopefully find some middle ground. 

Knowing that Katara couldn’t have gone far Azula began to head towards the main courtyard in the east wing. There were four large fountains within that courtyard and in her free time Katara could often be found there practicing her bending, especially when she was upset. 

_“It’s probably foolish of me to approach her while she’s this upset with me and surrounded by copious amounts of water,”_ Azula thought with a sigh as she headed towards that courtyard. _“Still I’m sick of having this argument, even if I get a little soaked it’s worth it if it means putting this argument to bed. Plus I know she can’t have gotten too far- perhaps I can catch her before she actually gets to the courtyard.”_

Azula moved a little faster and she was disappointed when she didn’t run into Katara in the hallways and even more so when she wasn’t in the courtyard. The next place Azula looked was the infirmary and when Azula didn’t see her right away she headed into Katara’s office which was in the back of the room. She wasn’t there either. Azula headed towards Zuko’s office wondering if perhaps Katara went to her friend to vent as she often did but Azula didn’t find either of them there. Azula went to Zuko’s apartment next only to be told by the guards that no one was there at the moment.

Azula started heading towards the gardens of the eastern courtyard knowing that’s where Ty Lee spent a lot of her time. Azula thought perhaps Katara had went to find her fellow omega to rant about her stupid knotheaded alpha. 

As Azula headed that way she passed Iroh and Ursa’s apartment. She stopped and wondered if perhaps Katara had stopped there- it was doubtful though. Ursa and Katara had a polite relationship but the tension between them was slowly mounting with the news that the couple would be moving to the Southern Water Tribe after their marriage. 

Still Katara was close with Iroh and often went to him for advice. It was a longshot but still Azula was here, she figured she might as well see if perhaps Katara was in the apartment or at least had been. Azula knocked on the door sharply and waited. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a happy looking Iroh on the other side.

“Good afternoon niece,” he said softly and already Azula could feel annoyance growing within her as she looked down at Iroh’s round face. 

“Have you-”

“Oh Azula is that you?!” Ursa called out before appearing beside Iroh a moment later. 

“Does Iroh have another niece you aren’t telling me about?” Azula asked. Ursa smiled widely before pushing Iroh out of the way and taking Azula by the hand before pulling her into their apartment.

“You are my only daughter,” Ursa promised as she dragged Azula into the living room.

“What do we owe this honor?” Iroh asked with a politely as he gently shut the front door. 

“I came to see if Katara stopped by here earlier,” Azula explained as Ursa pulled her down on the couch beside her. “I thought perhaps she might have stopped by to speak to Iroh.” She added when Ursa gave her an odd look. 

“She has not,” Iroh said when Ursa continued to give Azula an inquisitive look. 

“Is everything okay?” Ursa finally asked.

“Peachy,” Azula said as she began to wiggle her wrist out of Ursa’s tight grip. “Thanks for your time, I would love to stay and talk but I don't want to.” Azula said trying to stand up only to have Ursa pull her in closer.

“Now, now don't be so quick to run away,” Ursa said in the sugary sweet tone that always made Azula’s skin crawl. “Sit and talk with us for a bit.”

“Mother I didn’t come here to visit,” Azula said pointedly. “I came here looking for Katara not for a nice chat.”

“Azula!” Ursa chided with a frown.

“Oh Ursa don't force her to stay if she doesn’t want to,” Iroh said with a small smile. 

“Oh Iroh butt out!” Ursa said teasingly. Azula rolled her eyes and regretted knocking on the door, she should have been smarter to know Katara wouldn’t have stopped by here. “Now why are you searching high and low for that beautiful omega of yours?”

“Because I would like to speak with her,” Azula said with a frown. “Now can I go and do that or are you going to continue to hold me prisoner?” 

“I’m going to continue holding you prisoner until you answer my question,” Ursa said lovingly. “Now why do you want to speak with Katara?”

“At this point so I don't have to speak with you!” Azula snapped.

“No need to raise your voice to your mother,” Iroh said sternly. “And Ursa why don't you let Azula go so she could search for Katara in peace.” He said a little more gently as he turned towards his mate. 

“Is there something going on between you and Katara?” Ursa asked bluntly as she leaned in closer with curious eyes. 

“That is none of your business,” Azula said as she tried to create space between her mother, only to have Ursa pull her in closer again. 

“We’re only trying to help,” Ursa said in a tone that made Azula believe her mother was trying to do the opposite.

“Stop trying to meddle,” Azula said sharply. 

“ _Helping_ ,” Ursa corrected. “Now we’ve all noticed in the past few weeks that there has been some...dissension between Katara and yourself.”

“Ursa...” Iroh began with a frown. Azula narrowed her eyes at her mother for a moment and stayed silent. Ursa was looking at her expectantly while Iroh was giving the pair a worrisome look. 

“Your an omega,” Azula finally said slowly. “Perhaps you can give me some advice.” She added. It was not like her to involve her mother in a personal issue she and Katara had but after the fight this morning Azula felt like she was at the end of her rope. She didn’t understand why Katara was mad, why she was hoarding their nest, or when she could expect this to all blow over and Katara to return to rational thinking. Perhaps her mother could give her some insight into Katara’s behavior and how Azula could approach her and properly mend this issue. 

“I’m all ears,” Ursa said as she batted her eyelashes. 

“Here’s the situation,” Azula began. “Katara’s been hoarding our nest recently, it’s been about a month since she’s built it and everytime I attempt to have her take it down she freaks out. I’ve offered to do it and she refuses, I brought a maid in earlier today to take it down and she had a horrible melt down and now I’m trying to find her to...continue the discussion.” No one said anything for a moment.

“Are. You. _Kidding._ Me. Azula?!” Ursa demanded as she squeezed down on Azula’s wrist. “Is this some kind of stupid joke?” 

“Where’s the joke in this?” Azula asked feeling offended by the question. “I’ve been sleeping in my own filth and my wife to be might be losing her mind.” Ursa’s mouth fell open as she absorbed Azula’s words, deciding this was indeed not a joke.

“Oh for the love of...by Agni how could you be so irresponsible?” She shouted as she finally released Azula’s wrist and pushed herself to her feet. “My...who taught you- oh my Agni this is so embarrassing!” Azula watched as her mother began to pace.

“Have all the omegas in this palace lost their minds?” Azula demanded as she watched her mother with a less than impressed look. Iroh frowned as he turned to look at Azula. 

“You’re not even married yet...tell me how long this has been going on again?” Ursa demanded as she spun to look down at Azula.

“A month.” 

“Oh by the wedding...No. No. No. No. we’re going to have to move somethings around,” Ursa muttered to herself as she turned her back to Azula. “Of course if we move the wedding to a few weeks from now the reason will most likely be obvious to everyone but what other choice do we have?”

“What in the world are you on about? We aren't moving my wedding,” Azula said as she watched her mother with a growing feeling of indignation. 

“We are!” Ursa shouted. “And you and Katara have no say in things because neither of you think!” She bellowed.

“You don't think about your actions or how they may affect this family?!” She added before Azula could properly defend herself and Katara. “No. No, all you care about is your pleasures and how things make you two feel! It doesn’t matter what happens in the long run does it because you two we’ll be moving to the Southern Water Tribe where none of this will disturb you!” 

“How-”

“I don't want to hear it,” Ursa declared. “I’m going to find your wedding planner so we can have a discussion, come Iroh!” She said as she stomped towards the front door.

“Ursa-”

“Come!” She shouted as she stormed out of the apartment. Azula sat on the couch with her mouth hanging wide open.

“What just happened?” Azula asked as she turned to look at her uncle.

“Go and find Katara,” Iroh suggested. 

“Brilliant idea Uncle, truly a beautiful piece of advice,” Azula snapped as she pushed herself up to her feet. “I wish I had that idea!” She snarled before breezing past Iroh and back into the halls of the palace to continue her search for her omega.


	21. Lucky and In Love(Mai/Ty Lee & Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee is late to something very important!

Summer, 105 AG

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Ty Lee whispered to herself as she rushed down the palace hallways. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she speed back to the apartment she and Mai shared. It was half past noon which meant that Ty Lee was late. Very, very, _very_ late and she was feeling foolish for it.

She had been spending time with Aang in the gardens of the east wing teaching him a few chi blocking techniques. She had been having such a pleasant time with her friend and teaching him that she had lost track of time. It wasn’t until they had taken a short break and Ty Lee had noticed a passing patrol that she realized what time it was.

The Imperial Guards always went by the gardens fifteen minutes past noon. Ty Lee had never run so fast in her life! She had barely squeaked out an explanation and a goodbye to Aang before rushing back home. She didn’t even notice Aang quickly running after her with a worried expression on his face.

“Ty Lee!” Aang panted as they rounded the corner. The older omega didn’t stop or even register Aang’s voice as she ran faster as they got closer and closer to Ty Lee and Mai’s apartment. When she got to the door she barrelled through it and sprinted through the living room and towards the glass, double doors that lead out to the backyard. 

She came to a stop at the sight she saw. Mai was towering over her tomato garden, gliding from one plant to another as she carefully watered them. Mai had a slight scowl on her face as she did so.

“Oh,” Ty Lee sighed as she watched the scene in front of her with a growing smile. “Mai you're watering our babies!” Ty Lee chirped as she pranced over to her mate.

“No, I’m watering your tomato plants.” Mai corrected. 

“Our babies,” Ty Lee hummed as she watched Mai lovingly. 

“Ty Lee! Ty Lee!” Aang called as he finally caught up to his friend. 

“Oh sure, just invite yourself in,” Mai said with a frown as she picked her head up to look at him. Aang ignored the comment as he hurried over to Ty Lee.

“Are you okay?” Aang asked. 

“I am now,” Ty Lee said. “Mai’s watering our baby tomato plants!” She added for clarification, Aang however only looked more confused.

“Oh cool. But are you okay?” He asked again. “You just ran off out of nowhere and looked really worried!”

“Oh because I was late to water my plants!” Ty Lee said apologetically. “See I have to water my babies every day at the same time in order to get the best results and help them grow nice and big.” She explained causing Mai to roll her eyes.

“It’s nonsense,” Mai said causing Ty Lee to giggle only further confusing Aang. “It doesn’t matter when you water your plants during the day, as long as you water them you’ll get the same result.” Ty Lee giggled again as she shook her head.

“You have to do it the same time everyday!” Ty Lee said with a shining smile. “Consistency is key, you can’t be late even by a minute and clearly you must agree with me because your watering them for me for the first time in four years since I started this garden.” 

“Because I knew you would freak out and cry that your precious plants won’t grow right because for once you were a few minutes late to watering them,” Mai said. “I also knew that you wouldn’t be here on time by eleven fifty-nine.” Ty Lee let out a low purr as she wrapped her arms around Mai's neck and began to rub her cheek against Mai’s.

“My sweetie!”

“Don't,” Mai warned as she snapped her eyes over in Aang’s direction who was still watching with an astonished look. 

“My honey!” Ty Lee giggled. “Such a good daddy!”

“I’m not your plants daddy,” Mai snapped as the tips of her ears began to turn red. 

“You are!” Ty Lee informed Mai. “You are the father to all my current and future children tomato and human.” 

“Ty Lee this conversation is silly!” Mai said her annoyance growing as she heard Aang begin to chuckle. 

“You still watered them for me!” Ty Lee said as she tightened her grip. “Obviously it matters to you somewhat.” Before Mai could answer Aang cleared his throat and caused the couple to turn their attention to him. 

“I think I’m going to head out now,” he said sheepishly. “I don't want to intrude any further.” 

“Bye!” Ty Lee called out as Aang turned around and showed himself out of the apartment. Mai felt herself relax when she heard the front door close and the two were alone. 

“It’s important to you,” Mai said quietly when Ty Lee went back to nuzzling her cheek. “I don't care about these silly plants but you do so...whatever,” Mai grumbled causing Ty Lee to purr happily.

“Mai...you truly are lovely,” Ty Lee said gently as she pulled away from her mate.

“Am I?” Mai huffed her blush deepening.

“Yes! And I love you very much. I'm a very lucky omega,” Ty Lee said as she pecked Mai on the cheek before turning back towards the apartment and heading inside with a sway of her hips. Mai’s blush intensified as she hurried to finish watering the plants.


	22. The Nest: Part 7(Azula/Katara & Mai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally gets a clue.

Summer, 110 AG

Mai knew the moment she walked into the palace clinic. The beta remained quiet as she carefully approached Katara, the omega was standing in front of the shelves that lined the infirmary, she had a clipboard in her hand and was lost in what she was writing. A sharp, bitter scent filled the clinic causing Mai’s stomach to roll as she got closer and closer to the source of the scent. Mai hummed softly as she came to a stop a few inches away from the omega. 

“What do you want?” Katara snapped not bothering to turn and look at Mai. 

“Ty Lee sent me down here to get her pills,” Mai said. “She came by earlier but you weren’t here.” Katara nodded as she tucked her clipboard underneath her arm and headed towards her office. Mai followed quietly, her ears pulling back at the interesting sound resonating through the room.

Mai came to a stop at the threshold of Katara’s office and watched as Katara opened up on of the cabinets that hung on the wall. Katara remained silent as she reached for Ty Lee’s medicine. Katara had a nasty scowl plastered across her face and her bitter scent of anger became stronger and overpowering with each passing second. 

“I’m going to have to wash my clothes when I get home,” Mai said as she waited patiently. “Ty Lee’s not going to be able to stomach your nasty angry scent.” Katara answered with a heavy slam of the cabinet doors. She moved forward quickly and pushed the small bottle of pills into Mai’s chest. Mai quickly pulled her right hand from her sleeves and caught the bottle before it could fall to the floor. 

“Here,” Katara snapped before pushing past Mai and returning back to the clinic. 

“I appreciate it,” Mai said sincerely as she turned to see Katara go back to her spot with her clipboard in hand again. “Thank you.” 

“You don't have to thank me,” Katara’s tone was short as she spoke. “Ty Lee needs those pills for her hypertension, I’m not going to withhold them.” Mai smirked as she glided across clinic and towards the doors that lead out of it.

“I was just being polite,” Mai informed the omega before coming to a stop. “Actually I am curious about one thing, may I ask you a question?” Mai asked as she turned to look back at her friend.

“What?” Katara grunted not taking her eyes off her clipboard.

“Have you started taking these yet?” Mai asked as she held her pill bottle up and began to shake it. Katara’s scowl deepened before she picked her head up look over at Mai.

“I don't have high blood pressure,” Katara said with a disgruntled little huff. 

“Neither did Ty Lee,” Mai said thoughtfully. “Until she got pregnant.” Katara’s eyes went wide and suddenly her anger was replaced with shock. 

“Considering how emotional you can get, I would be surprised if you didn’t suffer the same affliction,” she added. 

“Emotions don't cause blood pressure Mai,” Katara said completely astonished. “It can effect it but…” Katara trailed off as she continued to look at Mai. 

“Mai how do…” Katara trailed off again as she watched Mai reach up and tugged at her right earlobe. Turning around Mai said no more as she headed out of the clinic.

-

Mai was walking through the hallways of the East Wing heading back to her apartment when she came across Azula. The alpha was coming in from the Eastern Courtyard with a sour look written across her face. It only took Azula a second to realize Mai was in the hallway with her. The alpha’s head snapped up as she turned to look over at her friend.

“You’ve seen Katara recently,” Azula said as she hurried over to Mai. “I can smell her bitter scent on you.” 

“I was just in the clinic,” Mai confirmed. “I needed to get Ty Lee’s pills.” 

“I’ve been tearing up this entire wing of the palace looking for Katara,” Azula said with a frown. “She wasn’t in the clinic when I went to look for her.”

“Odd,” Mai said in a tone that began to annoy Azula before Mai could finish. “And here I thought she lived in the clinic and never left it.” 

“I’ll speak with you later,” Azula snapped as she began to head towards the clinic. “Hopefully Katara is still there.” 

“I’m sure they will be,” Mai said to Azula’s back. 

"They?" Azula said with a frown. "Great like I need an audience for this conversation," the alpha grumbled as she headed down the hallway.

-

Azula let out a breath of relief as she finally laid eyes on Katara. Her mate was standing towards the back of the clinic looking out of one of the large windows. Azula was careful as she approached her omega.

“Katara,” Azula called out gently. “You have no idea the quest I undertook in order to find you since the last time we saw each other.” She added when Katara said nothing. Azula frowned and folded her arms behind her back as she looked around the clinic.

“I came here earlier and you weren’t here,” Azula continued on as she tiptoed closer to Katara. "Have you had many patients since arriving?” 

“Only Mai came to visit,” Katara said before clearing her throat. “She needed to pick up some pills for Ty Lee.”

“So I heard,” Azula said. “Was Sokka here earlier?” 

“No, he’s fine as far as I know,” Katara said with a shrug. “Why?” 

“Well I was just with Zuko earlier and I’m not sure who else would be here with you,” Azula informed Katara as she thought back to what Mai had said a few minutes prior.

“Why do you think someone else was with me?” Katara asked glancing over her shoulder at Azula. 

“Because Mai-” Azula cut herself off. 

_ “I’m sure they will be.” _

It was like everything that happened today hit Azula at once. Her mother freaking out and demanding the wedding be moved up, her maid and Zuko’s suggestion earlier, and Katara’s freakout and persistence about their nest.

“Oh my,” Azula whimpered causing Katara to turn around. Katara’s eyes went wide at the sight of Azula, all the blood had drained out of her face and she was swaying back and forth. “I feel lightheaded.” Katara immediately moved forward and wrapped her arms around Azula to steady her.

“Come here and sit down,” Katara said as she began to pull Azula towards one of the examination tables.

“Are- you- are-” Azula could barely form a sentence as her mind began to whirl. Images of the mother turtleduck leading around her babies in the pond flashed in Azula’s mind causing her knees to buckle. 

“Azula!” Katara exclaimed as Azula collapsed onto the ground and began to hyperventilate. “Breath! Honey you have to breath!” Katara said as she took Azula by the wrists and pulled her up into a sitting position. 

“Azula take in deep breaths,” Katara attempted to couch Azula speaking as soothingly as possible. However, Azula could barely hear Katara. Pushing herself up to her feet Katara hurried into her office. She came back a few seconds later with a paper bag and found Azula laying on the ground again.

“Oh ‘Zula,” Katara cried as she knelt down next to Azula and sat her up again. “Here breath into this- slowly,” Katara said as she opened the paper bag and put it to Azula’s mouth. Katara then moved to cradled the back of Azula’s head and held the paper bag with the other. A few seconds later Azula brought her shaking hands up to the paper bag and held it herself. Katara kept her hand on the back of Azula’s hand and dropped the other down to her thigh.

“What happened?” Katara asked when Azula finally began to calm down enough to pull the bag away from her mouth.

“Are you pregnant?!” Azula exclaimed causing Katara to flinch, she remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

“Did Mai say something to you?” Katara asked her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

“In so many words,” Azula stammered out. “But- today mother freaked out about our wedding and Zuko and the turtleducks and the maid and our  _ nest  _ I- I- !” Azula’s face had gone completely red now and the veins in her neck were popping out and she tried to get her words out.

“Yes, Azula, yes I’m pregnant,” Katara finally said without any doubt. Azula’s eyes almost popped out of her skull before they rolled into the back of her head. Katara watched with wide eyes of her own as Azula fell backwards and fainted. 


	23. The Nest: Part 8(Azula/Katara, Iroh/Ursa, Sokka/Zuko, Mai/Ty Lee)[End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula comes to with the exciting news that she is to be a father!

Summer, 110 AG

“This is not exactly the reaction I was looking for,” Katara said with wide eyes as she looked down at Azula. She was still kneeling by her alpha’s side, completely shocked by what had just happened. Katara had seen Azula in a few... _odd_ states of mind before but never had she seen her alpha react to anything like this.

Katara felt a knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach, she would have liked for Azula’s reaction to her being pregnant with their first born child to have been a little different. Katara frowned as she gazed down at Azula’s face. Even now, the alpha looked worried beyond belief.

“What am I going to do with you?” Katara asked softly as she reached forward and lightly poked the tip of Azula’s nose. The moment Katara’s finger touched it Azula’s eyes snapped open. The alpha sucked in a deep breath before swiftly sitting up. Katara quickly dropped her hand and watched with wide eyes at Azula’s sudden return to consciousness.

Katara watched as Azula quickly scanned the infirmary before turning to look at the omega. Katara could see the questioning look in Azula’s honey colored eyes- and for the briefest of seconds Katara wondered if their child would have those eyes. 

“Are you…?” Azula trailed off as she leaned in closer to Katara by only an inch. Katara, unable to find words, began to quickly nod her head. The omega could feel tears begin to well along the edges of her eyes and seconds later they started to slide down her cheeks. Azula gasped gently before reaching forward and pulling Katara into a bone crushing hug that was so tight it was almost hard to breath.

Seconds later Azula began to release the sweetest scent Katara had ever smelled coming off of her. Katara’s heart began to slam in her chest as she tightened her grip on her alpha. When the two finally pulled apart Katara felt her breath leave her body at the look on Azula’s face. Much like Katara, tears were freely falling down Azula’s face and a bright smile was stretched across it.

The alpha looked happier than Katara had ever seen her in the ten years they had known each other. 

“How far along are you?” Azula asked, her voice quivering as she spoke.

“A month,” Katara squeaked out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Azula asked softly, her smile never leaving her face.

“I knew,” Katara blurted out her full voice returning to her. “In my heart, when I was late I knew I was having a child- _our_ child but I- I just wanted to be- before I told you I needed-” Azula cut Katara off with a loving kiss.

“I understand,” Azula promised and Katara could feel that Azula’s words were sincere. The omega let out a soft sigh and with it all the guilt she had been feeling over keeping her pregnancy a secret from Azula. 

Katara felt a shiver go down her spine as Azula gently cupped her face. The alpha let out a low rumble as she pressed her forehead against Katara’s. 

“Next time, I want to know the second you do,” Azula whispered. Katara nodded before kissing Azula deeply. With no more words to say at the moment, the two wrapped themselves in each others arms and held each other closely.

-

“A father...I’m going to be a father,” Azula’s whispered as she looked up at her and Katara’s bedroom ceiling. Katara smiled at the excitement and awe in Azula’s voice. 

“A lot of somebodies,” Katara purred as she nuzzled her cheek against Azula’s chest and curled up tightly to her alphas side. The two were laying in the center of their nest, basking in the news that they would soon be parents.

“Do you think you’re going to have a litter?” Azula asked, surprise coloring her tone. Katara chuckled and craned her head up to look at her mate.

“I don't think so,” Katara said honestly. “My mother only had single births, so did my grandmother, and great grandmother although I suppose anything is possible. I just meant that we’re going to have a lot of somebodies one day.” She explained causing Azula to blush and nod quickly.

“Well you know my mother only had single births as well, so did both of my grandmothers, and my great grandmother who was married to Fire Lord Sozin had a single birth as well,” Azula said thoughtfully. “But according to my mother her great grandmother gave birth to a litter of six, so the gene is present on my side.” Katara smiled and began to slowly rub small circles along Azula’s belly with her thumb, causing Azula let out a low happy rumble. 

“Like I said anything is possible,” Katara said softly. “I think we’re probably only having one baby right now, I’ll know in another two months for sure though.” 

“We could ask Mai,” Azula said quickly. “She might have heard more than one heartbeat when she was in the infirmary with you.”

“We should,” Katara said with a nod. “But that can wait.”

“Wait, we should go right now,” Azula said excitedly as she attempting to push herself up but Katara quickly moved her hand to Azula’s chest and pushed her back down on the bed. “What are you doing, don't you want to know?”

“Of course but I don't want to leave our nest right now,” Katara said as she placed her head back on Azula’s chest. The truth was Katara didn't need to know because she felt as if she already did. Still she didn't want to take the excitement away from Azula by dismissing the idea. “Mai isn’t going anywhere and for the moment neither are we.” Azula chuckled and shook her head. After the news she had gotten today, it was almost impossible to feel anything negative. 

“Fine, fine you win as usual,” Azula said as she leaned back against the pillows. The two laid in silence for a few moments. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to be a father,” Azula said once more as she stared up at the ceiling. 

“Do you think we’re going to have a boy or a girl?” Azula asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, do you think they’ll be an alpha, omega or beta?” Azula asked as she reached down and began to rub the small of Katara’s back.

“I have no idea.”

“Alright then, do you think they’ll be a firebender, waterbender, or nonbender?” 

“Hmm I don't know,” Katara said with a shrug.

“Guess!”

“I don't know Azula,” Katara laughed.

“By Agni this pregnancy is going to be dull if you aren’t going to play the guessing game with me,” the alpha teased. 

“Azula,” Katara exclaimed as she playfully smacked her alphas belly. “My pregnancy is not going to be dull! Don't say such things.”

“Alright, alright,” Azula said in surrender. They went back to silence before Azula broke it once more. “My guess is: a little girl, omega, waterbender just like her mother...now you guess.” Azula prompted as she pinched at Katara's back.

“Fine! I say a little girl, alpha, firebender just like her father,” Katara said caving in. 

“You just picked the exact opposite of mine! Where’s the fun in that?” Azula demanded causing Katara to roll her eyes as she sat up to look at her alpha.

“Is there no pleasing you?” Katara demanded.

“Is that a real question? You’re giving me my first child, I’m very pleased,” Azula hummed as she sat up as well. Reaching forward Azula slipped her hand in Katara’s tunic and pressed her warm hand against the omegas still flat stomach. “Very pleased indeed.” Katara melted at Azula’s words before leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against Azula’s. 

It was a pleasant kiss, warm and loving but it didn't last long. Just as Katara was deepening their kiss, Azula swiftly broke it. When Katara opened her eyes she saw a look of dread cross Azula’s face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Katara asked with a frown, she couldn't imagine what could be causing Azula to look like that in a moment like this.

“You said you're already one month pregnant?” Azula asked quickly.

“Yeah, almost two.” Katara said confused by her mates sudden shift.

“Spirits Katara we only have eight months to build an igloo and make our home,” Azula groaned. Katara let out a shaky breath as Azula’s revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. She wished, In all the time she had known she was pregnant, that she would have had this revelation sooner. “And if we’re going to have more than two children like you want, we need to build a big igloo and a huge plot of land.” Azula added.

“Fuck me,” Katara said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Usually Katara’s use of such profanity would shock Azula but right now the truth of their current situation was far too frightening to even acknowledge such things. “We need to get married quickly.”

“Your father is going to skin me alive,” Azula said as she scrubbed her hands against her face. “He isn’t going to make getting married easy.”

“He’s going to have a lot to say but he’s not going to have a choice but to let us marry quickly, you know how he is,” Katara said and Azula did. Azula very much did. She remembered Hakoda’s reaction when he found out that Katara and she were living together before marriage. He almost killed Azula then. “He’s so traditional, to him it would be remiss for us to have a child out of wedlock. The fact that we conceived our baby before we got married is going to send him over the edge.” 

“My mother is going to skin me alive when she finds out we're changing wedding locations,” Azula said as she scrubbed her hands against her face harder. “She was already freaking out earlier.”

“Why?” Katara asked.

“Well because I’m an idiot and didn’t pick up on the signs that you were pregnant I asked her for her advice about our little nest situation,” Azula began and Katara started to groan knowing exactly where this was going. “She figured out you were pregnant immediately-"

"Well of course," Katara sighed. "Any omega who had a child would have."

"Right, well she started ranting and raving about moving our wedding and then she went to go talk to our wedding planner.” Azula said with a frown.

“So then she should be happy,” Katara said though she knew Ursa wouldn’t be. “We’re getting married as soon as possible.” 

“Not in the Fire Nation,” Azula sang.

“She can still come to the one in the South Pole,” Katara said as she moved to get up. “Come on, let's go and talk to your family now so we can start packing as soon as possible.” Azula nodded and began to move as well.

-

Katara and Azula found Ursa and Iroh back in their apartment. Iroh had once again answered the door but after Azula’s last visit he was a little more hesitant to allow them in. Still he stepped aside, when Katara asked sweetly, and led them into the backyard where Ursa was currently stewing. There was a stale unpleasant scent in the air and Azula and Katara knew no matter what they said they were in for a fight.

“I talked to your wedding planner,” Ursa said the moment that Azula and Katara came to a stop. “I had to throw around my weight as the Royal Mother, she’s currently scrambling to find a wedding venue that will marry you in a few weeks time.”

“Why can’t we just get married in the palace?” Azula asked on principal. Katara was quick to elbow Azula’s side and give her a warning look. Now was not the time to argue for the sake of her alphas pride.

“Summer is wedding season,” Ursa said instead of answering Azula. 

“Azula told me you already know that we’re having a child,” Katara said causing Ursa to scowl. The younger omega had to bite her tongue at Ursa’s reaction. Again, it was not the one she was looking for. 

“It wasn’t hard to figure out!” Ursa snapped. “When else does an omega hoard a nest?” Azula and Katara shared a look.

“You could be a little happier,” Azula muttered.

“We’re very happy,” Iroh said quickly.

“No we aren’t!” Ursa said flat out causing Azula to snarl and Katara to scowl. “Do you know how this is going to look! Everyone is going to figure out why we had to move the wedding, do you know what they'll say? What were you two thinking?” She demanded, reiterating what she had said to Azula earlier. 

“Weren’t you just pushing me to have children a month or so ago when you found out Ty Lee was pregnant?” Azula demanded.

“Yes after you two got married!” Ursa said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Katara said quickly. “You and my father can be so old fashioned, any child is a gift if we’re married or not, you should be happy that your having a grandchild.” Ursa rolled her eyes causing Azula to snarl once more.

“Don't roll your eyes at her, she’s making a good point!” Azula snapped. “But don't worry Katara and I are getting married right away.” Azula said which seemed to surprise Ursa more than anything else.

“At least you have some sense,” Ursa said softly. “Although considering what Katara just said I was expecting some push back.”

“As much as I think your ideals about marriage and children are outdated like I said you share the same view as my father,” Katara explained. “And as much as I love to fight him on it at the end of the day Azula and I will be living in the tribe under him.” 

“Oh?” Iroh asked looking at Katara and Azula curiously. 

“My father won’t give Azula or I a plot of land together unless we’re married,” Katara said her annoyance growing as she thought about the situation Azula and she found themselves in. Katara hated the idea to bowing to anyone, especially when it came to how she conducted herself and lead her family. But right now Katara knew she didn't have much say which was perhaps the most annoying thing of all. “

"And we need a large igloo for our family so we need to go to the South Pole as quickly as possible so we can start building it.” Azula added pulling Katara from her thoughts. 

“You’re a waterbender, how long could it take to build an igloo?” Iroh asked Katara.

“A home has to be built with two hands,” Katara said. “That my father and I agree on, Azula and I have to build it from scratch and fill it with things to make it a proper home. Eight months seems like a lot of time but it’ll go by quickly.”

“And those eight months can’t be spent building,” Azula said with a frown. “The house needs to be built before you start to really show, we have to be settled and I’ll have to start hunting and have enough food stocked for when our baby comes.” 

“When do you plan on going to the Southern Water Tribe?” Ursa demanded. Azula and Katara shared another look before Azula spoke.

“By the end of the week,” Azula said.

“We can’t have a wedding that fast,” Ursa insisted.

“We’re getting married in the South Pole,” Azula said. 

“Absolutely not,” Ursa said with a shake of her head. 

“That’s not your decision,” Katara said hotly.

“I am already tolerating you two leaving to move there!” Ursa shouted. “You both will at least give me the wedding!”

“No,” they said in unison.

“We don't have time to argue either,” Azula said with a huff. "If you've been listening then you know we don't have time to wait around for a wedding, we need to head to the South Pole quickly, it'll just be more convenient to have the ceremony down there."

"I'm sorry Ursa, but getting married here is now out of the question." Katara said firmly. Ursa went quiet as she glared at the couple her face going red. Azula sighed before she began to speak again. 

“We’re to be married by Hakoda in the Southern Water Tribe...if you want to come with us-”

“Out both of you,” Ursa said in a dangerously calm tone.

“Ursa-” Iroh began with a frown but she paid him no mind.

“Out!” She snarled a fresh disgusting smell coming from her. 

“Come on,” Azula said pulling Katara towards the door and out of the apartment. 

“Well that went better than I expected,” Katara said. 

“I'll need to speak with Zuko, he'll need to know immediately,” Azula said in a muted tone causing Katara to frown. That untouchable feeling had disappeared for Azula and it was clear to see her mother’s reaction was affecting her more than the alpha would ever let on.

“She’ll come around,” Katara said softly as she wrapped Azula in a hug. “I promise.”

-

After that Azula and Katara split up. Katara went to go and search for Sokka while Azula went to find Zuko. Azula found her brother where she had left him- tossing pieces of bread to the turtleducks. 

“Zuko,” Azula called out getting his attention.

“Ah did you come back to brainstorm?” Zuko asked with a teasing look. “Should we head to the war-”

“Katara’s having my child,” Azula blurted out cutting Zuko off. The older alpha looked completely gobsmacked by the words. 

"Are you joking?" Zuko demanded when he finally regained his thoughts. "Are you teasing me? If your teasing me-"

"Zuko. I'm going to be someone's father." Azula said her words causing his eyes to almost pop out of his head. He immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to his sister. Zuko almost knocked Azula off her feet as he bum rushed her into a tight hug.

“Your having a baby!” Zuko shouted.

“Yes!” Azula shouted back.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Zuko cheered as he tightened his arms around Azula and spun her around. The same sweet scent that had poured off of Azula earlier was coming off of Zuko in strong waves now. 

“You get to be someone’s precious _uncle_ ,” Azula confirmed as the unpleasant feeling she had from her conversation with her mother quickly washed away and the joy she had felt earlier returned. She was so giddy she didn’t even mind Zuko spinning her around.

“How far along is she?” Zuko asked as he placed Azula down.

“One month,” Azula said. The world was spinning around her as dizziness took hold and Azula wasn’t sure if it was from the twirling or the elation she was feeling at her brother’s reaction. She was glad that someone in her family seemed happy for her and Katara. 

“Eight months, that’s going to go by fast,” Zuko said with a bright smile. 

“Fast and slow at the same time,” Azula said. 

“So I’m guessing the wedding is being pushed up,” Zuko said causing Azula’s smile to drop slightly as she was reminded of the conversation she had just had with her mother. “Let me guess mom freaked on you. Again. Oh! Wait, that's why she was screaming at you about going to the wedding planner earlier wasn’t it?” Zuko asked.

“She figured it out before the two of us,” Azula said.

“Oh and this is why Katara was hoarding her nest and acting so protective of it,” Zuko said the realization blooming across his face. “Well I guess now you have no objections about keeping it up, huh?” Azula shook her head and blushed. 

“Wait…” Zuko frowned as a thought crossed his mind. “How does this affect the move to the Southern Water Tribe?”

“We’re going within the week,” Azula finally confessed causing Zuko to wince. “We need to get married soon to start building our home, you remember we had this conversation about how Hakoda won’t give us a plot of land to build on if we’re not married.” Zuko nodded his head.

“But a week...that’s too fast!” Zuko said but Azula shook her head.

“We only have eight months now to build a home and get settled,” Azula said. “If we could leave tonight it would be preferable. I know this is short notice but...well I’m not exactly sorry.” Azula said honestly causing Zuko to laugh.

“Well I know one thing I want to come to the wedding,” Zuko said causing Azula to smile once more.

“I hope so, believe it or not I would like for at least someone on this side of the family to be there,” Azula said.

“Who wouldn't be there?” Zuko said quickly. 

“Mother and Iroh,” Azula said her smile quickly dropping.

“They’re coming with us,” Zuko said without question.

“Mother isn’t even happy Katara is pregnant,” Azula scoffed. “And when we informed her we were without a doubt getting married in the Southern Water Tribe she kicked us out of her apartment. Iroh said little during the whole conversation- he always agrees with her though.”

“That isn’t true,” Zuko said with a shake of his head.

“It’s all true!” Azula insisted.

“No it isn’t,” Zuko assured her. “Mother...is mother and right now she’s just a little miffed but she’ll come around and be the most annoying overbearing grandmother in the entire world.” Zuko promised. “In fact I’ll bet you my crown that by the time Katara is showing she’s going to be demanding to move in with you two to help with the baby when it comes.”

“I doubt that,” Azula said as she shook her head.

“Trust me I know mother,” Zuko said. “She’ll get over the fact that the wedding won’t be here in Caldera, she'll be the first person on the boat to go, and I would like to add that Iroh doesn’t always agree with mother, they just band together when you’re around to terrorize them.” He chuckled causing Azula to roll her eyes.

“You’re going to be a dad,” Zuko said after a few moments of silence.

“Is there a scarier thought?” Azula asked her grin returning.

“Yeah, me becoming a father!” Zuko said as he linked his arm with Azula’s. “Now come on I want to see Katara! We need to make preparations as well, I need to find someone suitable to watch my throne while I’m gone.”

-

Katara found her brother in one of the training yards in the East Wing. He was swinging his sword at one of the training dummies with an intense look on his face. He had been in hiding here for most of the day unaware of any of the events taking place in the palace.

“Sokka!” Katara called out as she headed into the courtyard.

“I’m busy leave me alone!” Sokka said.

“That’s no way to talk to your pregnant sister,” Katara said as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“Katara I don't know if you know this but my life is currently in- what?!” Sokka shouted as he dropped his sword and spun around. “Did I hear you right?” He demanded. A smile spread across Katara’s face.

“I dunno what did you hear?” Katara teased.

“Katara don't play with me!” Sokka said as he hurried over to her. “Are you pregnant woman?!”

“I’m one month along!” Katara announced. Sokka let out a happy, pup like squeal, as he reached forward and Katara into a tight hug. Sokka began to cry tears of joy which triggered Katara to start crying again. 

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby,” Sokka sobbed as he held onto his sister tighter. 

“It's amazing!” Katara cried as she buried her face into Sokka’s shoulder. “I’m going to be a mother!”

“You? I’m going to be an uncle,” Sokka said through his tears. The two held one another for a minute before pulling away. Sokka was smiling brightly at his sister, he looked as if he could start jumping for joy at any moment. “What are we naming her?”

“I don't know if it’s a her yet,” Katara said before Sokka gave her a knowing look. A second later Katara matched it. “I’m naming her after mom.”

“Oh Katara,” Sokka cried, fresh tears falling down his face at the news. "That's so beautiful."

“Don't tell Azula I said that,” Katara said quickly.

“Why not?” Sokka asked as he sniffed. “That’s the perfect name for our baby, no way she would object!” 

“No, no, of course she wouldn’t object over the name,” Katara said in a hushed tone. “But,” Katara smiled. “It would appear she likes to play the guessing game and I don't want to ruin that for her, I don't want to spoil the surprise either.” 

“So is there some kind of waterbending magic that lets you know for sure your having a little girl?” Sokka asked.

“No it’s not waterbending _magic_ , I just know.” Katara said with such certainty that Sokka had no room left to question. “Beside physically there’s no way to know what gender my child is at the moment but...I know.” Katara reiterated as she dropped her hand to her stomach.

“Waterbender?”

“Naturally,” Katara giggled causing Sokka to chuckle softly. 

“Alpha?”

“Omega idiot,” Katara said quickly.

“So we’ll have a little _you_ running around in no time basically,” Sokka said as he reached forward and placed his hand over Katara’s. “Oh Azula is in trouble.” Sokka sang causing Katara to laugh.

“Where is Azula anyway?” Sokka asked.

“She went to go tell Zuko,” Katara said. “Actually we should go and find them, I’m curious to see how Zuko reacted to the news.” 

“If I'm crying he's a mess,” Sokka said as they headed back into the palace. 

“Hopefully tears of joy,” Katara laughed though she already knew the answer. 

“Of course but forget Zuko what are you and Azula going to do?” Sokka asked a little more seriously as they headed down the hallways. “I mean not to damping the mood but I know you two plan on moving back to the tribe and...dad is going to kill you.” Katara rolled her eyes and caught Sokka up on everything that had happened since Azula made that revelation herself earlier that afternoon.

“Ursa reacted like that?” Sokka asked with a frown. “Geez I thought it was bad when she...well let’s not talk about that now. That’s going to be a rough boat ride.” Katara nodded as they turned the hallway.

“Azula is understandably upset but I know Ursa well enough to know she’ll come around.” Katara said repeating her words from earlier. “I know she’ll be at the wedding and she’ll be so annoying when Kya finally comes.” 

“Better than the other option,” Sokka said with a smile and Katara couldn’t help but agree. She knew Ursa would eventually be happy if she wasn’t already but Katara expected that once they arrived in the South Pole Ursa and Hakoda were going to gang up and Azula and herself.

“Oh we have to gather everyone else to!” Sokka said pulling Katara from her thoughts. “To change the subject- we need to get Suki, Toph, and...Aang.” Katara frowned.

“Toph and Suki will be easy enough but I don't know where Aang is.” Katara said.

“I...have an idea,” Sokka said with a blush. Katara raised her brows but said no more, she was quickly distracted by a sweet, sweet scent. The same one from earlier. A moment later Azula and Zuko turned the corner.

“Uncle Zuko!” Sokka bellowed as he hurried toward his mate.

“Uncle Sokka!” Zuko cried back as they embraced. They pulled apart quickly however to embrace the parents to be. Zuko was laughing happily as he and Katara hugged and Sokka happily clapped Azula’s back as they hugged as well. 

“I can’t believe my sister is making you a papa,” Sokka laughed. 

“Me either,” Azula said honestly.

“You’re going to be a great mother Katara,” Zuko said warmly.

“Thank you Zuko,” Katara said as warm feeling spreading through her at his words. The four spoke for a few moments before they were quickly interrupted. 

“What is that sweet smell?!” They all turned to see Ty Lee bounding down the hallway with Mai gliding behind her. 

“Our alphas,” Sokka said brightly. 

“And what has everyone so happy?” Ty Lee asked. Before any of them could break the news Ty Lee squealed. “Mai told me!” Katara laughed as Ty Lee jumped into Katara’s arms laughing happily.

“Congratulations,” Mai said as she approached Azula. “You’re probably not going to be a very good father.” She then informed her friend.

“Coming from you that means little,” Azula said dryly. The two were able to maintain straight faces for about two seconds before they broke out into laughter. Reaching forward the two quickly embraced before pulling apart.

“Azula!” Ty Lee chirped as she pulled Azula into a hug as well. 

“Ty Lee!” Azula chirped back imitating her friend. 

“We’re going to be parents!” Ty Lee cried. “If only you were raising your baby here, it would be just like when we were kids.”

“And that is exactly why were moving to the South Pole,” Azula informed Ty Lee as Mai gave Katara a swift hug. A thought suddenly occurred to Azula as she and Ty Lee pulled apart from one each other.

“Mai how many children are we having?” Azula asked turning her attention away from Ty Lee and to the beta. 

“Do you really want to know?” Mai asked.

“That’s why I asked.” Azula said.

“Please tell us,” Katara added kindly for Azula's sake. She knew Azula couldn't wait for too long if she didn't have to. 

“For you I’ll oblige,” Mai told the waterbender. “I only heard one heartbeat.” Azula and Katara laughed before pulling each other into their arms.

“One little waterbender,” Azula said proudly puffing out her chest as any proud father would. 

-

“How ironic; after all this time of wanting to take the nest down now that we're actually doing it, I don't want it to go.” Azula said as she watched Katara carefully dismantle it. “We made a baby in this nest, I don't want it down.” A two days had passed since everyone had found out about Katara’s pregnancy. They were just finishing packing up now taking only the essentials they would need, in a few hours they would all be heading towards the Earth Kingdom to pick up Toph and Suki. 

“Now you know how I feel,” Katara said with a smile. “But don't worry, this is going in a special bag, I have the whole nest memorized by heart. As soon as I can I’ll have it rebuilt.” Azula nodded.

“Still, it won’t be the same.”

“Of course it will,” Katara said firmly. Azula smiled and continued to back their things. Zuko had promised to send them everything else once he got back to Caldera. He had convinced his most senior councilman after Azula to watch the throne while he was gone. Iroh was indeed coming though Azula was still unsure if Ursa would be. They hadn’t spoken since their confrontation in Iroh and Ursa’s apartment. 

Zuko and everyone else was convinced she would show up. Azula was pretending not to care but deep down she hoped her mother would. Once they finished packing they headed towards the front doors of the palace. Almost everyone was waiting for them. Ursa was the only one in the family missing.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting,” Katara said as they approached the group. 

“It’s fine,” Zuko assured them. 

“We weren’t waiting too long either,” Ty Lee said quickly.

“Though I am tired of standing here so, shall we go?” Mai asked.

“Is it final then that mother isn't coming?” Azula asked turning to Iroh.

“I think she still has time to surprise you,” the older alpha said with a wink.

“I agree,” Zuko said with a nod. “But for now we should probably head out.” Everyone agreed and began to make their way out of the palace and towards the carriages waiting to take them towards the docks.

“Did you hear back from dad?” Sokka asked Katara as he slid into the carriage beside Katara.

“No but I asked him not to reply, I didn’t think his letter would get here before he headed out.” Sokka nodded. “I was right.” She added for good measure as the carriage took off. Across from her Azula smirked and Zuko shook his head. 

The carriage ride was a quiet one and when they got out everyone began to feel excited as they headed towards the pier. Katara’s boat, a relatively large vessel, was stationed at a private dock. So, when they all got closer and saw a big commotion going on around it everyone was confused.

“What's going on?” Katara asked with a scowl as she lead them towards her boat. 

“Mom!” Azula said with wide eyes once they got close enough to see what was happening. Ursa was standing in the center of the dock directing royal guards as they loaded her numerous amount of luggage onto the boat. “How many times do I have to tell you that the Royal Procession are not your servants!” Azula demanded.

“They are serving a dual purpose! They are _protecting_ and _serving_ me!” Ursa said. Azula rolled her eyes but did accept an awkward hug from her mother. Katara looked a tad bit annoyed that Ursa was taking a certain amount of command over her boat. 

Iroh, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Sokka seemed pleased with Ursa’s presence, Mai looked pleased as well though her happiness seemed less innocent. 

“So how long until were at the South Pole?” Ursa asked once everyone had boarded and the boat had been untied from the dock and the anchor lifted.

“We need to make a few stops first,” Azula informed her mother. “We’re picking up Toph, Suki, and Aang along the way.” 

“Aang?” Ursa asked before letting out a low sigh. “Spirits none of us are surviving this trip.” She muttered to herself before disappearing off the deck and into the cabin. Azula shook her head before heading towards Katara who was standing at the stern, bending waves that gently pushed the boat forward towards the sea while Sokka steered from the bow.

Once they were away from the docks and on open water Katara stopped bending and headed over to her mate.

“You shouldn’t over exert yourself,” Azula said.

“Don't start,” Katara warmed.

“What?” Azula asked with a frown.

“You are not going to be an overprotective polar bear dog during this whole pregnancy,” Katara warned her mate.

“More like an overprotective dragon,” Azula said causing Katara to roll her eyes. Azula smiled and thought of her mother's words. “I’ll back off...for the moment.” Azula promised for the sake of a peaceful trip- at least on their end. Reaching forward Azula pulled Katara into her arms. 

“Azu…” Katara shook her head as she trailed off. “Whatever, I don't have the energy to argue at the moment."

"No energy, Katara you need to-"

"Don't you tell me what I need to do my alpha, If you think I’m going to let you be an overbearing knothead you have another thing coming.” Katara snapped as she jabbed her finger against Azula's chest. Azula sighed before pressing a kiss to Katara's forehead.

“You know, I would expect nothing less,” Azula said. “But you are carrying my child, I’m not going down without a fight.” She purred before butting her head against Katara’s. 

“You know, I would expect nothing less,” Katara said back before pulling Azula into a soft kiss.


	24. What's In A Name?(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Ty Lee begin the journey to finding their child a respectable name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between part 3 and part 4 of the nest.

Summer, 110 AG

Ty Lee did not notice Mai’s presence immediately. The omega was laying in their bed, propped up against the mountain of pillows on their bed. She had a wide scroll in her hands sent to her courtesy of her sister Ty Lum. It was late at night and Ty Lee had been going over the scroll for the better part of it.

“Don't you think you should be asleep?” Mai asked causing Ty Lee to jump. The omega picked her head up and flared her nostrils as she looked up at her wife. Mai was standing in the doorway with a soft look on her face.

“I can’t sleep,” Ty Lee said softly causing Mai to frown.

“You weren’t waiting up for me, were you?” Mai asked, her voice taking on a slight tone of worry. Ty Lee smiled softly at the beta.

“Don't flatter yourself Mai,” Ty Lee teased. “I was reading this,” Ty Lee picked up the scroll as best she could to show Mai. The beta hummed softly as she moved to stand by Ty Lee’s side of the bed. The beta towered over Ty Lee as she looked down at the scroll.

“Oh,” Mai said as she narrowed her eyes, recognizing the scroll. “That’s Ty Lat’s scroll  with all the baby names in it, isn't it?” Ty Lee frowned.

“No this is Ty Lum’s.” Ty Lee corrected. 

“My deepest apologizes,” Mai said in a flat tone as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Ty Lee scouted over a little in order to give Mai some more room. “Have you found any names you liked?” Mai asked as she reached forward and brushed her hand against Ty Lee’s swelling stomach. 

“I did,” Ty Lee said carefully. 

“Tell me,” Mai encouraged. 

“I really like the name Xiao Pai for a girl,” Ty Lee said, Mai said nothing which for Ty Lee was enough of an answer. "You don't like Xiao Pai?"

“It certainly wouldn’t be my first choice,” Mai said as she rubbed her chin.

“Why?” Ty Lee asked with a pout. "It's the cutest name on the list!"

“Well I think that might be the problem, It sounds a bit kiddish don't you think?” Mai asked as she rubbed her thumb against Ty Lee’s stomach. 

“So your main objection to the name Xiao Pai is that it sounds too kiddish of a name...for our kid?” Ty Lee asked causing Mai to chuckle softly.

“Yes.” Mai said simply. 

“Mai!”

“One day our  _ kid  _ will be an adult,” Mai pointed out. “Can you imagine our ninety year old daughter with the name  _ Xiao Pai _ ?” The beta asked causing Ty Lee to giggle. 

“I can and I absolutely love the idea!” Ty Lee chirped. Mai smiled and pressed her palm against Ty Lee’s stomach. 

“Do you have any other names you like for girls?” Mai asked. 

“P’li,” Ty Lee said, Mai thought about it for a second.

“Well...I don't hate it.” Mai said with a shrug. Ty Lee frowned as she adjusted herself slightly against the pillows. 

“Not exactly the reaction I was looking for,” Ty Lee said with a sigh. 

“It’s a bit bland.” Mai said. “What else do you like?” 

“I like Lee for a boys name,” Ty Lee said a little less confidently.

“I sense a bit of a theme going on with the last two names,” Mai teased as she leaned forward and gave Ty Lee a soft kiss on the nose. The omega blushed as she looked away from Mai with a pout. “Lee is very common.” Mai pointed out kindly.

“Why don't you look then!” Ty Lee snapped as she thrusted the scroll towards Mai. "Since obviously you're taste when it comes to babies names are far superior than my own!" 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Mai said with a frown. "I just wanted to give you my honest opinion."

“Just look,” Ty Lee huffed. Mai nodded, she didn't want to fight right now. Glancing down at the scroll, she saw there were hundreds of names scrawled out on it. They were all separated into two different columns for both boy and girl names respectively. 

“Hmm what about the name Shaolin for a girl?” Mai suggested causing Ty Lee to snort. “Are you only doing that because I didn’t fancy your names?” Mai asked as she glanced up at her wife. Ty Lee crossed her arms over her chest with an offended look. 

“No,” Ty Lee said with a shake of her head. “I just think it sounds a little old fashioned is all, can you imagine our three month old with a name like _Shaolin_?” Ty Lee asked causing Mai to smile gently.

“Fair enough,” Mai said as she looked back down at the scroll. “What about Zhi for a little boy?” Ty Lee pulled an unflattering face.

“Absolutely not,” the omega said clearly, Mai rolled her eyes.

“It sounds like a fine name to me,” Mai muttered to herself. “...perhaps Taozin.” 

“Why do you hate our future son?” Ty Lee asked causing Mai to scowl.

“I like Taozin thank you very much,” Mai said as she placed her scroll down.

“Well I like my names to,” Ty Lee pointed out. Mai sighed and rubbed her free hand over her face. She felt her exhaustion begin to creep in as she looked back down at the list. Seeing the look of exhaustion on Mai's face caused Ty Lee let out a soft purr and suddenly the tension in the room quickly dissolved between the two. “Should we go to sleep and talk about it later?” Ty Lee asked as she reached forward and brushed the tips of her fingers against Mai’s bangs. 

“That is one thing I do like the sound of,” Mai said as she began to roll up the scroll.

“You know Mai if nothing else, I think eventually you’re going to see it my way when it comes to the name Xiao Pai,” Ty Lee purred as Mai placed the scroll onto Ty Lee’s end table. Mai chuckled softly as she glanced back over at Ty Lee.

“I have no doubt of that my love,” Mai said gently. “You have a talent of whittling down my resolve to nothing, but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing without a fight.” Mai informed her mate, it was something Ty Lee knew all too well.


	25. A Little Help From Friends:Part 1(Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation about naming their future child, Ty Lee and Mai seek advice from Katara and Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between part 3 and part 4 of the nest.

Summer, 110 AG

“Katara do you think Xiao Pai is a cute name for a little girl?” Ty Lee asked during the middle of their lunch. Katara was quiet for a moment as she thought over her friends question.

“I do,” Katara finally said with a growing smile. “Is that what you’re going to name your baby if it’s a girl?” Katara asked excitedly. Ty Lee frowned and looked down at the cooling tea in front of her. 

“Well not exactly,” she said a bit hesitant causing Katara's smile to quickly turn into a frown. “Mai and I were talking baby names the other night and she shot it down pretty quickly, she thinks it’s too cutesy but I really like it! I really want to name our girl that.” 

“I told her that I planned on whittling her resolve away until she agreed but the more I think of it…” Ty Lee trailed off for a moment as her pout deepened.

“The more you realize you want Mai to love the name as much as you do?” Katara guessed causing Ty Lee to nod her head quickly. “Hmm well maybe give her some time, let the idea of it ruminate. Maybe she’ll slowly fall in love with it to.”

“Do you really think so?” Ty Lee asked her eyes becoming hopeful.

“I think it’s a possibility,” Katara hummed softly. “Did Mai come up with any names?” Ty Lee’s face twisted at the mention causing Katara to laugh.

“They were all so old fashioned and boring, it just feels like we can’t agree.” Ty Lee said with a small frown. “Of course we’ve only had this conversation once and haven’t gone over the whole list of names my sister gave me it’s just...I wish it was something we could have agreed on immediately.” Katara laughed with a smile.

“So you mean that you just wished she had liked all the names you picked?” Katara asked with a knowing look. Ty Lee nodded and looked a bit sheepish as she did so. “Tell me some of the names she picked for a girl, I’m sure they aren’t that bad.” 

“Shaolin. She also said Taozin and Zhi for our boys,” Ty Lee sighed causing Katara’s name to scrunch up. “See!”

“I don't think those are terrible names, I’m just more geared to Southern Water Tribe names for obvious reasons. I could learn to love those,” she said quickly causing Ty Lee to groan and rested her hand on her cheek. 

“I don't want to learn to love my babies names,” Ty Lee sighed softly and then thought of what Katara just said. “What are you naming your kids?” Katara turned bright red at the question.

“Oh I’m not pregnant,” Katara stammered.

“I didn’t say you were!” Ty Lee teased. “But you must have thought about it.”

“Oh well I know what I’m going to name my oldest girls but aside from that I’m not sure,” Katara said as she cleared her throat.

“What will you name them?” Ty Lee prodded.

“My first girl will be named Kya after my mother and my second girl will be named Kanna after my grandmother,” Katara said causing Ty Lee to swoon.

“Oh Katara how sweet!” She cooed causing Katara’s blush to deepened. “What would you name your boys?”

“I don't know,” Katara said with a shrug. “I would probably let Azula pick those names out to be fair.” 

“Hm what if you don't have girls?” Ty Lee asked curiously. "It won't be fair to have Azula pick out all the names!"

“Don't worry I’ll have girls,” Katara said her usually confidence returning. “I want four children so I’ll either have them within that number or just keep trying until I have one.” She added causing Ty Lee to giggle.

“What if you have ten children before you get a girl?”

“Then we’ll just have to get a bigger igloo,” Katara said matter of factly.

“I wish I had an option like that when it comes to picking out names,” Ty Lee said with a sigh as thought about it. “But I couldn’t imagine naming my daughter after my mother.” Ty Lee said pulling a face. “And I’m so set on Xiao Pai, I just don't know what to do.”

“Keep looking at names,” Katara encouraged. “I’m sure you’ll both find one you like eventually.” 

-

“All those names are horrible,” Azula informed Mai as she took in a deep breath before exhaling. The alpha was sitting out in one of the many courtyards that dotted the Royal Palace and was attempting to meditate. Mai had found her and interrupted the meditation in order to get Azula's opinion about the back and forth she and Ty Lee were having about naming their child. Much to Mai's annoyance but not to her surprise Azula was rather unsympathetic to her current situation.

“Ty Lee told me that I’ll eventually cave when it comes to the name Xiao Pai,” Mai said ignoring Azula as she folded her hands into her sleeves. “But...I just hate it so much and all the other names she picked were either too common or...weird.”

“What were the names?” Azula asked before taking another deep breath.

“The other two names she picked out were P’li for a second option for a girl and just Lee if we had a boy.” Mai explained. “I’m also afraid if we begin to name our child something like that it will start a trend that all of our children will need to have ‘lee’ in their name or some variant.”

“That’s stupid,” Azula said.

“I’m aware.”

“And it sounds like Ty Lee’s particular brand of stupid,” Azula said. A moment later just felt something whizz past her ear and felt a slight sting as something nicked the edge of it. A second after that there was a clunk behind her as one of Mai’s kunai slammed into one of the cherry blossom trees at the edge of the courtyard.

The alpha didn’t flinch, nor react to her new cut.

“Watch it Azula,” Mai warned. “The next one will hit something more vital.”

“None of this matters,” Azula said ignoring Mai’s threat and the trickle of blood now running down her ear. “The way I see things is that you two are going to have so many kids that you’ll end up using all of those names eventually.” 

“I don't think so,” Mai said but Azula could hear the doubt in her voice.

“Like it or not, you'll eventually have a litter probably when you already have a nice size brood,” Azula said with a shrug. "You'll run out of names eventually and just fall back on the ones you picked out now."

“Whatever. I don't know why I even bothered with you, you were no help,” Mai informed Azula as she turned and headed back towards the place. She tried to push it out of her head but despite what the beta had just said Azula’s words were nagging in the back of her mind. 

Perhaps it really wouldn’t matter and eventually they would have so many kids that they would be reaching for any halfway decent name they could find. Mai knew that Ty Lee wanted a big family, Mai didn’t particularly care about how many kids they had as long as one of them took care of Ty Lee and herself when they were old and didn’t leave them to live on the streets. With the possibility of having a huge number of kids Mai wondered if perhaps Azula was right and none of this matter, perhaps eventually they would both get a chance to name their children names they both liked even if the other one hated those names. 

With a soft sigh Mai headed back towards her and Ty Lee’s apartment, wanting to share this thought with her mate.


	26. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 3(Zuko & Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aang's confession Zuko needs someone who loves him to give him some kind and loving words of wisdom to get him through such a trying time.
> 
> They send in Azula instead because she's kin.

Summer, 104 AG

Zuko felt his stomach twist painfully as he looked up at the canvas ceiling of his tent. His skin felt hot and prickly. He felt like he couldn’t sit still but he was too afraid to leave the safety of his tent- he wasn’t sure if Aang and Sokka were out there or not and he didn’t want to see them together.

He didn’t know the result of Aang’s question to Sokka but he was too nervous to see what it might be. He also didn’t want to face the rest of the group either. He knew Katara and Suki were back and no doubt informed what happened- so everyone knew now.

He didn’t want the pitiful looks. He didn’t want to talk about it either. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what his feelings were but they felt messy and complicated. One moment he was incredibly sad, the next he was angry beyond belief, he felt betrayed, he felt envious, he felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

He felt even dumber for not being able to pick an emotion and stick with it. 

_As if I can choose how I feel..._ he thought with a shake of his head. 

Most of all Zuko felt so unsure. What had Sokka said? Did he feel the same way as Aang? Zuko had never gotten that vibe from the other alpha but then again he had been blind to the fact that Aang had feelings for anyone else in the pack. He had been so caught up in himself and the situation with Sokka he hadn’t even noticed. Did that make _him_ the bad friend? The selfish one? 

“Zuko?” Azula’s voice broke through his frustrating thoughts. “Can I come in?”

“I would rather not speak to anyone right now,” he called back, his voice was rough and raspy as he spoke. 

“Okay,” Azula said. He felt relieved as he heard her moving away from the tent- that relief however was short lived. “He said he didn’t want to talk about it...what I can’t make him...well why don't you come here and do it yourself...I know he’s my brother thank you so much for reminding me, as if I don't have enough to feel bad about!”

Zuko rolled his eyes. He couldn’t actually hear what Katara was saying, because Zuko had no doubt that’s who was urging Azula to talk to him now, just her muffled responses from halfway across camp. He however knew what the result would be.

“Fine I forgot you know everything!...I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about when you say 'that's ironic coming from you' darling!” Azula huffed before inviting herself into his tent. Zuko shot her an annoyed look but she, as always, seemed unphased. “Don't look at me like that, you know how she gets.”

Zuko said nothing and there was an awkward pause between them as Azula sat in front of the tents entrance. 

“So,” Azula began. “Do you want me to hit him with lightning again?”

“Azula!” Zuko scolded. He was angry and upset with Aang but _not_ that angry.

“I’m joking!” Azula said quickly before eyeing him up. “Unless…”

“Azula!”

“It worked really well the last time that’s all I’m saying!” She said. Another few moments of painful silence went by before Zuko finally spoke.

“I don't understand why Aang is doing this to me,” he finally said in a pitiful tone. “He knows how I feel about Sokka, he knows I want us to eventually end up together, and why right now when we’re looking for mom- ugh!” Zuko exclaimed as he rolled over on his belly. “I thought he was supposed to be my friend! Why is he putting me through all of this? Don't I have enough to worry about?”

“I told you nothing good would come from us taking this stupid trip,” Azula pointed out only further upsetting Zuko.

“Why are you here if you aren’t going to help?” He demanded.

“Katara made me-”

“Oh what a great little sister you are,” Zuko snapped. “Well you came in here and talked, your obligations to your overlord have been fulfilled- you can go now.” Azula fought back a smirk at his words. The siblings sat in more silence as Zuko wallowed in self pity. 

“People are selfish when it comes to love,” Azula finally said.

“I’m aware.” Zuko said with a scowl. “But he’s still supposed to be my friend.”

“He still is but-”

“But what?” Zuko demanded as he turned his glare on his sister. 

“Everyone has their limits,” Azula said. “He’s probably sick of watching you pine over Sokka and doing nothing about it. If Aang has genuine feelings for Sokka then he deserves his own chance to say as much, you can’t just put Sokka on hold until you’re ready to confess your feelings.”

“I should have known you would make an excuse for him,” Zuko huffed. “You and Katara treat him and Toph like they're your kids, you always make excuses for them.” Another pause.

“The blind one is my favorite child-”

“Azula!”

“Fine,” Azula said attempting to get the conversation back on track. “I don't see it as an excuse just the truth. Maybe it breaks some friendship code but...well I think Sokka put it best: He doesn’t belong to you or anyone else, you can’t put his feelings and life on hold until you're ready for a relationship between the two of you.”

“He agreed to wait,” Zuko said sullenly.

“Who?” Azula asked.

“Sokka. Last summer not long after Katara claimed you, he wanted to do the same thing,” Zuko said with a frown. “But I was afraid of public opinion...you and Katara shook the tables so much when she claimed you. I was afraid of what people would think of their Fire Lord mating with another alpha.”

“I see. So you screwed up,” Azula said thoughtfully.

“No! I...maybe? I don't know,” Zuko huffed as he buried his face in his hands. “Sokka said he would wait…”

“Have you guys talked about it sense?” Azula asked.

“No…” 

“Oh. That’s not good.” Azula said, causing Zuko to groan again. “Well seems like fair game now.” Azula’s words tore Zuko up as he curled up into a ball.

“Do you think Sokka shares the same feelings for Aang?” Zuko sobbed.

“Maybe, they’ve been gone for awhile now, do confessions of love usually last this long?” Azula asked. She continued to speak when Zuko gave her no response. “You should go and see for yourself.” Zuko slowly turned around with a confused look.

“Are you suggesting that I-”

“Yes go and crash their conversation,” Azula said with a very serious look on her face. “Go confess your feelings to Sokka, say you screwed up, say you still want to be together.”

"But you just said that Aang deserves a chance!" Zuko said completely confused.

"He does! And so do you," Azula said. "He confessed. Do the same. Put it all out on the table."

"But...I already had a chance," Zuko said softly.

"Take another one," Azula said with a shrug. "Stop being a baby."

“I'm not a baby!...What if Sokka doesn’t want anything with me anymore? What if I waited to long?” Zuko asked. “What if he’s decided to go with Aang?”

“Then we all go home because love triangles are messy and awkward,” Azula said. “Win/Win.”

“Oh for you!” Zuko said indignantly.

“Who else matters?” Azula asked. Zuko huffed again and flopped back over on his side. “Well I tried, if you don't want to go and fight for someone you claim you love then that’s your problem and I don't want to hear anymore complaining or whining. Now if you'll excuse me I’m going back to eating my soup.” Azula said before promptly leaving.

Zuko laid on his side for a moment longer as her words sunk in. Her intentions might not be completely pure but when were they? Her words of advice were at least helpful. Because he wasn’t claiming anything, Zuko loved Sokka and he wasn’t going to sit around and waste another minute.

Even if it might be too late.

Pushing himself up he quickly got to his feet and headed out of his tent. 

“Which way did they go earlier?” He asked as he approached the rest of the group sitting around the campfire.

“That way,” Katara said pointing in the direction she had seen her brother and Aang head off in. Zuko gave her a surprised look. 

“You condone me interrupting their conversation to confess my feelings? Because that’s exactly what I’m about to do.” Zuko asked perplexed. He was betting on getting a little push back from her at the very least.

“Who do you think gave Azula that advice to give you?” Katara asked.

“Are you serious?” Suki asked with an equally shocked look.

“It’s nothing she hasn’t done,” Azula said with a little smirk. 

“You can gawk at me all night or you can go and find Sokka and Aang!” Katara said quickly before they could get deeper into the conversation. Zuko nodded quickly and turned around on his heel and heading in the direction Katara and sent him. He had no time to waste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you folks liked the chapter!
> 
> So two quick notes next Sunday is my birthday so I don't know if I'll have time to upload a new chapter that day, because of this I'm planning on uploading the new chapter this Friday!
> 
> That being said I was interesting in playing a bit of a game. During this chapter I slipped in a pop culture reference, If anyone can guess it I'll let that person pick the next tagged pairing for this Friday's chapter. 
> 
> I'll give you a hint: it's in a line of dialogue Zuko says while he's explaining to Azula what happened between him and Sokka the summer prior.


	27. Chief(Sokka/Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have suddenly turned on Sokka and Zuko!

Summer, 102 AG

“Is that the best you got then?” Sokka taunted as he quickly danced away from his opponent. “Do you really expect to win this fight with moves like those?” He added as he playfully twirled his sword in his hands. Narrowing his eyes he began to slowly move in on the attacker in front of him, straightening his sword as he prepared for his next strike.

“Ah the silent type I see,” Sokka mused as he slowly approached. The alpha felt like a Polar Bear Dog slowly closing in on its prey. This whole fight he had been in control and the knothead in front of him had never had a chance of winning. It was sad really, Sokka thought as he spun his sword again this time in a more dangerous manner. 

The poor fool in front of him never had a chance, but that wasn’t Sokka’s problem now. Slowly he exhaled a breath before striking quickly! Raising his sword up he swung at his opponent and struck their arm with all his might. 

“Ha!” Sokka proclaimed loudly before ducking and rolling away from his now wounded foe. “Left yourself open for that one! That’s what you get though for trifling with Chief Sokka of the Southern Watertribe!” The alpha exclaimed as he began to slowly raise up from the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest as adrenaline began to pump through his veins. 

Small beads of sweat were rolling down his neck and face as the unforgiving Fire Nation heat beat down on him and the poor fool he was currently fighting. Sokka let out another breath and this time blew hot air against his face in an attempt to deter a bead of sweat from rolling into his eyes.

It was a gesture done in vain but Sokka ignored the sharp stinging in his eyes as he kept them focused on the poor sod in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” A familiar voice cut in causing Sokka to snap his head up. He watched with a growing amount of dread at the sight of Zuko standing in the doorway of the training yard with a teasing smile stretched across his face. “Did you just call yourself  _ Chief  _ Sokka of the Southern Watertribe? What happened to Hakoda, did your father step down and no one told me?”

A deep blush quickly filled Sokka’s cheeks as Zuko began to descend the steps into the training yard.

“Well you know one day I’m going to have to take his position,” Sokka said sheepishly as he looked at the wall behind Zuko. “I was just testing out the title is all…”

“Ah,” Zuko said. “And did it happen to intimidate the...training dummy?” Zuko asked as he turned to look at the now armless, wooden dummy set up in the center of the training yard. 

“I- well- what do you want anyway?” Sokka demanded a scowl now pulling at his brows.

“I have a short break between meetings and I wanted to come and see you,” Zuko said with a shrug. “I didn’t realize I was interrupting such an intense battle. My apologized Chief,” Sokka gave Zuko a withering look causing the other alpha to chuckle.

“I can’t believe I’m getting teased by you of all people,” Sokka huffed.

“I can’t believe it either,” Zuko said with a happy smile. Sokka opened his mouth to protest but before he could Zuko reached forward and cupped Sokka’s face with his hands, instantly quieting whatever complaint Sokka had. 

“Can I?” Zuko asked sweetly. Sokka wordlessly nodded his head and a second later Zuko pulled him into a gentle kiss. Sokka’s eyes fluttered shut as he covered his hands over Zuko’s. Zuko’s lips were so soft and warm and Sokka felt himself melting as Zuko continued to press his lips against his own. 

When they pulled away, Sokka let out a shaky breath- his lips tinglingly as a tight ball of excitement began to form in the pit of his stomach. Reaching forward Sokka dropped his arms down and wrapped his arm around his waist. Sokka tilted his head to the side before leaning in close and allowing Zuko to pull him into a deeper kissing this time. 

They were both still new to kissing one another and each one felt more exciting then the next. They had been like this for the past week now, stealing kisses when no one was looking. 

Sokka sighed softly once more when Zuko pulled away. 

“I have to go now,” Zuko said softly causing Sokka to frown.

“I thought you had a few minutes,” Sokka whined as he pressed his forehead against Zuko's. 

“I did! I spent most of it kissing you,” Zuko said, causing Sokka to blush deeply before unwrapping his arms from around Zuko’s waist. “Don't worry, after I finish up this next meeting I’ll come find you again.”

“O-okay,” Sokka stammered as he rested his hands on his hips attempting to give the appearance of being cool and collected. 

“Until then Chief,” Zuko winked, causing Sokka to frown.

“Bye Zuko,” Sokka said loudly causing the other alpha to chuckle. 

“Oh sorry! I Don't want to trifle with the almighty _Chief of the Southern Watertribe_ ,” Zuko said with a quick wave of his hand before hurrying out of the training yard. A sour looked crossed over Sokka’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stewed in his spot for a moment before glancing over at the training dummy.

“What are you laughing at?” Sokka demanded before reaching down and grabbing his sword. Sokka flared his nostrils at the dummy before hurrying past it and returning back into the palace. 


	28. A Rude Interruption(Azula & Toph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is busy working on something for Katara, unfortunately for her Toph has no consideration for the firebenders time or efforts.

Spring, 102 AG

This was a very delicate procedure.

Azula was currently sitting in her office, all her focus placed on the gift she was currently making for Katara. It was the first time in Azula’s life that she had ever sewn anything, especially something as difficult as animal hide. In fact it was the first time in Azula's life that she was making a gift for someone at all but this project had been a few months in the making. At the beginning of fall, Katara and Azula had taken a trip to the marketplace in the center of Caldera. 

While there Katara had seen a set of animal hide that she thought could be used to make a good waterskin. Azula had offered to buy it for her but Katara quickly turned the alpha down and they went on to window shop for the rest of their trip. The next weekend Azula had gone back to the market by herself and brought the hide in order to give Katara as a gift.

Azula had planned for Katara to make her own waterskin until Zuko, of all people, pointed out how bad of a gift idea that was.

“It’s kind of like you’re giving her half of a gift,” Zuko had explained. “If the end goal is for this hide to become a waterskin, then shouldn't you take the extra step into making said waterskin?"

"Me? Why would I make the waterskin?" Azula had demanded.

"It's the thoughtful thing to do, what is this gift even for again?”

“Her birthday,” Azula said quickly. Too quickly.

“Isn’t Katara’s birthday at the end of the summer?” Zuko had asked with a frown and that’s where the conversation ended. Azula had abruptly left and ignored her brother's childish snickering as she sulked away, animal hide in hand.

That conversation had been a few months ago and Azula was just now getting around to following her brother's suggestion. She told herself it was because she was busy with work and didn’t have time to make something like a waterskin but the truth was Azula wasn’t sure how she could possibly explain to Katara a random gift. They were friends but Azula didn’t think they were good enough friends to start giving one another random gifts out of nowhere.

Now though Azula felt comfortable going forward. She knew she needed to take time with her project and do a little research on how to make a waterskin first, she was confident by the time she was done she could get away with giving it to Katara as a birthday present. Now Azula found herself carefully sewing together both pieces of hide with a thick, leather thread. Earlier she had cut out the shape of the waterskin similar to the ones Katara carried. She thought she had it down pretty well.

It was a little slow going at first but Azula thought her stitching looked good and neat enough. She was pleased with her work so far and had no doubt Katara would love the finished result.

All in all Azula was in a fantastic mood.

It was amazing how quickly that could change. 

“Hey!” a very familiar voice hollered right outside her office door, five seconds before said office door got kicked open. Azula felt her annoyance begin to grow as she watched Toph Beifong swagger into her office uninvited and unwelcome. “Are we fighting or not Princess Knothead?” Azula took a deep breath as she watched Toph approach her desk, she didn't even know Toph was visiting.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize we were scheduled for a duel today,” Azula said sarcastically as Toph plopped down in one of the chairs across from her. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as Toph placed her disgusting, dirt encrusted feet on top of her desk.

“We aren't,” Toph said as she folded her hands behind her head. “But I want to fight, so drop whatever paperwork you’re doing and get your ass outside so I can kick it.” Azula took another deep breath as she glared at the younger alpha.

“Toph are you aware that my desk, the one you currently have your vile feet resting upon, is a relic?” Azula demanded. “It originally belonged to my great great grandfather Sozin’s great great great grandfather Fire Lord Tuzo, this desk has been passed down from Fire Lord to Fire Lord since the-”

“Why the hell do I care?” Toph demanded with a scowl. “Screw your grandfathers and their precious desk, in fact I’m about to stick to them right now by whoopin your butt up and down the palace.” Azula winced as she caught a whiff of her own annoyed scent coming off of her. The last thing she needed was for Toph to know what got under her skin, but Azula couldn’t help it. 

This desk was important to her but more than that Azula didn’t need Toph demanding her to fight at the moment. She needed to focus on Katara’s gift without this little pest bothering her. 

“As much as I would love to horribly burn you Toph I’m quite busy,” Azula said. 

“You’re stupid flames wouldn’t touch me fuckhead,” Toph informed Azula. “And whatever paperwork you’re doing doesn’t matter to me, let Fire Lord Dumbass do it and let's get going!” Azula snorted as she placed her needle and thread down.

“First of all if I let Fire Lord Dumbass do any paperwork this country would have gone down in flames by now,” Azula explained. “Second of all I’m not working on paperwork I’m doing something far more important.”

“Like what?” Toph huffed. 

“I’m making a gift for Katara,” Azula said causing Toph to break out into laughter.

“What? Why?” Toph demanded once she calmed down.

“For her birthday!” Azula said indignantly. 

“Katara’s birthday is in the winter, what is this a late gift?” Toph demanded.

“Katara’s birthday is at the end of Summer moron,” Azula said quickly.

“Whatever, loser,” Toph said. “Why are you making a gift now anyway?”

“It’s a gift that takes time and skill to execute,” Azula said swiftly.

“What are you making her?” Toph asked her interest now piqued, much to Azula’s annoyance. This little alpha could never take a hint.

“A waterskin.”

“Why?”

“Because she wants one.”

“Why?”

“You would have to ask her,” Azula said, silently seething as she stared down the earthbender. 

“Why don't you know?” Toph demanded. 

“I didn ask.”

“Why?”

“Toph,” Azula began before quickly cutting herself off realizing now what Toph was attempting to do. “You aren’t going to goad me into a fight, I’m busy doing something for Katara so if you don't mind leave and stop bothering me.”

“No,” Toph informed Azula. “You know I'm kind of shocked you're actually doing the work of making this thing yourself, I would think someone as _privileged_ as you would just buy one already made or have a servant do it. How the heck do you even know how to make something like this?" 

“Fire Lord Dumbass told me that I should make the waterskin myself and for once I actually thought that was a good idea.” Azula explained. “And for how I know, I asked Katara.” A beat passed before Toph broke out into laughter. Azula frowned as she watched the other alpha bust a gut.

“I didn’t think I said anything funny,” Azula said.

“You’re such an idiot,” Toph howled as she fell back in her chair. “Hey I’m not a gift giving expert but aren’t they supposed to be surprises?” 

“My gift is a surprise, why would you suggest anything different?” Azula demanded.

“Ah I dunno maybe because you asked her how to _make_ a waterskin?” Toph pointed out with a shit eating grin. “Don't you think that might have tipped her off as to what you might be getting her for her birthday?”

“Not at all,” Azula said puffing out her chest with pride. “I’m a naturally inquisitive person, I ask her questions all the time, I’m sure she thought nothing of it.”

“Of course not,” Toph said with a shake of her head. “And the sky is red, I’m an airbender, and you’re _not_ a raging psychopath.”

“Funny,” Azula said. “Now leave.”

“Or what?” Toph taunted. “You’ll make me?” 

“I’m sure you would love nothing more,” Azula huffed. “But I’m in no mood to fight, I’m in the mood to make my friend her birthday gift. So unless you want to sit around and watch me- oh I’m so sorry, how gauche of me.” Azula said in a fake sugary tone. Toph rolled her milky eyes as she planted her feet on the ground.

“Oh a blind joke, only took us til the end of the conversation to get to one,” Toph said snidely causing Azula to smirk. “You know Fire Lord Dick Breath is so right about you, you’ve totally become Katara’s little pet.” Toph said attempting one more time to rile Azula up into a fight, however now that Azula was privy to what Toph was doing it was an effort done in vain.

“I don't know what Fire Lord Dick Breath is speaking about, I’m not Katara’s pet I’m her friend,” Azula explained. “I fail to see how me making her a gift makes me anything but that.”

“ _Friend,_ give me a break” Toph snorted as she began to make her way to the door. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Azula demanded, snapping her head up as a scowl began to twist her face.

“You’re boring as hell, I’m going to go and kick your brother’s ugly face in now!” Toph proclaimed loudly before exiting out of Azula’s office. The firebender let out a soft snarl as she looked back down at her little project, ignoring Toph’s parting words as she continued to work on Katara’s gift.


	29. A Funny Story To Tell The Kids!(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai teaches Ty Lee How to throw a knife.

Spring, 103 AG

_“Focus Ty Lee!”_ The omega thought as she stared down the target in front of her. She was standing in the middle of the backyard of the apartment she and Mai shared with a very sharp dagger in her left hand. 

“If I’m being honest,” Mai continued from what she had been saying a moment ago, Ty Lee sure wished she had been paying attention to her mate. Well, Ty Lee thought with a frown, that wasn’t exactly true.

She had been paying attention to Mai, just not to what the beta was saying. 

“I prefer throwing my knives straight,” Mai said as she took a step behind Ty Lee. 

“Oh?” Ty Lee asked with raised brows as she continued her attempt to focus solely on the words Mai was saying.

“Yeah,” Mai said with nod as she gently took a hold of Ty Lee’s left wrist. “Don't get me wrong doing rotational throws are fine and all, especially when you're in a theatrical mood, but I’ve always thought straight forward throws are more practical.”

“R- really?” Ty Lee asked. She stammered softly as Mai took a step closer to her, completely invading her personal space. Not that Ty Lee was necessarily opposed to this particular intrusion. 

“Really,” Mai confirmed with a nod. “I think they get straight to the point.” A beat of silence passed and Mai frowned. “I guess you aren’t in a joking mood.” Ty Lee said nothing as she tightened her grip on the knife in her hand. Ty Lee found herself blushing harder now as Mai pressed the front of her body against her back.

“Back to the lesson then,” Mai said it was hard to tell with the flatness of her tone but she felt slightly dejected that her joke hadn’t landed with her mate. She had worked fairly hard on it. “For a straight forward throw you’re going to want to loosen your grip a little bit.” 

Ty Lee tightened her grip on the knife. Mai frowned.

“Hmm you’re doing the opposite of what I want you to do,” Mai informed her mate but Ty Lee wasn’t paying attention. All she could focus on was Mai and just how close she was, how gently she was speaking (though she could hardly hear _what_ Mai was saying), how good she smelled...Ty Lee let out a soft purr as her thoughts began to run away.

“Ty Lee,” Mai said softly, her ears perking up as she heard Ty Lee’s purrs. Mai let go of Ty Lee’s wrist and took a step away from the omega so she could move in front of her. “Darling?” Mai asked, snapping her finger in front of Ty Lee’s face to bring her mate out of whatever trance she was in.

Ty Lee jumped slightly as she realized what was going on! It felt like all the blood in her body rushed up to her cheeks at that moment. 

“Mai!” Ty Lee squeaked.

“You seem distracted,” Mai said with raised brows. “Everything alright?” Ty Lee swallowed thickly before pressing her thighs together. In moments like this she was never more grateful that Mai was a beta and had a dulled sense of smell. 

“Yeah sorry my head is just in the clouds,” Ty Lee muttered turning her eyes down to the ground as embarrassment flooded through her. 

“Do you want to take a break?” Mai asked. Ty Lee quickly shook her head as she again tightened her grip on the knife in her hands. Earlier, when Ty Lee had asked for Mai to show her how to throw a knife, the beta had seemed a little excited to show her how. Ty Lee didn’t want to ruin the moment for them both because she was being...a knothead of sorts. 

“Alright well come back down to earth while will you?” Mai asked as she stepped behind Ty Lee once more. “We don't want one of us getting stabbed or losing an eye now do we?” Ty Lee quickly shook her head.

“Of course not!” Ty Lee said. “Sorry baby, I’m paying attention starting...now!” Mai fought the urge to smile and Ty Lee fought the urge to groan as Mai bumped her nose against the omega's cheek. Mai slowly raised Ty Lee’s arm up until the knife was facing the target that stood a few feet away from them. Ty Lee was grateful that Mai didn’t move behind her again but was now standing by her side.

“Now, loosen your grip on the knife,” Mai said. 

“Okay,” Ty Lee said softly as she did as Mai instructed.

“You’re going to want to pinch the handle of the knife between your thumb and the length of your index finger,” Mai said gently. Ty Lee nodded and did just that, now fully paying attention to Mai's words. “Perfect. Now pressed the flat of your index finger against the spine of the blade, yes, just like that.” 

“Now we already have the knife lined up to the target,” Mai said softly. “Next, try to keep your shoulder fixed while you raise up your arm, keep bringing your arm up until it’s beside your head.” 

“Like this?” Ty Lee asked as she slowly brought her throwing hand up. 

“Perfect,” Mai confirmed. Ty Lee’s stomach twisted into excited knots at her lovers' praise. “Now with your opposite foot take a step forward and release the knife quickly.” Ty Lee nodded, took in a deep breath and released it as she followed Mai’s instructions. She watched with wide eyes as the knife sailed throughout the backyard and landed on the target.

“I did it!” Ty Lee cheered as she began to jump up and down with joy. The knife was nowhere near the bullseye but Ty Lee was ecstatic regardless. 

“Well done,” Mai said softly. “Want to try again?”

“Oh yes!” Ty Lee said with a nod of her head. Mai did smile this time as she pulled another throwing knife from her sleeve. “Don't say anything this time, I want to try doing it on my own.” Mai nodded and remained quiet as Ty Lee got herself in position. 

This is where communication failed. 

Ty Lee adjusted her grip on the knife before lining it up with her target. Once she was sure that she had it lined up perfectly she brought the knife up in preparation to throw it. However, Ty Lee failed to keep her shoulder fixed and pulled her arm back a little too far. Mai noticed immediately and moved to correct the omega.

“Ty Lee,” she began as she slid behind the omega. “You’ve pulled your-” Ty Lee, again, wasn’t paying attention and continued to bring her arm back. Behind her Mai grunted but Ty Lee still wasn’t paying attention as she took a step forward and threw- nothing. The omega frowned until the scent of blood began to fill her nostrils.

Her eyes widened as she spun around quickly and saw with a feeling of shock and horror the knife she had in her hand now stuck in Mai’s shoulder!

“By the spirits!” Ty Lee shrieked and sickening, fearful smell rolling off her. “What happened?!” She cried as tears began to brim around the corner of her eyes.

“It appears,” Mai began nonchalantly. “That you’ve stabbed me.”

“Mai!”

“Yes?”

“Mai?!”

“Yes?”

"MAI????!!!!!!"

"Yes?"

“Don't...why are you so calm?!” Ty Lee screamed. Her heart was racing against her chest as panic over took her. She was frozen in spot, watching as blood began to soak the sleeve of Mai’s shirt. The scent of blood was beginning to become overpowering and caused the omegas stomach to roll. 

“One of us has to be,” Mai said simply. “Come on, let’s go to the clinic.”

-

"Is she going to be okay?" Ty Lee whimpered as she looked at Mai with apologetic eyes. 

"Yes," Katara said. "It's a deep wound but you didn't hit anything major."

"It was an accident," Ty Lee sniffled. "Oh my poor Mai. I’m so sorry, spirits Mai I’m so sorry!” Ty Lee cried over and over again as she paced around the clinic. Mai said nothing. She was sitting at the edge of one of the tables as Katara bended water over her wound. She sighed softly as a feeling of relief washed over her and the sharp, burning feeling began to slowly dissipate. 

“I didn’t mean to, I was trying to pay attention I swear!” Ty Lee promised as tears rolled down her face.

“It’s fine,” Mai said for the thousandth time.

“It isn’t I’m the worse!”

“You’re the best,” Mai promised.

“I’m not!”

“I disagree.” 

“I stabbed you!” Ty Lee reminded Mai.

“In the sweetest way possible,” Mai said which seemed to only upset Ty Lee further. "Besides you stabbed me in shoulder, it's not like I'm dying or anything."

“I feel like the worst girlfriend in the entire world,” Ty Lee sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “I...I…” Ty Lee trailed off as she continued to pace back and forth. Mai hummed softly and glanced over at Katara who seemed slightly uncomfortable to be in the middle of all of this.

“Are you done yet?” Mai asked.

“Yep,” Katara said as she pulled the water back into her waterskin. 

“Do you mind giving Ty Lee and myself a moment?” Katara shook her head at Mai’s question.

“Not at all,” she said before quickly walking out of the clinic and leaving the couple alone. Ty Lee whimpered and suddenly came to a stop. She turned to look at Mai and a moment passed before she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Mai tightly.

“I’m sorry,” She squeaked as she pressed her face against Mai’s slender neck. Mai fought the urge to roll her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s waist. “I’m really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ , **really** , **_really_** sorry.”

“I know,” Mai said softly. “I accept your many apologies.” Ty Lee whimpered as she tightened her grip on her lover. Mai began to rub slow circles against Ty Lee’s back in an attempt to calm the omega down. 

“You know,” Mai began after moments of silence. “If anything this is going to be a really great story to tell our kids one day.” Ty Lee froze for half a second before pulling away from Mai slightly, a bright smile stretched across her face.

“Oh Mai,” Ty Lee purred, causing Mai to swoon just slightly. "You know...I know a way I can help you feel better," she added causing Mai to lift her brows at the proposition. The two leaned forward to kiss but were abruptly interrupted. 

“Are you guys about to have ‘I’m sorry I stabbed your shoulder’ sex in my clinic?” Katara asked through the door. “Because that’s not sanitary and I take objection to it.” Mai rolled her eyes as the two pulled apart.

"Prue!" Ty Lee said with a pout.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mai sighed as she slid off of the table. Ty Lee nodded and took Mai’s hand in her own before pulling the beta out of the clinic. 


	30. Isn't She Lovely?(The Fire Nations Royal Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is strife within the Royal Family as their newest member is born.

Fall, 85 AG

“Iroh! Oh Iroh!”

Iroh sighed softly as he brought his tea cup up to his lips. The alpha took in a deep breath as he inhaled the sweet, perfume scent of his Jasmine tea, hoping it would help calm his growing agitation. 

“Brother dear? Where oh where have you gone off to?” Ozai called out causing Iroh to grit his teeth. “I have something marvelous I’m just dying to show you.” Iroh shut his eyes as the sound of his younger brother’s voice got closer and closer. Pressing the porcelain cup to his lips, he took a long sip of his hot tea.

For a second he found himself relaxing at the pleasant taste as it wetted his tongue. He enjoyed the burning feeling that slid down his throat as he swallowed the scalding hot liquid. Those feelings, however, quickly dissipated as the familiar scent of burning firewood passed underneath his nose.

Ozai had found him.

“Iroh, my darling older brother, what in the name of Agni are you doing all the way out here?” Ozai asked from behind him. Iroh frowned as his eyes fluttered open. “Mother doesn’t even come to this part of the palace anymore, and this _tiny_ yard is supposed to be her garden.” Iroh hummed as he looked out at the bed of flowers in front of him. Fire Lady Ilah might not come here any longer, but the servants certainly kept the garden up as if she did.

Lilies of the Valley, Snapdragons, Roses, Violets, there were even some Marigolds and many, many, other flowers. Too many to name. They were all in pristine condition and usually relaxing to be around. That was when his foolish little brother wasn’t pestering him. 

“I like to come here and think,” Iroh said simply.

“I see, I see,” Ozai purred softly as he moved closer to his brother. “It’s good to come out here and think, it’s nice and quiet. You won’t be able to hurt yourself too badly.” Ozai chuckled causing Iroh to shake his head. The alpha took in another deep breath as he shut his eyes attempting to calm down. 

“Is there any reason you’ve come to see me?” Iroh asked after a few minutes of tense silence. He could feel Ozai’s eyes trained on the back of his head and if he turned around to face his brother he was sure he would see an insufferable smirk written Ozai's equally as insufferable face. 

“Is there any reason a crown prince of the Fire Nation is sitting in the grass like a destitute peasant?” Ozai asked. 

“Ozai, please,” Iroh pleaded softly causing his brother to snort. “I came here to relax not to bicker.” 

“My apologies,” Ozai said snidely. “But I came here to show you the very best thing in the entire world. Humor me big brother.” Iroh sighed and relented. Sometimes it was just easier this way than to go back and forth with one another. He knew if he just went along with Ozai's game, the younger alpha would leave faster and go bother someone else.

“Very well, what do you have to show me?” Iroh asked as he pushed himself up to his feet. He turned around slowly and immediately froze. He felt his stomach drop as his molten eyes went wide, almost popping out of his head.

“Is- Is-” Iroh stuttered before snapping his jaw shut. 

“Isn’t she lovely?” Ozai asked with a sharp smile as he slowly approached his brother. A little infant was swaddled in Ozai’s arms, sleeping quietly as her father carried her closer and closer to him. “Ursa gave birth to her just a few hours ago, I’ve named her Azula after father. I think she’s one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen.”

“A few hours ago?!” Iroh asked completely flabbergasted as he found his voice again. “Why have you pulled this child away from her mother so soon? She needs to be with Ursa! And why was I not alerted sooner.” In the face of Iroh’s concerns, Ozai chuckled darkly as he looked at his brother with a gloating smile 

“I know it hurts to hear my dear brother but you are nothing to my lovely wife,” Ozai said malicious glee twinkling in his eyes. “You aren’t entitled to any information, in fact me coming out here to show you my precious little pup is nothing short of a privilege.” Iroh couldn’t help the snarl that ripped from his throat as a feeling of anger began to twist in the pit of his stomach.

In Ozai’s arms his newborn daughter began to whimper at Iroh’s sudden aggression. The older alpha frowned and took a step away from his niece. Across from him Ozai began to laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Why isn’t this child with her mother?” Iroh asked again as he pushed down his ill feelings towards his brother. He looked down at the baby in Ozai's arms and immediately felt concerned. She was less than a day old, the little welp shouldn't out here away from her mother!

“Why shouldn’t she be with her father?” Ozai asked his laughter quickly dying in his throat as he glared at his older brother. “I have more rights to her than Ursa does, I wanted you to see her isn’t that good of me?” He demanded. Iroh tightened his jaw as he glared at his brother, holding his tongue to stop him from saying something he would regret.

Not because he was afraid of hurting Ozai’s fragile feelings but because he was afraid for the infant in Ozai’s arms. Iroh had no doubt that if he provoked Ozai enough and pushed him into a rage Ozai would do something stupid and horrible as he was prone to do. And when it came to Iroh, it was quite easy to get Ozai into such a state.

“And I’m glad,” Iroh said feeling sick that he even had to say such a thing in order to placate the knothead in front of him. “I’m happy to meet my little niece but you know it’s not safe for her to be away from her mother right now, please take her back to Ursa.” 

“I would never put my little angel in danger,” Ozai said haughtily as he looked down at Azula. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against the newborns forehead. “She’s perfect in every way, come here and look at her.” Ozai purred causing Iroh to scowl. He stayed rooted in his spot as he looked at his brother with disgust. After a few seconds he moved forward to get a closer look at his newborn niece.

She looked as all newborns did. Tiny, squishy, and red faced. She had a little tuft of black hair on her head and her eyes, no doubt golden, were still shut. Iroh felt a wave of sadness crash over him as he looked at the child. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to push his own personal feelings to the side and be happy there was a new member of the Royal Family. Across from him he heard Ozai let out a low chuckle. Iroh snapped his eyes up and felt his sadness turn to raged at the arrogant look on his brother's face. Iroh balled up his fist and felt heat begin to rush down to his hands. 

Ozai chuckled louder his time as a disgusting scent began to waft off of Iroh, making it clear that he was upset, that Ozai’s needling had worked, a fact that only upset Iroh further. Iroh’s scowl deepened as a sly grin slid across Ozai's face.

“Jealousy looks so good on you darling brother,” Ozai purred. “I don't know why you're so upset though. You have a beautiful son of your own and that little mistake of mine and Ursa’s simply adores you-” 

“Ozai,” Iroh warned, causing the younger alpha to laugh.

“I’m just teasing you Iroh!” Ozai barked playfully. “Of course I know the real reason you’re jealous.” Something sinister flashed in Ozai’s eyes then and Iroh was sure if Ozai wasn’t holding his child he would have burnt that look off of Ozai's face. 

“Before a few hours ago I couldn’t say I understood,” Ozai said his voice dripping with condescension as he looked at his brother. “That omega is nothing special trust me. She’s annoying, whiney, babies the boy, and isn’t even that great in bed-”

“Why don't you show some respect!” Iroh snarled. He was vibrating with anger and the smell that surrounded them was becoming repulsive. Still none of the alphas acknowledged the smell. None but little Azula who was now sobbing in Ozai’s arms from the foul smell and Iroh’s hollering. 

“She doesn’t deserve respect,” Ozai cooed as he turned to look down at Azula. “But she does deserve some praise for giving me such a perfect little egg of a thing, I suppose the woman you love so much has some uses.” Ozai hummed as he held Azula close to his chest. Iroh let out a shaky breath as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself down. After a few moments he found his voice again.

“I apologise for upsetting the pup,” Iroh said sincerely. 

“She’s fine,” Ozai assured her brother, speaking geuniely for the first time since coming to speak with his brother. “She’s strong like her father.” He added before giving Azula another kiss on the forehead.

Iroh’s nostrils flared as he took a step back from his brother. He tried again to push down his anger as he observed the younger alphas in front of him. Iroh could see the adoration in his brother’s eyes as he looked down at the newborn. Ozai had a true smile on his face as he rocked Azula back and forth in his arms. 

“She’s just like me,” Ozai purred as he nuzzled his nose again Azula’s only further confusing Iroh. 

“She’s only a few hours old,” Iroh said pointed out, Azula wasn't even like Azula yet! 

“And?” Ozai asked. 

Iroh frowned and continued to watch the two. He could tell that Ozai, at least for the moment, had dropped the act of rubbing Iroh’s nose in the fact that he now successfully had a second child by Ursa. The younger alpha was lost now in his newest baby. Ozai. One of the cruelest people Iroh had ever had the displeasure of knowing. He was a selfish man child, who only acted in his own interests.

Iroh couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Ozai display such genuine affection. He certainly never gave any to Ursa who he treated like trash. _Certainly_ not to his son, Zuko, who Iroh had watched being neglected, outcasted, and repeatedly put down by Ozai for the past two years. The boy was only a toddler and already Ozai had decided he would never be anything but a failure and would never be able to live up to his impossible standards. 

“She’s truly wonderful,” Ozai hummed as he let out a low rumble. In his arms Azula, who had been whining and fussing, began to calm down. 

“How quick this newborn has gain your affection,” Iroh commented as he shifted back and forth on his feet. He wondered, briefly, if perhaps Ozai was dotting his affection on Azula because he was guilty of the kind of father he had been up until this point.

Iroh wondered if Ozai was capable of feeling guilty for how he treated his son. A moment later, Ozai answered his brothers unspoken question.

“Us second borns have to stick together,” he said with a wink causing Iroh to scowl. What had he been thinking? Ozai capable of regret? Iroh must have lost his mind for a brief second.

“Ozai?!” Both brothers jumped and their eyes went wide. “Where are you, you idiot boy?!” Iroh bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as their mother, Ilah, appeared in the archway that led out to her garden.

“Mother how lovely-” 

“Give. Me. That. _Baby._ ” She growled as she stalked towards her son. Ozai frowned and out of instinct held Azula closer to his chest and took a step away from her. At least, Iroh assumed it was some sort of delayed parental instinct. Ozai was always following their parents orders to the letter, hoping to catch a scrap of their affection by doing so. 

“She-”

“Needs to be with her mother!” Ilah shrieked causing Azula to start screaming at the top of her lungs. Iroh cringed and felt the urge to reach forward and sweep Azula up in his arms and just take her to Ursa himself.

“I’m-”

“An idiot,” Ilah spat as she got closer and closer to her son. “You can not take a child away from her mother’s arms so soon! That poor girl, I found her hobbling down the hallway bleeding heavily from her legs as she went after you!”

“Is she okay?” Iroh asked worry coloring his tone as he took a step forward. 

“Yes,” Ilah said angrily. “I carried her back to bed and promised I would come and get _my_ grandchild.”

“Mother-” Ozai tried but Ilah was quick to cut him off again.

“Give me the baby Ozai or so help me Agni,” she warned in a tone that made it clear she was not to be trifled with. When they were younger that tone used to haunt their dreams, for Iroh it still did. He felt a shiver roll down his spine as Ilah looked at Ozai with an expectant look, her arms stretched out for Azula.

For a moment Iroh thought his brother was going to refuse and although Iroh knew that would be a stupid idea, Azula needed to go back to Ursa immediately, he would have been slightly impressed at Ozai for standing up to one of their parents for once in his life. Instead his brother decided to go with the grain, as he usually did, and carefully give Azula to their mother. The moment she was out of her father’s arms Azula’s screaming and wailing became ear shattering. 

“Give her back!” Ozai said quickly. “She wants-”

“Hush!” Ilah snapped as she spun around as hurried out of her garden and back into the palace. Ozai was hot on her heels and Iroh was not too far behind. He knew going to see Ursa now and being in the room would probably only make things worse for him but he couldn’t help himself. His heart was slamming against his chest and he was caught between worry and anger at the idea that Ursa, a few hours after giving birth, had been out of bed and walking!

All because Ozai wanted to flaunt his newest achievement in Iroh’s face. The idea made Iroh let out a low growl but neither his brother or his mother noticed as they raced down the hallway. Iroh could hear his mother cooing at Azula, slowly calming down the pup while Ozai insisted that she give him his daughter back. 

“What were you thinking?” Iroh demanded.

“He wasn’t,” Ilah said simply. Ozai snarled and this back and forth continued until they reached the East Wing of the palace. Azula was completely calmed down by the time the three arrived back at the clinic. Iroh immediately stumbled backwards as the smell of distress hit him like a ton of bricks.

“My baby!” Ursa cried out the moment she caught sight of Ilah. She flung her arms out for her daughter as she sobbed and sobbed. Iroh felt his heart breaking at the sight of her. Ursa’s face was red and swollen from crying so hard. Her hair was wild and all over the place and she looked to be in so much pain.

All around her she was surrounded by a group of nurses and doctors, one of who was kneeling between her legs as she stitched up Ursa's wounds. 

“I’ve got her,” Ilah assured softly as she carefully placed Azula in her mother’s arms. “It’s okay, It’s okay.” Ilah promised softly as Ursa held Azula close and cried over her daughter. Ilah continued to speak softly to the omega as she wrapped her arms around Ursa’s shoulders. 

Iroh felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears as he watched the heartbreaking scene. His heart was torn in two as he heard the anguish in Ursa’s cries and saw the pain written across her face. Iroh could only imagine what that felt like, to have Ozai snatch your child away and then disappear probably without a word. If Ozai had bothered to say anything it was probably horrible and devastating.

If Iroh had been in Ursa's position he would have been ready to tear the world apart. Agni, just watching this scene made Iroh want to tear the world apart. From the looks of it Ursa had attempted to do the same but physically couldn’t. 

“She’s fine!” Ozai snapped cutting through Iroh’s thoughts. “Stop this wailing you foolish woman, she was with me the entire time!” Iroh growled and turned to his brother. Again he felt a dangerous level of heat rushing through him but this time Ozai had the disadvantage of no longer having a baby in his arms.

“You,” Iroh said lowly as he began to advance on him. Ozai scowled and turned towards Iroh and began to move forward as well.

“Stop!” Ilah snarled causing Ozai and Iroh to stop in their tracks. “Leave! I want you two out of my sight before I disfigure you both!” Ozai and Iroh took a step away from their mother. The beta was letting out a low, warning growl as she stared the two of them down, one look at it was clear that her threat was no threat at all. 

Both Iroh and Ozai knew all too well what Ilah was capable of and what she would do to them if she wasn't obeyed. 

The brothers exchanged an understanding look before taking another step back.

“Come back when you both figure out how to act around an omega who just gave birth and her newborn infant.” She huffed. Iroh and Ozai both nodded before backing away towards the door. They watched as Ilah turned around and went back over to Ursa and Azula, speaking softly again in an attempt to help calm mother and child down. 

Ozai spun around and quickly rushed out of the room. Stumbling back, Iroh spun around as well and hurried after him.

“Hey!” Iroh called out. “Stop Ozai we need to talk!”

“No we don't,” Ozai barked over his shoulder as he hurried down the hallway. Iroh came to a stop and felt his anger begin to over take him completely, he took in a deep breath before calling out to his brother again.

“Your actions are reprehensible!” Iroh shouted his voice ringing out against the walls of the hallway. “I challenge you to an Agni Kai!” Ozai came to a stop at the other end of the hallway. The other alpha slowly turned around to face his brother, a sickening smile written across his face.

How quickly Ozai’s mood had changed.

"I wholeheartedly accept."


	31. The Crystal Catacombs(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a serious situation, Azula travels into the crystal catacombs to confront one of her prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual contact and strong language.

Spring, 100 AG

Azula took in a deep breath as she attempted to clear her mind. She was standing in her borrowed bedchambers, in the Earth King’s palace, slowly going through one of the simpler firebending kata’s. 

Just moments ago she had gotten word that one of her newly acquired Dai Li agents had gone out to deliver her brilliant little letter to her uncle and foolish brother inviting them to come have tea with the Earth king himself. She had just gotten wind a few hours ago that Iroh and Zuko were hiding out in Ba Sing Se, occurring to her sources Iroh had opened his own tea shop within the upper ring of the city.

 _“Of course he has, so predictable,”_ Azula thought snidely and she brought her left leg up in a sharp kick. _“When I take this city, that’s the first thing I’m going to burn to the ground.”_ A triumphant smile prematurely spread across her face before she reeled her excitement in. Certainly, with the help of the Dai Li, taking on her uncle and brother would be far easier than if it was just Mai, Ty Lee, and herself but still Azula had to remind herself not to get cocky.

Zuko wouldn’t be a problem but Iroh couldn’t be taken lightly. He wasn’t the Dragon of the West for no reason. Just because they had numbers didn’t mean they had a victory yet. Azula knew this all too well.

There was still the possibility that they would declined the fake offer and recognized it to be the trap that it was. Azula highly doubted it though. Tea with the Earth King? That was an offer she knew her uncle couldn’t refuse and of course if Iroh was coming she knew Zuko would follow. 

Azula took in another breath and continued to work through her kata when a sharp knock came at the door, interrupting her musings. She quickly stood up and squared away her shoulders, hoping for good news from her Dai Li. Instead, when she opened the door she was met with Mai’s gloomy face.

“What do you want Mai?” Azula asked with a scowl. 

“Do you happen to have a condom on you?” Mai asked, causing Azula to narrow her eyes at the beta.

“A condom?” Azula huffed, surprised that Mai of all people would ask for such a thing.

“Yeah you know those kola sheep skin-”

“I know what a condom is,” Azula snapped, ignoring the blush dusting her cheeks. “Why do you need one?”

“Why do you think?” Mai demanded. “I’m trying to get laid, Ty Lee is demanding we use protection-”

“She thinks you're riddled with disease?” Azula asked lifting her brows. “Are you?”

“Her heat is starting soon,” Mai said without skipping a beat, not bothering to dignify Azula’s second question. “She doesn’t want to take any risks.”

“Fascinating.” Azula said with a roll of her eyes. “Well as much as I would love to help you out in your time of need Mai, I’m afraid I’m all out of condoms so you’ll just have to go beg someone else or improvise.” 

“Whatever,” Mai said with a shrug but Azula could see from the look in eyes she seemed somewhat annoyed. As Mai turned to leave Azula wondered exactly when Mai and Ty Lee had started sleeping together and how that possibly had escaped her notice. Azula didn’t get a chance to dwell on it for too long. She was about to shut her bedroom door when a loud, blood curdling scream filled the hallway.

Mai whipped around as Azula stepped out into the hallway. The two exchanged a bewildered look before another scream followed soon after the first one. They both hurried forward as the screaming became louder and louder until eventually they found the source of the hollering.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. One of Azula's Dai Li agents was crumpled on the ground surrounded by four others. The man on the ground had lost his hat and his uniform was torn in various places, covered in dirt, and soaking wet. From where she was standing a few feet away from him Azula could see steam slowly drifting off his clothes.

The pungent smell of fear and burnt skin filled the entire hallway, causing Azula’s face to twist into a frown. It wasn’t like she was unfamiliar with the smell but even for a firebender she had to admit this scene was rather...gruesome. 

“Agni…” Mai muttered.

Azula shared the sentiment as she looked at the poor fool. His face was red, swollen, and giant blisters were beginning to form all along his face. Azula looked down to see both of his hands were in the same condition. 

“What happened?” Azula demanded once her brief moment of shock passed. She felt irritated as she looked at the howling beta. 

“He was attacked by the waterbender you caught,” one of the standing Dai Li agents informed her. Azula’s irritation quickly graduated into full blow anger at the news. She snapped her head up and glared at the Dai Li who had just shared this piece of information. "He went down to the catacombs to see her and...the witch scalded him to the point of disfiguration!"

“He what? Why would he do something so foolish after I specifically told you all to leave her be until I decide what to do with her?” She snarled. She watched as the Dai Li she had been speaking to blanched and took a step away from her.

“H- he couldn’t help himself,” the man muttered. “The waterbender went into heat and-”

“Heat?!” Azula snapped as she took another step forward. “Aren’t you all betas? What do you know about an omegas heat?” She demanded, missing Mai roll her eyes.

“You must understand, this omegas scent is so tantalizing-”

“What I understand,” Azula growled softly. “Is that I just sent out a letter to my uncle and brother to invite them to come to the palace and am now down one Dai Li to ambush them with. What I also understand is while this sod was busy being attacked by the waterbender he gave her the perfect opening to escape!”

“But-”

“No buts, that prisoner is one of the Avatar’s closest companions and if she managed to get out of the catacombs she could be halfway out of the palace to inform the Avatar of our presence in the city!” As Azula spoke the heat in the hallway began to rise, causing all the betas with the exception of Mai to shift uncomfortably.

“So, what are we going to do?” Mai asked, only half interested in Azula’s response.

“I’m going to make sure we still have a prisoner, _you_ ,” Azula brought her finger up and pointed the Dai Li still remaining on their feet. “Will gather the rest of your peers and prepare yourself for my uncle and brother.” She commanded before turning back around and heading down the hallway.

“What about-” Mai began only to be cut off by Azula.

“Leave him, let him serve as warning to the rest of you,” Azula said over her shoulder. “And if I find anyone else even _thinking_ of sniffing around that omega I’ll show you what a real burn looks like,” she promised before disappearing around the corner.

-

Pride.

Dignity.

Self control.

These were the qualities that Azula looked to foster within herself when it came to situations like these. Azula would like to think she was more than the chemicals in her brain that could, at times, reduce her into nothing more than a thoughtless animal- thinking of nothing but sex and procreating. 

However, Azula was no fool. She knew that as hard as she tried to fight the inner alpha within her there were some circumstances where fighting it was futile. That didn’t mean she had to use this as an excuse to jump on every moving omega, as some alphas did, but Azula understood that if an omegas scent was so strong that even betas were falling victim to it, she might be in some trouble.

This omega was certainly Azula’s enemy. She was one of the most wanted criminals in the Fire Nation and currently Azula’s prisoner. Still the princess was cognizant that none of that would matter if her own instincts took over. 

Azula would never admit this out loud, or even to herself, but she was beginning to get worried as she made her way to the crystal catacombs. 

_“All I have to do is make sure she’s still in the catacombs themselves,”_ Azula thought to herself wearily. The only problem was the catacombs were not only large but filled with many places to hide. It was an old underground city made of stone, Azula would have to sniff the omega out if she wanted to find her in a place so big…

Azula came to a stop as she silently admonished herself. She had acted too quickly, something she rarely ever did. The fear she felt at the idea of the omega escaping the catacombs had caused her to have a knee jerk reaction. She had a feeling that one way or another she was about to pay for that.

Still Azula thought of her grandfather, oddly enough, in that moment:

“Perseverance in the face of adversity was the true mark of any person. Man or woman, alpha, beta or omega,” Azulon would often say to all the members of his family. His words would often fall on deaf ears but in this moment Azula remembered them vividly. 

She squared her shoulders, took another deep breath, and decided to go forward. This didn’t have to end badly, Azula thought as she continued her path towards the catacombs.

She was the Princess of the Fire Nation. Heir apparent to the throne. She was the descent of dragons- from Sozin to Azulon to Ozai and countless others who came before them, she wasn't some whelp experiencing her first rut. Taking Ba Sing Se would surely be the final blow to the Earth Kingdom and a great victory to the Fire Nation- destroying the last real obstacle to winning their century long war. A victory that her country had been seeking for years now. Azula could go down in history for taking the city and she couldn't let a simple waterbender get in the way of that. 

Azula was filled with new determination and fire as she continued down the path that lead to the catacombs.

This didn't have to end badly.

-

It was going to end badly.

Azula wasn’t willing to admit it right away as she entered into the catacombs but the writing was already written on the wall the moment she stepped into the large abandoned city. The omega was still here, Azula was certain of it. She only had to take one whiff to know it. As the Dai Li had stated the scent of the omega’s heat was...tantalizing. 

It was strong. Thick and musky with an overwhelming scent of...something Azula couldn’t put her finger on. A smell native to the Water Tribes she was sure as she came to a stop along one of the many pathways along the floor of the catacombs. 

Just as Azula had thought, the omega had plenty of places to hide within the ancient underground city. Multiple dwellings were carved into the walls of the massive cavern, while large crystal covered columns supported the roof of the catacomb itself, and of course the huge cluster of light green crystals that dotted the floors. The waterbender could be anywhere.

Still, Azula’s eyes were naturally drawn to the large waterfall towards the back all of the catacombs and the different waterways branching off from it. 

_“If I were a waterbender that’s where I would stay close to,”_ Azula thought to herself. Not that it mattered. _“I don't need to find her...just know she’s here…”_ Azula could go. Azula told herself she needed to go as she started to move.

The only problem was, her body was going in the wrong direction and pulling her towards the waterfall. 

As she got closer the smell of the omega began to get stronger. Azula felt her heart begin to beat quickly in her chest and something tight coil in the pit of her stomach as she approached the waterfall. Or, in other words the thing she had been fearful of when rational thought had briefly entered her mind during her walk down here.

But Azula didn’t think of that. 

Or anything besides just how...tempting this scent was. Azula continued to move forward and as she did she let out a low rumble deep in her chest without thought. The more she did it, the more it came out in a pattern.

_Low._

_Low._

_High._

_Low._

_Low._

_High._

She did this a few times when the omega finally responded, purring back.

_Low._

_Low._

_High._

_Low._

_Low._

_High._

Azula watched with bated breath as the omega finally appeared from behind the largest column in the catacombs, right in front of the waterfall. Azula felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her.

She was far more beautiful than Azula had remembered when last they met. The waterbender’s dark brown skin glistened from the mist coming from the waterfall behind her. Her long dark hair hung down her back freely and her eyes, light blue like the ocean, had Azula pinned with an intense look.

“Omega,” Azula said so softly she was sure the waterbender couldn’t hear. Azula began to move forward but the omega was quicker. Azula watched as the other bender, who was ankle deep in her element, dropped down into a low waterbending stance.

Before Azula could react, the omega struck out and a whip of water sped forward and wrapped around Azula’s ankles. The alpha yelped as she was tugged forward, falling on her back and being dragged forward through dirt and then through one of the waterways. 

A moment later she came to a stop on the ground beside the large column the other girl had been initially hiding behind. Azula didn’t get a chance to move before the omega appeared above her and dropped down to straddle the alphas waist. Reaching forward, the waterbender grabbed Azula’s wrist and pinned them to the ground.

Azula let out a shaky breath as she looked up at the omega. She was not only physically pinned but her scent was tenfold now and Azula felt like she was being smothered by it. The alpha could feel herself stiffen as the omega on top of her pressed her hips against Azula’s. Despite the layers of clothes between them, Azula could still feel the heat coming from the omegas core.

And those eyes.

Azula felt her heart stutter as she looked into the waterbender's deep, blue eyes.

There was no anger, no hatred. Azula didn't fear she was in any kind of danger. All Azula could see in those eyes were pure unadulterated lust- the need to have her heat alleviated by an alpha’s knot.

Azula’s mouth went dry as she searched for something to say.

“Was that truly necessary?” Azula demanded, though there was no bite in her tone as she wiggled her wrist underneath the waterbenders tight grip, she was sure she could easily break it if she wanted to but Azula was overcome with the need to touch the omega perched on her lap. She wanted to rub her hands over the omegas body- she wanted to touch her and taste her and get lost in her. So the alpha stayed in place, making no attempt to free herself.

“Yes, I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost on your way to me,” the omega said softly, a small smile pulling at her lips. “If I let your hands go, you better behave.” Azula, who under normal circumstances would be offended by being spoken to in such a manner, found herself nodding. She didn’t know what the girl on top of her meant by that but she sure as hell wanted to find out. 

“The beta that was down here before didn’t heed my warning,” the omega said darkly, causing Azula to narrow her eyes. “He paid for trying to take control of me.” Azula nodded again as the omega lifted her hands from her wrist.

“You listen to me,” Katara said softly as she raked her eyes up and down Azula, causing the alpha to blush slightly. “And we’ll both be happy.” Azula let out a low rumble as the omegas last words. There was something in the curl of her tone that caused that coil in the pit of Azula’s stomach to tighten. She had never been in a position like this before, the few times Azula had sex she had been the on top and in control. It was clear this waterbender had taken the reins from Azula and would attack if the alpha attempted to take them back. Azula found, to her surprise, she didn't necessarily hate the position she was currently in. The way the omega was talking to her and looking at her, Azula felt her arousal growing. 

It was a new feeling for the alpha.

“And my name is Katara,” the waterbender finally said as she leaned forward and planted both hands on either side of Azula’s head causing her stomach to twist with nerves and excitement. “You’ll need to remember that.” She added before moving forward and capturing Azula’s lips in a heated kiss. The alpha's heart almost exploded out of her chest as Katara deepened the kiss between them. It was wet and sloppy, their teeth bumped together, and Katara was slipping her tongue down Azula’s throat.

It was a soul snatching kiss, messy, hurried and probably the best kiss Azula had ever been given. Azula found herself getting lost in it, she didn't want it to end but eventually the two had to pull away for a breath of air before Katara dived in for another heated kiss. When Katara pulled away a second time Azula chased her with her hands, reaching forward and running them up and down Katara’s sides, front, and bottom tracing the omegas curves with her palms. Excitement was coursing through her and the scent of their shared arousal was mixing in the air, turning Azula on further. 

Azula’s hand shook slightly as she reached for the sash that kept Katara’s blue and white tunic together, wanting to see more than the rough fabric. Katara let a soft purr of approval as she moved to mirror Azula’s actions, tugging at Azula’s Earth Kingdom tunic. It was a bit awkward trying to tug to pull each others clothes off and It quickly became clear that they both couldn’t undress one another simultaneously so Katara stopped and allowed the alpha beneath her to begin to take off her top.

Azula was careful as she pulled Katara’s tunic off and dropped it to the ground. She carefully undid the omegas chest bindings next and let out a soft sigh as she caught sight of Katara’s chest. Azula mindlessly dropped Katara’s chest bindings on top of her tunic as she stared at the omegas breasts. 

They were small and perfectly round and Azula felt herself harden completely as she stared at Katara’s stiff, brown nipples. Azula moved forward on her own volition to wrap her mouth around one but before she could, Katara let out a low warning growl as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Azula’s before gently pushing her away.

“What?” Azula asked with a frown. Katara growled again as she tugged at Azula’s tunic. Understanding what Katara wanted, Azula leant back and allowed Katara to tug off her tunic and pull away at her own breast bindings. A blush flooded Azula’s cheeks as Katara stared at her chest hungrily.

Was this what she had looked like a moment ago?

Azula didn’t take the time to ponder this before rushing forward to capture one of Katara’s nipples in her mouth. She sucked and licked at the omegas nipple as Katara purred and wrapped her arms around the alphas neck, pressing her face closer to her breast while she began to roll her hips against Azula’s. 

Pressure began to build in her core as she moved to take Katara’s other nipple in her mouth. The process repeated itself as Azula’s pleasure began to mount within her core. Azula began to moan into Katara’s chest as she attempted her best to roll her own hips against Katara’s as well but the position she was in was awkward, still at the base of her cock she could feel her knot slowly begin to form.

“I don't think so,” Katara purred as she pulled away from the alpha. Azula snarled but Katara let out another warning growl as she pushed Azula back down to the ground. Azula swallowed thickly and quickly pulled back her protest, something deep within her telling her to submit to the omega above her. Azula watched quickly as Katara swiftly stood and began to undo her pants. 

From where she was laying, Azula could see a large wet spot forming on the omegas pants. Azula swallowed again as Katara kicked her pants off before she began to undo her unders. The alpha stayed frozen in place as her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing began to quicken as the omega dropped her unders, showing herself fully to Azula.

“By Agni,” Azula whispered, shaking with excitement as slick ran down the omegas legs in small rivers. Her cunt was glistening with it and all Azula could wonder is if she had been the cause of that? The very thought caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot straight to Azula's cock. 

“Want a taste?” The omega asked, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she moved forward before Azula could give her answer. Azula let out another shaky breath as another wave of Katara’s scent hit her tenfold. Before Azula could say anything Katara swiftly sat down on the alphas face. Azula's heart began to flutter with nerves, she had never done this before but she knew enough to know what Katara wanted.

Picking her head up she stuck her tongue out and ran it up the omegas opening. Azula moaned as she pulled away, reveling in her first taste of an omega. The waterbenders slick tasted tangy and just a little salty. Azula rolled her tongue around in her mouth a few times before moving to start licking the omega eagerly. She lapped up Katara’s slick, running her tongue up and down her slit over and over again. Above her, Katara sighed happily before snatching her hand forward and grabbing onto her topknot. 

“Don't tease me,” Katara panted pulling at the alpha’s hair. Azula moaned and arched her back up, turned on by Katara’s words and the feeling of having her hair pulled. She wasn’t exactly sure what the omega meant but part of her wanted to keep teasing. Too much of her was desperate to get them both off though, so she didn’t fight as Katara pulled her head up until her mouth was lined up to a small bud buried at the top of the omegas mound.

 _“Oh! Of course!”_ Azula thought as the revelation of what Katara wanted hit her like a ton of bricks. Azula quickly took the omegas clit in her mouth and began to suck at it. Above her, Katara began to moan loudly and roll her hips against Azula’s face.

“Alpha,” Katara moaned again and again, louder and louder as she reached her peak. She twisted her hold on Azula’s topknot as her toes curled and her orgasm hit her, slick pouring out of her and against Azula’s face like a flood.

Azula was on fire, her own orgasm building as her erection strained against her pants. She licked up Katara’s slick, bringing her hands up to still the omegas hips and keep her locked in place. 

“Drink every drop,” Katara commanded as she looked down at the alpha underneath her. She let out another groan as Azula let out a low rumble, the sound emanating through Katara as Azula continued to lick her. When Katara was pleased, she released Azula’s topknot and shook the alpha's hands from her hips. 

“I’m not going to return the favor,” Katara said bluntly and she began to move down Azula’s body. “I don't get on my knees for anyone.” She added when Azula gave her a bewildered look. Azula wanted to protest but kept quiet as Katara began to undo the sash of Azula’s pants before swiftly pulling them off along with her underwear. Katara purred as she watched Azula’s erect shaft bob up. 

Katara moved to hover above Azula’s erection before she reached out and grabbed the alpha. Azula moaned and twisted as pleasure ran down her spine like the lightning she bended. She almost came as Katara lined them up before carefully sinking down onto the alphas erection.

Azula had never felt anything quite so good. She felt surrounded by heat and tightness and Azula couldn’t help herself as she arched her back up, burying herself furthering into Katara as the omega slowly lowered herself down, stopping just above Azula’s forming knot. 

Katara began to slowly roll her hips and Azula couldn’t contain herself. She tried her best to match Katara’s pace but the feeling of rapture going through her was too intense. Her pace was quickening and erratic as she grabbed onto Katara’s hips. Azula’s knot began to expand quickly and her toes were curling tightly as her orgasm began to build quickly.

“K- Katara!” She stuttered as she squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her hold on the omegas hips as Katara began to roll her hips faster and faster her own orgasm building up as well. “Agni I’m- I’m coming!” She shouting, white stars exploding across her vision as her built up pleasure released. Azula pushed her hips up high, thick ropes of cum shooting into Katara.

Just as Azula was coming down, Katara’s own orgasm was released as the feeling of Azula’s thick knot stretching her became too much to handle. Slick came rushing from her cunt and coating Azula’s cock and hips. 

The two were silent, the only sound was their panting as they slowly came down from their highs. Slowly Katara leaned forward to press her forehead against Azula’s.

“You and I,” she panted before shutting her eyes. “Are the same side of the coin.” 

-

Azula laid down on her side, watching as water gently flowed through the waterways of the catacombs. She felt completely exhausted and sore as she rested on the filthy ground of the catacombs, a testament to just how tired she was. Behind her Katara had her arms wrapped around her waist possessively and her leg draped over Azula's. The waterbender was purring softly as she slowly licked, nuzzled and nibbled at Azula’s scent glands.

Through her hazy thoughts, Azula could tell that the omega behind her was dying to sink her teeth into Azula's neck and claim her then and there.

Azula was sure she couldn’t blame Katara, a small part of her wanted to _be_ claimed by the omega. Azula had never laid with an omega like this before and had no idea they could be so aggressive but she found it rather pleasing to be underneath an omega in such a manner. She liked pleasing Katara. She liked submitting to Katara. She liked the idea of belonging to such a commanding omega.

She didn’t feel like dwelling on why that was. 

They had been down here for hours working through Katara’s heat. All thoughts had quickly shot out of Azula’s mind of taking Ba Sing Se or her brother and uncles capture. All that had matter was her, Katara and their many joinings. Even now as Azula rested after their latest round Azula could only think about how well Katara’s rough tongue felt against her neck. 

“Let me go! Let me go!”

And suddenly Azula’s rational thoughts came back at the sound of shouting. She and Katara both picked their heads up and looked in the direction of the voice they were both so well acquainted with. Behind her, Katara let out a soft growl as she wrapped her arms around Azula protectively and pulled her in closely.

“Zuko,” Azula said her mind racing as she move to stand. Katara attempted to pull her back but the fog that had muddled her brain was clearing fast and she began to collect her clothes and dress as fast as she could. “I can’t let him see me in this state, I don't want him to see me at all.” She hissed to herself as she dressed quickly. She could feel Katara's heavy gaze and that animal part of her wanted to get back on the floor and crawl back into Katara’s arms.

Azula fought that urge however as she pulled her clothes on before slipping into her shoes and stumbling into the freezing waters of the catacombs to hide behind the giant pillar Katara had come out from. A few moments later she heard splashing in the water and Katara appeared beside her. 

Azula craned her head out from behind the pillar and watched with mixed feelings as two Dai Li agents dragged her brother into the caverns. They roughly threw him onto the ground before saying something to him. Azula watched as the taller agent pointed his finger at Zuko threateningly before they both spun around and marched out of the catacombs. Azula’s eyes narrowed as she leaned closer to the pillar watching her brother. 

Zuko was sitting on the floor with a miserable look written across his face, rubbing his head. Azula started to weigh her options as to what she should do. Approach him? Talk to him? Sneak out of the catacombs and get herself together? Azula glanced down at the water and saw her current appearance. Her uniform was filthy, covered in mud and torn like that beta Dai Li she had seen suffering on the floor earlier. Her hair...it was a complete bird's nest from all the pulling and tugging by Katara.

Then a thought occurred.

She watched her brother closely as he mopped around. Thought back to the Dai Li agents who had just given him a stern talking to before leaving without any sort of hesitation. Azula took in a deep breath and she could still smell Katara’s heat lingering under the strong smell of sex...their shared scent of arousal and release. 

A rush of shame and humiliation rushed through at the realization. Her brother...was smelling that? Did he know it was hers? What was he thinking? Azula’s stomach turned at the possibility that her brother was smelling her....sex smell….

“He bothers you?” Katara asked softly causing Azula to look at her with raised brows. 

“Yes,” Azula said because it was the truth. Katara reached forward and gently squeezed Azula’s arm. Her eyes were still dark with lust, which meant her heat was still going, and there was something else there. A look of possessiveness that caused a rush of exhilaration flood through Azula. 

Azula felt as if she had a few options here. 

Send Katara after her brother and have her do...Agni knew what but Azula could sit and see what the outcome was. This thought was appealing. 

Katara could be a powerful ally but Azula had to quickly shake the thought from her head. Katara was aligned with the Avatar and a high ranking criminal within the Fire Nation. Her father would never allow such a thing and certainly Azula realized that when Katara’s heat haze lifted, they would be at war again. Rightfully so.

Not to mention Azula still wasn’t sure what the situation was. Zuko was here but where was her uncle? How had they managed to capture one without the other? No doubt Iroh would be coming back for Zuko. And, Azula was sure she had better uses for her brother alive than dead. That was, however, assuming Katara was offering to kill him which Azula doubted. Though considering how long Zuko had been chasing Katara and her friends perhaps she was?

“I don't want him hurt,” Azula finally said. “I also don't want him to see me here either. I need to get back to the palace.” Katara narrowed her eyes at Azula and she could see that the waterbender wanted to argue. Azula wasn’t sure about what aspect but she could see the anger in Katara's eyes.

In the end, however, Katara said nothing as she took a step away from the firebender and began to retreat. Azula had to resist the urge to follow as she began to plan her route of escape. 


	32. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 4(Sokka/Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Aang celebrate their new relationship ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go and extra chapter to celebrate my federal/state taxes being accepted by the IRS!
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Summer, 104 AG

As twilight slowly fell over the forest Aang and Sokka found themselves still intertwined with one another in the small clearing filled with stumps. Aang purred softly as he buried his face against Sokka’s broad chest. The alpha’s overwhelming scent surrounded Aang and caused him to let out soft, content purrs. 

The alpha’s scent was a strong one, musky with the sharp scent of freshly fallen snow. Aang had always loved the way Sokka smelled but now that they were together he could freely languish in it. The thought caused another low purr to come from deep in Aang’s chest.

“I’m so happy,” Aang sighed softly, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them. Above him, Sokka chuckled softly.

“I can tell,” Sokka said before dropping a soft kiss on the top of Aang’s smooth scalp. “You smell so sweet, like figs!” Aang blushed and giggled softly. His knees felt weak at Sokka’s observation and he was glad he was holding onto Sokka to keep him upright. 

“I can’t help it,” Aang said, his words coming out muffled as his lips brushed against Sokka’s rough tunic. “I’ve had a crush on you for such a long time but you’ve always seemed so far out of my reach...to have you in my arms now is a dream come true.” Now it was Sokka's turn to go weak at Aang’s sweet words.

“Oh Aang...you can’t say things like that!” Sokka said, turning his eyes up towards the darken sky. A second later he felt Aang's large, doe eyes on him. Sokka took a chance and glanced back down to see Aang looking at him so lovingly. “You can’t look at me like that either!” Sokka proclaimed, causing a warm smile to stretch over Aang’s kind face.

“What do you mean?” Aang asked. “Say things like what? Look at you, how?” Sokka felt all the blood in his body begin to rush to his face. Aang’s eyes were so wide and innocent and Sokka could see that he wasn’t teasing him. He really wanted to know!

“You can’t...well you can’t say such sweet things and look at me so adoringly!” Sokka exclaimed. A confused look crossed Aang’s face but still a bright smile adorned his face. 

“Would you rather me say mean things?” Aang asked. “I won’t do that!” He informed Sokka. The alpha had to pull away from Aang so he could bury his face in his hands. “And besides, I do adore you so it’s only natural for me to look at you that way.” Sokka groaned and swayed slightly.

“Aang!” Sokka said again, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He spread his fingers slightly so he could peak out at his new boyfriend. Aang had the cutest look written across his face that made Sokka feel so smitten. It was odd. He had never looked at Aang this way, not until Aang had confessed his feelings and yet...he couldn’t help the amorous feelings rushing throughout him. 

_“Well,”_ Sokka thought, having to mentally correct himself again. _“That isn’t true.”_ He had thought about Aang maybe once or twice but never seriously considered dating the Avatar until the omega had asked. Still this sudden rush of feelings was new, exciting, but just a tad bit scary. Like something new was awakening in him and hitting him all at once. Sokka wondered if these feelings were real but quickly pushed those thoughts away leaving a trace of guilt behind.

“What?” Aang chirped.

“You’re such a sweet talker!” Sokka said. “You’re making my heart melt.” Aang smiled sheepishly and glanced down at one of the stumps that surrounded them. Aang purred and moved forward to wrap his arms around Sokka tightly. Sokka quickly returned the hug, tucking Aang’s head underneath his chin. 

The two stood there for sometime. The sound of their purring and rumbling filling the small clearing as well as their scents mingling together. Sokka sighed happily as he inhaled Aang’s sweet, figgy scent. His eyes fluttered shut as Aang pressed himself against Sokka harder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sokka felt himself slowly getting excited as Aang pressed his hips against Sokka’s. The alpha’s eyes snapped open and he felt his arousal begin to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Aang,” Sokka said tightly.

“Yes, alpha?” Aang asked in a low, teasing tone. A shiver ran down Sokka’s spine and he slowly pulled away from the omega to look down at him. He could see that innocent look had disappeared and was replaced by a mischievous one. 

“Don't you start something you can finish,” Sokka muttered, his eyes darkening slightly. Aang chuckled as he stepped back from Sokka. 

“I’m not some innocent little omega,” Aang promised. “I can finish you just fine.” Another shiver tore through Sokka and he felt himself swaying. His mind began to clear with need as Aang’s words sent all the blood in Sokka’s body to his cock.

“Y- y- you haven’t done anything like this before,” Sokka muttered, the words falling from _his_ lips before he could stop them. Sokka felt his heart slamming against his chest and he was aware of his own, heavy scent of arousal beginning to roll off of him. 

“I have,” Aang said, his smile growing. “When I’m in heat I don't just sit in a corner and twiddle my thumbs you know. I have in fact engage in sexual intercourse.” Sokka let out a low growl, the thought of Aang in a heat causing his stomach to twist with excitement and the thought of him being with another alpha causing a feeling of possession to bloom in his chest.

“Don't you think,” Aang asked, taking a forward step towards Sokka. “That perhaps a good way to celebrate our new relationship, is to consummate it?” No more words were needed after that.

Sokka moved forward swiftly before pulling Aang into a heated kiss, deepening it quickly as he pushed his tongue down Aang’s throat. The omega moaned and began to shiver and shake with delight as Sokka’s rough hands grasped at his bottom desperately. Sokka rubbed his hardon against Aang’s stomach as he pulled away from the omega to get a breath of air. When he broke the kiss Aang let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the clearing.

“So needy,” Aang whispered softly, tilting his head to the side as Sokka began to pepper kisses along his slender neck. 

“I find it hard to control myself in these situations,” Sokka panted. "I'm only human after all." He added, sounding just a little sheepish. Aang sighed as he looked up at Sokka. His eyes were so dark with lust and want it was causing slick to slide down his thighs and legs. Aang had never thought he would be in this position with Sokka before and the realization that he was- finally, was only serving to turn Aang on further. 

“I did try to warn you,” Sokka added as he pulled his hands away from Aang’s bottom. He ran his large hands up Aang’s stomach and chest. Sokka’s hands stilled for a moment as he began to circle his thumbs against Aang’s nipples. Aang moaned before leaning forward and capturing Sokka’s lips in a gentler kiss. 

He broke away quickly before moving to plant wet, open mouth kisses along the side of Sokka’s neck. The alpha sighed softly as he pulled his hands away from Aang’s chest and placed them on the omegas shoulders. He squeezed them tightly before pushing down on them, making what he wanted clear.

Aang obediently sank down to his knees, excitement fluttered through his stomach as he looked up at Sokka. 

“Pull out my cock,” Sokka commanded, causing more slick to come pouring from Aang's core. “Say yes alpha.” 

“Yes alpha,” Aang said softly as he reached forward to do as Sokka had said. His obedient words caused heat to paulsate through Sokka's body and the alpha felt his stomach twist with pleasure. Aang began to slowly undo the sash that kept Sokka's pants up before slowly pulling them and his underwear down. Sokka’s swollen member sprang forward and bobbed up as Aang freed him. 

“Suck me,” Sokka whispered as he looked down at Aang hungrily. His voice was low and almost sounded threatening. Aang could see that Sokka was lost in his own need which only turned the omega on further. 

“Yes alpha,” Aang sighed, his mouth watering in anticipation as he reached up and gently grabbed Sokka’s shaft. Aang moved forward and took the head of Sokka’s engorged member in his mouth. He began to suck gently as he slowly circled his rough tongue against the head of Sokka’s cock.

Above him Sokka groaned and he squeezed his eyes shut. Pleasure coursing through the alpha as Aang slowly began to swallow him, taking Sokka in his mouth inch by inch. Sokka was about to hit the back of Aang’s throat when the omega slowly pulled back and took Sokka out of his mouth with a wet ‘pop’. 

Sokka let out a low growl but was quickly placated when Aang began to pump him shaft back and forth as he licked the underside of Sokka’s prick. Sokka felt his toes curled at the new sensation coming over him, his orgasm slowly building as Aang picked up speed. Just when Sokka thought he couldn’t take anymore, Aang began to slow down his ministrations. 

Again Sokka let out an irritated scowl at Aang’s teasing but before he could fully process this feeling Aang took him back in his mouth, again washing away any other feeling in Sokka beside pure delight. Aang began to suck Sokka again taking about half the alpha in his mouth and pumping the other half that wasn’t. With his free hand he reached up and began to gently message Sokka’s testicles. 

Sokka began to quiver as his knot began to slowly form at the base of his cock. He was quickly approaching the edge when he could feel Aang try to pull away for the third time but before the omega could tease him again Sokka, using all his might, stepped away from Aang.

“What are you-”

“Get undressed,” Sokka commanded, cutting off Aang’s question. Aang swallowed thickly as a rush of excitement hit him like a wave. 

“Yes alpha,” Aang answered back as he began to take off his clothes. His pants and underwear were soaked with slick and his whole body felt as if it had been set on fire. He was aching with the need to be touched and with the way Sokka was looking at him he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long as he quickly discarded his clothes.

Aang leaned back on his hands and spread his legs for the alpha in front of him. Sokka groaned as he looked down at the omega, his thighs covered with slick. The scent coming from Aang’s core was maddening as Sokka couldn’t stop himself as he moved forward. Kneeling down in front of Aang he roughly grabbed one of Aang’s ankles and with his other hand he grabbed himself.

Lining himself up with Aang, Sokka wasted no time pushing himself into the omega. Aang twisted underneath him and moaned in pleasure as Sokka pressed his member into the omega until their hips were touching. Once he was fully sheathed within the omega Sokka grabbed Aang’s other ankle and began to move, showing his new mate no mercy. He thrusted into Aang roughly, snapping his hips back and forth into the mewling omega underneath him. Below Sokka, Aang got louder and louder, shouting and moaning whorishly as Sokka pounded into him. 

“Sokka! Sokka!” Aang cried as he moved his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Aang's toes began to curl, his orgasm building as Sokka continued to fuck him wildly. The alpha was getting lost in Aang pounding faster and harder, ecstasy shuddering throughout his body. Aang felt so amazing, he was drenched in slick, tight, and gripping Sokka's cock pulling him in deeper and deeper. 

Sokka felt himself begin to lock up as his thrusting became more erratic, each one harder than the next, deeper than the next, and hitting Aang right in the right spot over and over again. Aang let out a loud squeal as his back arch up. He came fast and hard as an explosion of slick came pouring out of him.

As Aang came he gripped Sokka's member tightly sending the alpha over the edge. The alpha slammed himself into Aang fully one last time before his knot began to quickly expand, tying the two together. Thick jets of cum came shooting out of Sokka, filling Aang to the brim as he let out his full release.

It took a few moments for them both to come down. They were both breathing rapidly as they stared at one another. 

“I warned you,” Sokka muttered again as he reached up and rubbed his thumb against Aang’s swollen lips.

“That you couldn’t control yourself,” Aang sighed. “Not that it would be so good.” The omegas words went straight to Sokka’s ego who let out a low rumble in approval. He planted both hands on either side of Aang’s as he leaned down and gave Aang a soft, loving kiss. The two laid like that for some time, exchanging gentle kisses as Sokka jogged his hips against Aang’s attempting to push his knot further and further into his new omega. 

Their shared happiness didn’t last long however. They were mid kiss when they heard a low, threatening snarl coming from just beyond the treeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone else beside our girls are getting some action!
> 
> So question, I plan on uploading this Sunday like usual but I’m curious I have two options for this next chapter:
> 
> 1) Continuing on with The Water Tribe Boy: Part 5 where all hell breaks loose.
> 
> 2) A huge life event for Mai and Ty Lee which would be another NSFW chapter. 
> 
> Which one would you guys rather have this Sunday? Whichever one you guys don't pick for this Sunday will be uploaded the following week.


	33. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 5(The Pack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose when Zuko finds Sokka and Aang together!

Summer, 104 AG

Zuko was vibrating with anger as he watched the scene in front of him. The alpha was standing in the shadows of the treeline, his molten eyes fixated on Sokka and Aang. The two were laying on the ground, interlocked with one another and sharing heated kisses. Zuko reached forward and gripped the nearest tree to keep himself standing. 

Zuko’s stomach twisted as the thick, pungent scent of Sokka and Aang’s joining filled his lungs. The alpha felt as if he was going to be sick. His knees felt weak as he attempted to process what he was seeing.

Sokka and Aang...Zuko couldn’t believe it. On his way to this small, stump filled clearing he had convinced himself that perhaps he had a chance. Now Zuko didn’t know what to feel. Anger was pumping through him but at the same time his heart was aching with pain and an incredible feeling of sadness. He felt stupid. He felt weak. He felt betrayed. 

Wasn’t Aang supposed to be his best friend? Didn’t Aang understand that he loved Sokka? How could he? How could he stab him in the back, like the years of their friendship and brotherhood meant absolutely nothing? _Weren’t there a million other alphas in the world?_ **Couldn’t Aang have went and picked any other one?**

As these thoughts began to rush through his mind Zuko’s anger quickly began to take over. The other emotions were still there as well but only began to fuel the growing rage within him as he watched two people who were supposed to be his closest confidants play him for a fool. 

Zuko let out a low, threatening snarl as he balled his hands into fists- scraping the bark off the tree he was holding on as he did so. He felt himself begin to tense up as he stepped from out of the treeline and into the clearing. 

He and Aang immediately locked eyes and he watched, with some satisfaction, as Aang’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“What are you doing here?” Sokka demanded, growling loudly as he glared at Zuko. Zuko felt another pang of heartache at the question. He ignored the question though, as hard it was, and he kept his eyes glued on Aang his anger swelling and consuming him. He felt an inordinate amount of heat pulasing from his hands.

He felt his fingers involuntary flex as he lit flames in the center of his palms.

-

Suki was the last person awake in the campsite so she was the first to notice the fire. She was sitting at the edge of the campfire, watching the dying embers as she waited anxiously for the boys to return. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she twisted and pulled at her fingers nervously. 

The moment she saw Zuko head off into the woods to find Sokka and Aang a seed of worry had taken root in her stomach and had steadily been growing ever since. Sokka and Aang had been gone for a long time, like, a _really_ long time and Suki didn’t know what they were doing but she certainly could _guess_.

And if they were doing what she thought they were doing and Zuko stumbled upon them...well she didn’t need to guess what would happen, she knew. Zuko was a hothead, not as bad as he used to be, his fuse was a bit longer but still in his core Zuko was quite temperamental. Suki knew if he stumbled upon Sokka and Aang in the middle of something he...disagreed with then he would most certainly explode. 

Suki’s thoughts raced with images of Zuko going off on Sokka and Aang. She knew they were big boys and could easily take care of themselves but still Suki couldn’t help but worry. She heard too many stories of crimes of passion and feared something like that could happen to her friends. 

She was scared for all of them but mostly for Sokka. Suki would never say so out loud but she certainly loved Sokka more than anyone else in their pack. He always had and always would hold a special place in her heart. She had no romantic feelings for him anymore but Suki couldn’t deny that Sokka was probably the most important person in her life.

If he got hurt Suki wouldn’t know what to do with herself. She wanted to get up and go find them, just to make sure nothing bad was happening but she stopped herself. She knew that she could be completely wrong and something good or not violent could be happening and then how would she look? She didn’t want to be the spoilsport to ruin anything for anyone.

And then Suki smelled it, the thick acrid smell of smoke filled her nose and lungs as the breeze began to blow the smoke in her direction. For one second she thought it was from the campfire but her mind quickly caught up with her as she realized this was a different kind of smoke smell. Her head snapped up and she saw grey plumes of smoke quickly rising up towards the darken sky. 

“Fuck!” She shouted as she scrambled up to her feet. Rushing forward she hurried towards the tents and made a straight line for Katara and Azula’s. Reaching forward she ripped the tent flap open and grabbed for the sleeping waterbender.

“Katara wake up! Wake up!” She cried as she grabbed and pulled at Katara’s ankle. The moment she did Katara immediately jumped up and pulled away from the beta. Suki could see a flash of danger in those cerulean eyes but it was short lived when Suki explained herself. “There’s a fire! There’s a fire in the direction the boys went in!” Katara’s eyes widened as Azula began to wake up. 

“A fire?!” Katara asked as Suki began to retreat out of the tent.

“Where?” Azula asked groggily as she wiped her eyes and slowly came to.

“Suki said in the direction your brother, my brother, and Aang went in,” Katara said quickly as she hurried after Suki and out into the campsite. Azula followed just in time to see Suki frantically banging on the stone door of Toph’s tent.

Behind them Appa began to let out low, bellows of distress while Momo chattered and ran back and forth along the flying bison's head.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD IS- oh Suki, what the- is that smoke? Please tell me I’m not smelling smoke!” Toph said loudly as she crawled out of her tent. A look of panic rushed across her face as she took in a deep breath. 

“There’s a fire Toph come on we have to go!” Suki said taking the younger alphas wrist in her hand and tugging her forward. “We have to find the boys!” 

“Zuko…” Azula said in a hushed tone as she looked at the growing plumes of smoke quickly rising towards the sky.

“Come on Azula!” Katara said. “The stream isn’t too far from the smoke between you, Toph, and I if this isn’t too bad we can put it out.”

“We don't know how bad it is!” Azula said.

“We need to go and find out!” Katara shouted.

“You want us to run head first into what could be a raging inferno?!” Azula demanded.

“Yes!” Katara hollered. “Our brothers are in that direction! We can’t do nothing! And you’re a firebender, I wouldn’t think you would be afraid to run into a fire!” And with that Katara took off in the direction of the smoke. Azula let out a low growl and quickly followed with Suki not too far behind her.

That left Toph, Appa, and Momo. 

“Oh spirits, if I die in a forest fire I’m killing all you fucks in the afterlife!” Toph shouted after them before following after her friends.

-

Sokka successfully untied from Aang. It turns out when your almost ex finds you tied to your new boyfriend and then starts to launch fireballs at you, well, your knot doesn’t stay inflated that long. 

Sokka was somewhat relieved but mostly at a loss for what to do. Could he be in a worse situation? When he and Aang snuck away he hadn’t brought any weapons with him! He didn’t think it was going to be that kind of outing.

Not to mention, even though Sokka was beyond angry, he didn’t actually want to fight Zuko but it was looking like he didn’t have much choice. He watched from behind a non burning stump as Zuko continued to throw fireballs at Aang. The omega was easily ducking, dodging, and dispelling them. 

Aang wasn’t actually hitting Zuko with anything, between burst of fire he bended as much dirt as he could over the burning stumps. Sokka was beginning to see a bigger problem now. Some of Zuko’s fireballs had hit the trees behind them and they naturally began to catch fire. His mind rushed to the small campsite not too far from them.

He immediately thought of Katara and then Suki...they had to leave- now.

“Zuko you're going to set the whole forest on fire!” Sokka shouted. “You have to stop now! We have to go and tell the others!”

“Screw you!” Zuko barked as he launched a ball of fire at Sokka. He let out a small yelp as he rolled out of the way, just missing the flames by a hair's breadth. “I hate you both!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Sokka snarled as he dived and narrowly avoided another attack. 

“Zuko you need to stop!” Aang shouted. “Look at what you’re doing to the forest, you’re going to cause the whole thing to go up in flames!” 

“You’re putting everyone in danger!” Sokka shouted as he moved behind another stump getting closer to Aang. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he knew he wanted to be as close to Aang as possible. He wanted to protect his omega but he couldn’t help but feel foolish, his omega was the Avatar certainly he didn’t need Sokka to protect him. Still the alpha couldn’t help himself.

“Do you know how quickly a forest fire will spread? Especially in such a dense, overgrowth forest like this?!” Sokka shouted. “What about our friends not a mile away from us? Think about your sister! I know you’re angry but it isn’t worth killing everyone over!”

“This is partly my sisters fault!” Zuko roared as he aimed another fireball straight at Sokka. Sokka barely avoided this one as the huge fireball hit the stump he was just hiding behind. Sokka held his hands above his head as the stump exploded, large fiery chunks of wood began to fly everywhere.

A large chunk flew forward and hit Sokka right between the shoulder blades. Sokka howled in pain and he fell forward. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as he curled into himself.

“Sokka!” Aang called out.

“I’m fine!” Sokka lied. “Don't worry about me!” Aang let out a soft whimper before turning to look at Zuko. 

-

Aang was hurting for his friend, truly he was. He felt guilty for causing Zuko this pain but...right now those feelings felt small compared to the anger taking hold of him. He tried to contain it as Zuko set fire to literally everything around them and risked setting the whole forest aflame but with each stump that lit up, with each branch that caught fire it became harder and harder.

Aang couldn’t help but think of their friends who could possibly get caught in the inferno. He thought of Appa and Momo who wouldn’t leave their sides even if it became evident that there would be no escaping for them. He thought of the animals who lived in this forest and would die or lose their home due to Zuko’s rage. 

He thought of other innocent people who might be in this forest, enjoying nature or passing through and camping like they were. He thought of the small villages and towns that bordered the forest and could possibly catch flame as well if a fire broke out and got too out of control. 

All because Zuko was losing control. Aang was trying not to get that point as well, he was trying to keep a cool head but the moment he heard Sokka scream.

Well.

“Sokka!” Aang called out taking his eyes off Zuko for a moment to look at his new mate. Sokka was hiding behind a stump, hunched over. 

“I’m fine!” Sokka called back. Aang didn’t believe him. He turned to look at Zuko before going to move towards Sokka but was stopped when Zuko sent another fireball sailing through the air and hitting another stump between Aang and Sokka. Aang jumped back and watched as that stump caught on fire as well.

It seemed like now there were more stumps on fire then there weren’t. Behind them he could see five or six trees going up in flames like a match. Aang knew there was a stream nearby but between trying to dodge Zuko’s attacks and snuffing out as many flames as he could with his earthbending he didn’t know if he could reach out and bend the water from where he was. He would have to stop and concentrate which he knew he didn’t have time to do.

But Aang needed to put out these fires before things turned critical, which they were on the verge of doing so. If he was going to do that first he needed to take out the fuel of the fire. With a heavy heart Aang slammed his foot against the ground causing a large rock to shot up from the ground.

He raised his right leg up and slammed it against the rock now suspended in air, sending it flying towards Zuko. The alpha let out an enraged roar as he punched three large, powerful fireballs at the boulder causing it to shatter in a million different pieces. 

“Hit the deck Aang!” Sokka shouted and immediately the omega went down in an attempt to avoid the stone sharpnel. A second later he heard a yelp coming from Zuko’s direction and suddenly there was a ceasefire.

-

Katara was running as fast as her legs would take her towards the direction of the fire. It was Zuko. It had to be Zuko who caused it, Katara would think of nothing else. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage as she sped throughout the dense forest. She was afraid for Aang but above all else she feared for her brother. 

Her chest twisted painfully as she launched herself over a fallen log and got closer and closer towards the fire. The air was getting thicker with smoke and it was starting to get harder to breath and to see but still Katara ran forward with everything she had to get to her brother.

Worry was pumping through her now as she got nearer. But something else lingered just underneath that worry. 

Dread.

She felt like a child again, running to her mother. As she approached the stumpy clearing and caught the first sight of flames she felt like all the air got knocked out of her lungs. Suddenly she wasn’t in the forest anymore but back in her tribe watching as her family's home burned down with her mother inside. 

She let out a desperate sob and all she could think about was Sokka. Sokka was in there, caught in that fire just like Kya had been but this time was different. This time Katara wasn’t going to let him burn to death as their mother had at the hands of some asshole firebender.

Even if that asshole firebender was their friend.

“That stream isn’t too far from the clearing, maybe a quarter of a mile from it,” Azula shouted bringing Katara back to the present. “You should be able to bend it easily from the clearing.” She said as they came to a drop off. It wasn’t a large one, maybe about five feet down. To the left there was a steep path that they usually walked down to get to the stream but you had to take your time to walk down it safely.

They didn’t have time. 

Without discussion Katara and Azula slowed down slightly before jumping off the drop off. They both landed with an ‘oof’ but were otherwise unhurt and still on their feet. 

“Can you bend the fire out?” Katara asked as they rushed towards the clearing.

“I don't know,” Azula said honestly. “I was taught how to start fires not stop them but theoretically I think I can.”

“Azula I need more than you _think_ you can,” Katara said. “I need you to do it.”

“I’ll certainly try for you my darling,” Azula said. “But I make no promises, this will be my first time attempting to do this.”

“I don't need you to try for me Azula, I need you to try for-”

“Katara I’m not running head first into a forest fire for anyone else!” Azula snapped, cutting her mate off. “Come one we don't have time to discuss my motivation!” She added just as Suki jumped off the drop off and rushed forward, barreling between the two of them and straight into the clearing.

-

The kid had guts, Azula would give Suki that as she watched her run right into the field filled with stumps. She and Katara exchanged a look before rushing after the beta. They broke through the treeline and Azula felt a feeling of dread come over her. All the stumps were on fire, almost all of the trees in the treeline across the stumpy clearing were up in flames and the air was so thick it was almost impossible to breath, let alone see anything but fire and smoke.

Azula glanced over at Katara who was scanning the stumpy field, attempting to find her brother. Her face was filled with panic and Azula had to resist the urge to reach forward and grab Katara by the wrist to drag her out of there. In this moment she didn’t care about anyone else, not her foolish brother, not Sokka, Aang, Suki or even Toph.

She wanted to take Katara as far away from this fire and just go. Retreat to safety and let the others find another way out. Azula felt selfish for it but that feeling didn’t bring along with it guilt.

However, Katara would never forgive her if she tried such a thing. Well, Katara would never let Azula take her without a fight. And besides they had come this far, Azula had already signed her death warrant. If not from the fire than certain from the smoke that was filling her lungs and causing her to hack. She might as well see this to the end.

“You’re not going to be able to make it to the stream!” Azula said. “Not with all this smoke and fire...damn it!” Azula snarled.

“Sokka!” Katara shouted, ignoring Azula completely. “Sokka are you okay!” 

“I always knew you would be the death of me,” Azula said softly, because well she was probably going to die here and she was certain that Katara couldn’t hear her anyway. 

“Sokka!” Katara shouted over and over again, not daring to enter the field. A moment later they heard a yelp and they both jumped.

“Sokka?!” Katara called out.

“Katara!” Sokka called back. His voice sounded strangled and far off. The moment that Katara heard his voice she rushed forward without abandon. Azula was quick to follow, both alpha and omega running through flames to get to Sokka. It didn’t take long to find him, hunched behind one of the few stumps that hadn't been set on fire.

“Katara!” Sokka cried as he threw his arms over his sister. He began to cough terribly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Azula swallowed thickly as she looked around at their dire situation.

**She knew searching for her mother would be a horrible idea.**

“You need to get out of here, both of you!” Azula croaked out. “Run for the stream, maybe you can head the fire off.” She said before being thrown into a coughing fit. She was a bit more tolerable of the smoke but not by much and her heart twisted painfully as she heard Katara and Sokka began to cough as well.

“Agni let this work,” she muttered softly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Reaching both her hands out, she didn’t attempt to take a deep breath. Instead she kept her breathing slow and shallow as she pushed her chi out and reached for the flames closest to them. She felt the heat of the fire push against her, as if she was taking it into her own body. She let that feeling overflow her as she slowly began to close her hands into fist to snuff out the fire.

Suddenly that heat inside her began to rapidly fade, until the only heat she felt was from the rest of the fire around her. When she opened her eyes she immediately felt the sting of the smoke but she was relieved to see she four or five stumps behind Katara and Sokka had smoldered out.

“Well,” Azula whispered. “It's good to be prodigy.” She repeated this process a few more times, making a path for Katara and Sokka to escape. Her head began to pound, her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she was worryingly dizzy. 

“It’s working!” Katara said through a cough.

“The smoke is clearing a little!” Sokka said though his voice sounded far away. “Aang he must be…” Sokka continued to speak but Azula couldn’t hear him. The world around her was spinning and large, black dots began to paint her vision before everything went completely black. 

-

Zuko’s eyes fluttered open, to the morning sky seeming a lot more closer than it should. It took him a second to realize he was laying curled up in Appa’s saddle and another second after that to realize they were flying.

His head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice and his whole body felt as if it had been set on fire. His chest in particular burned the most and each time he took in a breath it felt as if someone had lit a match within his lungs and set them ablaze. 

He let out a painful groan as he forced himself to sit up. He winced as he did so, his vision spinning.

What happened? The last thing he had remembered was speaking with his sister...as he squeezed his eyes shut he attempted to hear what they were talking about in his memory but couldn’t quite hear the words. He saw her teasing face and the walls of his tent but that was it. He groaned again as he felt the back of his head, he winced once more. There was a large knot in the back of his head and it hurt like a bitch.

“What happened?” Zuko attempted to ask but was quickly thrown into a fit of coughing. He covered his hand over his mouth and when he pulled it back he saw thick, globs of phlegm the color of coal. Zuko’s eyes went wide as he snapped his head up, his head began to swim again and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop the spinning. 

“Oh the _Fire Lord_ is finally awake,” Toph said causing Zuko to open his eyes again. He picked his eyes up to look at his little friend. She was sitting propped up against the saddle, looking absolutely miserable. What shocked him most though was her appearance, her face and clothes were covered in soot and her hair looked like a birds nest, the edges of them singed. 

“There was a fire?” Zuko asked hoarsely. “What-”

“Yes there was a fire you idiot.” It was Sokka who spoke now. Zuko felt his stomach drop as he turned to look at the other alpha. He was sitting with his back against the front of the saddle. He was covered head to toe in soot as well with some bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

Beside him Suki was curled up sleeping with her head resting against his thigh. Sokka had one arm protectively draped around her shoulders. His other hand was clamped tightly with...Azula’s! Zuko’s eyes went side as he turned to see his sister laying out across the saddle, sleeping soundly. At least it looked like she was sleeping soundly.

She had her head resting in Katara’s lap. Above her the omega had her arms wrapped around Azula’s neck securely. The omega had turned her attention to Zuko now and was looking at him with an anger he hadn’t seen in those eyes since before the war had ended.

“So...I...started-”

“Yeah fuck nuts, you started the fire.” Toph said in such a muted tone that it caused Zuko’s heart to drop further into his stomach.

“My sister is she okay?” Zuko asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Sokka muttered. Zuko could barely hear him over the low, threatening hiss Katara let out. “Everyone is going to live.” Sokka added as he turned away from Zuko. Zuko nodded and looked down at his lap.

What in the world had he done?


	34. Will You?(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai finally decides to pop the question to Ty Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexually explicit content and strong language.

Spring, 108 AG

It was a beautiful afternoon. Perfect, really. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. A gentle breeze was blowing throughout the palace which was nice with the pleasantly tolerable heat. 

It was the perfect spring day. 

Perfect.

Mai took in a deep breath as she walked around her and Ty Lee’s backyard, taking in the perfect weather. Every once in a while she glanced over to the servants who were setting up the picnic she planned to surprise Ty Lee with in a few minutes time when she arrived back to their home. 

Usually the thought of Ty Lee coming home was a relaxing one but today was a little different. Today the idea of Ty Lee coming back home made Mai want to throw up- in the best way possible. Her stomach was twisting and turning with nerves and excitement as she counted each passing moment waiting for Ty Lee to come back from her sparring session with Azula. Good or bad Mai would have to do something special to thank Azula for agreeing to get Ty Lee out of the house for sometime. 

Hopefully whatever she did for Azula would be in celebration. 

Mai took in a deep breath as she turned her mind back to the task at hand. She continued to walk around the perimeter of her backyard, turning her lucky knife over and over in her hands absentmindedly. 

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

The waiting was the worst. Mai tried to push the anxiety and nerves away but it was near impossible. 

She was about to ask Ty Lee to marry her, how could she think of anything else?

“Excuse me?” Mai was pulled out of her thoughts by one of the servants who had been preparing their picnic. The small male beta came shuffling over to her with a kind smile tugging at his lips. “Your picnic is set up and ready my lady.” Mai nodded and tried to keep her face as calm and neutral as possible. She would hate to lose her twenty five year streak of never letting what was going on inside, reflect outside. 

“Thank you so much,” Mai said with a slight nod of her head. “I appreciate you taking your time to help me, please take the rest of the day off. All of you.” She added causing the small beta to smile brightly. 

“Thank you ma’am!” He said happily. “We’ll take our leave now.” He chirped before spinning around and gathering the other servants. Mai watched them all leave in a buzz, happy to be let go from work so early in the day. As Mai came upon the picnic they set up, she couldn’t help but think they deserved the day off. 

It was a nice setup. They had spread out a large, pink blanket with a large picnic basket in the center of it. The basket was filled with sandwiches, fruit, cheese, crackers, and of course wine. 

“Geez, where’s the fire?” The question almost caused Mai to jump out of her skin. Well, it wasn’t the question so much as the person asking the question. Mai turned around to see Ty Lee standing in the middle of the doorway, with a curious smile plastered across her face. “Everyone just ran out of here with big smiles on their face! What’s the good news?” Mai swallowed thickly and would have swayed if she was a beta of less strength.

“I let them go for the day,” Mai said after clearing her throat. 

“Oh?” Ty Lee asked, raising her brows. “And where is this sudden act of kindness coming from?”

“They did me a huge favor,” Mai said as she tucked her hands in her sleeves. “They helped me with a little surprise for you.” Ty Lee, who was already perky, somehow perked up even further.

“A surprise!” She asked excitedly. “What kind of surprise?!” 

“Come over here and find out,” Mai offered. Ty Lee didn’t need much more of a push before she came bounding over to her lover. Just as Ty Lee was about to pounce, Mai quickly took a step to the side to reveal their lunch. 

“Oh Mai!” Ty Lee purred as she turned to look at her girlfriend. “What a lovely surprise!” This time Mai didn’t move away as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Mai circled her arms around Ty Lee’s waist and squeezed back as tightly as possible. 

“Come on, sit with me.” Mai said as she took Ty Lee’s wrist in her hand gently and pulled her towards the picnic blanket. 

“Maybe I should take a quick bath first!” Ty Lee suggested as she dug her heels into the ground. “I look like a complete mess.” The omega pointed out as she waved her free hand up and down her body to accentuate the point. Mai couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips at her mate's words.

Ty Lee was covered in a thick veil of sweat, her clothes were practically soaked, and her hair was a complete mess. 

“You look amazing, as always.” Mai said honestly as she tugged at Ty Lee’s wrist. “Please, let’s eat.” Ty Lee smiled sheepishly as she allowed Mai to pull her down onto the picnic blanket. 

“So what’s on the menu, love?” Ty Lee asked as she settled down. Mai reached forward and began to take the food out of the basket. 

“Sandwiches, crackers and cheese, fruit, and wine.” Mai said softly. 

“Oh pour me some wine,” Ty Lee suggested as she took one of the empty wine glasses and held it to Mai. 

“Anything you want,” Mai said softly as she took the bottle from the basket and popped it open. She tried to keep a steady hand as she poured them both a glass. 

“Honestly I feel like I should start with something danity like cheese and crackers or fruit but...after that sparring session with Azula I want a few of those sandwiches.” Ty Lee admitted rather cutely. Mai smiled and grabbed two of the sandwiches for the omega.

“How was your sparring session?” Mai asked as she handed the food over. 

“Good!” Ty Lee said cheerily as she unwrapped her first sandwich. “Azula almost electrocuted me but she missed and I managed to chi block her arm and legs, she fell face first on the training yard floor.” 

“Good,” Mai said with a nod of her head.

“I felt bad for laughing but...I couldn’t help it!” Ty Lee giggled as she ducked her head away from Mai.

“It sounds like a good time,” Mai said softly. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Ty Lee hummed as she eyed Mai carefully. “So, why does it feel like you’re a little off?” Mai lifted her brows curiously at the question.

“What do you mean?” Mai asked, trying to act normal.

“You’re nervous about something, I can tell.” Ty Lee said with a little kitten smile. Mai felt as if her insides were burning at the observation. “And before you start analyzing every facial expression you haven’t made and the non existent tone in your voice, that's not what's giving you away.”

“So, what’s giving me away?” Mai asked.

“Your words,” Ty Lee said softly. “Or should I say your lack thereof.” Mai couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she turned her head to hide her slight blush. “So, what’s going on then?”

Mai took in a deep breath as she glanced down at her hands. Her heart was slamming against her chest and she felt weak all over. She could barely hear her own thoughts over the sound of rushing blood throughout her ears. 

She had never jumped off a cliff before but Mai had to believe that what she was feeling now was something akin to that feeling of looking over the edge right before you step off. Mai knew Ty Lee would say yes. Mai was pretty sure of it anyway. They had talked about it enough times throughout their relationship. Not just marriage but children, where they would live when they finally decided to settle down. She was pretty sure Ty Lee wouldn’t say no.

Right?

Mai supposed there was only one way to find out. She slipped her hand up her sleeve and pulled out her lucky knife. Hopefully it would bring her some luck right now. 

“Do you recognize this knife?” Mai asked softly as she held it out to Ty Lee. The omega pulled an interested face as she leaned forward and inspected it. 

“Are you going to be upset with me if I say no?” Ty Lee asked shyly as she peaked up at her beta. 

“Of course not,” Mai said with a soft smile. 

“It looks like all your other knives,” Ty Lee confessed.

“I know this probably won’t help but here,” Mai said softly as she flipped the knife over. Along the handle there was a date carved into it: _4\. 18. 104._ Ty Lee purred softly, the date was the same one as today, only difference was it was four years ago. 

“You’re right, that didn’t help!” Ty Lee giggled. 

“Do you remember when I taught you how to throw a knife?” Mai asked gently. The moment she asked the question Ty Lee’s face dropped and Mai felt as if she made a horrible mistake for bringing it up.

“Mai.”

“Yes?”

“Mai.”

“Yes?”

“MAI?!?!?!?!!”

“Yes?

“Is this the knife I stabbed you with?” Ty Lee demanded her eyes almost popping out of her head. 

“Yeah.” Mai said with a slight nod. 

“What are you doing with this?!” Ty Lee demanded. “And why did you have the date I stabbed you carved into the handle? What in the world?!”

“It’s my lucky knife,” Mai explained trying to act like her whole proposal wasn’t currently falling apart. 

“Why is this your lucky knife?” Ty Lee demanded. “Shouldn’t this be your...unlucky knife?” She asked with wide eyes. 

“It always hits true,” Mai explained softly.

“Yeah like the time it hit you true...when I stabbed you!” Ty Lee said quickly.

“You only stabbed me in the shoulder, I don't think it was a big deal then and I certainly don't feel like it’s a big deal now,” Mai said cracking a small smile, her stomach flipping slightly at the thought of the memory. “I think it’s kind of funny actually.” 

“I stabbed you Mai I don't think it matters if it was in the shoulder or anywhere else!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

“As someone who stabs people regularly I would like to respectfully disagree with that statement,” Mai informed Ty Lee. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the ghost of a faint smile tug on Ty Lee’s lips.

“Why are you showing me this knife Mai?” Ty Lee finally asked.

“Well…” Mai trailed off for a moment. Her fluttering heart began to quickly pick up speed again as she tried to gather up all her courage. “I’ll just come out and say it, Ty Lee. Will you marry me?” It was like time stopped. Mai watched as Ty Lee’s face changed into a myriad of expressions in under five seconds.

Shocked. Confusion. Shocked again. And finally overjoyed! 

Ty Lee gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as tears began to collect at the corner of her eyes. 

“Mai…” She whimpered before attempting to rush forward.

“Whoa careful,” Mai said, causing Ty Lee to freeze as Mai placed her lucky knife down, far away from them. “Now come here.” Mai said, opening her arms. Ty Lee purred happily before crawling into Mai’s lap. The omega leaned down and captured Mai’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. The two began exchanged soft passionate kisses before Mai pulled away for a breath of air.

Ty Lee purred softly before attaching her lips to Mai’s neck and sucking at her tiny, almost nonexistent scent glands there. Mai tilted her head back and began to let out small, needy moans as Ty Lee started to roll her hips against the beta’s. Mai felt her body begin to heat up as her arousal grew. Below her she simultaneously began to harden while slick started to slowly roll down her thighs. 

“Ty Lee,” Mai moaned as her omega slid her hands through Mai’s robes. She slipped her fingers underneath Mai’s breast binding before gently cupping Mai’s breast. The beta’s eyes fluttered shut as she continued to moan her lover's name, shuddering with pleasure as Ty Lee began to slowly circle her thumbs against Mai’s sensitive nipples. 

“I’m listening,” Ty Lee whispered softly as she pulled her lips away from Mai’s neck. “Tell me what you need.” Mai sighed as her words got stuck in her throat. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of Ty Lee’s heart beating wildly in her chest and the acute sound of the omega’s sharp turned on breaths.

It was like music to Mai’s ears.

"Everything," Mai whimpered embarrassed by the loss of her cool demeanor. Ty Lee could always turn her into such a puddle, especially in intimate moments like this one. "I want to touch you and taste you, I want to be inside you." Ty Lee moaned as she detached her hands from Mai's breast and began to move them down her stomach. Mai shivered at Ty Lee's light touch. 

"So needy," Ty Lee whispered her hands stopping just above the thin sash that kept Mai's pants up. "Hmm which one should we do first? They all sound appealing-"

"You talk so fucking much," Mai groaned painfully before she buried her face in between Ty Lee's breast. The beta was aching with need and the last thing she needed was Ty Lee to tease her. "Please...Ty Lee..."

"Oh you almost sound like you're in pain," Ty Lee said, her voice dripping with fake sympathy. It was disturbing to Mai how much Ty Lee enjoyed her sexual agony, it was such a turn on. "Agni that's so sexy." Ty Lee purred as she playfully tugged at Mai's sash. Once the omega had untied it, she slipped her hands in Mai's pants and past her underwear.

"Ty!" Mai yelped when Ty Lee grabbed her throbbing cock roughly and _twisted_ it. A spike of pain shot down her spine and straight to the beta's prick at the same moment she shuddered with pleasure. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Ty Lee muttered.

"Render me infertile if you keep going on like this," Mai panted as she pressed her face against Ty Lee's neck now. For a brief minute she wished she had the nose of an alpha or omega, she had to imagine that Ty Lee smelled divine in this moment. She knew Ty Lee was incredible turned on right now and probably dripping with slick as Mai was. 

"We can't have that," Ty Lee said in a faux serious voice. She released the hold she had on Mai's cock and moved her hand down further, she began to gently stroke the tips of her fingers along Mai's slit teasingly. "What am I going to do with you Mai?" Ty Lee asked again. Mai could tell her mate was waiting for an answer.

"Take advantage of me," Mai suggested. "Use me and abuse me." She added causing Ty Lee to giggle with delight. Mai groaned when Ty Lee pulled away from her to stand up. Her whole body was shaking with need and loosing Ty Lee's body pressed against hers felt like a spit in the face. Mai hated it and loved it at the same time. 

"Ty Lee please-"

"Shush," Ty Lee placed her finger up to her lips before she began to undo her own pants. That caught Mai's attention, she watched through a hazy filter of lust as her omega cutely wiggled her hips making a show of stripping off the bottom half of her outfit.

"This is cruel," Mai said as she leaned back on her hands. "You're a terrible person."

"Is that why you want to marry me?" Ty Lee asked with an impish glint in her eyes.

"Absolutely," Mai said shifting her hips back and forth. Her entire private area was aching at this point and Mai was sure one touch from her lover would send her over the edge. "Doesn't mean you can't stop teasing me for a night."

"Oh but where would the fun in that be?" Ty Lee asked as she stepped out of her underwear. "You love it when I torture you, you have a weird complex." 

"And you don't?" Mai demanded. "Where's that nice bubbly girl I fell in love with?"

"She took a break, your question knocked her out!" Ty Lee said as she skipped back over to Mai, not giving the beta a chance to think of what she said. Ty Lee sank back down onto Mai's lap before she again slipped her hands down Mai's pants. "Beside that bubbly girl you fell in love with isn't that great in bed."

"There's no version of you who isn't amazing in bed," Mai squeaked, the noise made the beta completely humiliated. She felt a fresh wave of arousal to crash into her. 

"Sweet talker," Ty Lee purred as she gently stroked Mai's hard cock. Mai groaned and felt her toes curl as her orgasm began to approach. Mai felt like she was about to go over the proverbial cliff when Ty Lee pulled her hand away from her. Mai knew she wasn't going to get off that easily*. Above her, Ty Lee pushed herself up so she was now hovering over Mai. 

"What are you do~ing?!" Mai's question was answered midway through as Ty Lee sunk onto her prick. Mai's eyes almost popped out of her head as Ty Lee stilled, giving Mai a moment to adjust. She purred happily as Mai let out a soft grunt as she looked up Ty Lee totally gobsmacked. It wasn't how tight Ty Lee was that surprised the beta, or how wet she was either. Mai expected that going in*. What surprised her was how...direct Ty Lee was being. The omega was notorious for her teasing and dragging out their love making, penetration never happened right off the bat. 

"Like it?" Ty Lee asked as she clenched herself around Mai. The beta let her groan speak for herself as she grasped onto Ty Lee's hips desperately. Ty Lee felt a fluttered in her stomach as she began to roll her hips slowly at first but then she picked up speed, riding Mai's cock like the expert she was. It didn't take Mai long to start to seize up, her orgasm washing over her as she began to release into the omega while slick came rushing out of her.

Ty Lee purred softly as she pressed her forehead against Mai's, waiting patiently for the beta the catch her breath and come down from her orgasm. Ty Lee hadn't gotten hers yet but she was content with that. Ty Lee knew that by the end of the day her number of orgasms would far outweigh the ones she was going to give her beta, after Mai's question it was only kind to give the beta this kind of gift.

Mai let out a low exhale as she pulled back slightly to look up at her lover. There was still a heavy fog over her mind but still, despite everything, one question danced on the tip of her tongue. 

“So,” Mai said softly, breaking the lovely silence. “Will you? Marry me that is?” Mai asked before she nudged her nose against Ty Lee’s.

“Is that even a question?” Ty Lee giggled.

“Yes. Literally.” Mai said, feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine. “I think I know your answer but you would really make the rest of my life if you said it out loud.” Ty Lee purred again as she pressed her forehead against Mai’s.

“Yes Mai, you silly beta. I will marry you.” Ty Lee answered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No puns were intended during the making of this chapter.


	35. The Voyage Around The World: Day 2(Sokka & Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to get Azula and Katara hitched has officially started! However, before they start collecting their friends Azula and Sokka need to have a little chat.

Summer, 110 AG

It was a beautiful day, no sailor could ask for a better one. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the few that appeared were light, fluffy, and white as a bone and for the moment the waters were calm. 

Today was officially the second day of the group's journey to get Azula and Katara hitched in the Southern Water Tribe. They were currently on the way to Yu Dao in order to pick up Toph for the wedding. They planned on gathering up Suki and Aang as well but currently Toph was the closest to them. 

Sokka, the current captain of the ship, looked around the deck of a boat with a bright smile on his face. He had been sailing enough to know that good weather like this could change in an instant and as a captain he should always be on guard and focused. Still, he couldn’t help take a bit of a break and just relax for a moment as he observed the current ongoings on the deck. 

All the way at the bow of the boat Iroh and Ty Lee were sitting across from each other in the lotus position having a very animated conversation, Sokka had a feeling the two were swapping gossip. In the middle of the boat Zuko was going through a very elaborate looking firebending kata, without the fire, while Mai spectated from the side of the boat. Sokka couldn’t hear what Mai was saying to Zuko but Sokka could guess they weren't exactly words of encouragement. 

Below in the cabin Katara, Azula, and Ursa were resting. They all deserved a nice nap, Katara most of all. For the better part of the morning Katara had been putting all her time and energy into bending waves against their boat in an attempt to propel them forward and make their trip to the Earth Kingdom go faster.

Sokka didn't envy his sister’s job. She had to make sure that she wasn’t bending waves that were too strong so as not to capsize the boat or too weak so as not to be wasting all her energy for nothing. Katara had needed to make sure that each wave was coming against the boat at the right level of force and timed correctly from one wave to the next.

Just the thought made Sokka feel exhausted. And Katara had looked beyond exhausted towards the end of her third hour of straight bending. After that Sokka, Ursa, and Azula had to fight tooth and nail with Katara to drag her to the cabin so she could sleep. It was the reason both Ursa and Azula were so exhausted now!

Katara was hard headed and never was told what to do without a fight, even when she was ready to pass out. 

Still, even after all that fuss Sokka couldn’t help but feel happy. The thought of Azula and Katara finally getting married and having a child together made Sokka so overjoyed. That happiness was felt throughout the rest of the ship and even though Ursa was still upset and Sokka knew that his father was going to blow his top he also knew they would eventually come around.

Who could stay angry with a little baby around? Sokka sure couldn’t and he knew both Ursa and Hakoda wouldn’t be able to either. Just thought of seeing Azula and Katara’s baby made Sokka want to cry.

There was going to be another person in the family! A little person who they would all have to teach and help grow into a budding member of society. All morning Sokka had been thinking of this and all morning Sokka had been on cloud nine. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of his niece or nephew he didn’t notice Azula coming from the cabin of the ship and heading towards him.

“You look like you actually own this vessel,” Azula called out, shaking Sokka from his thoughts. He turned his head to see his almost sister in law standing in front of the helm with her hands resting on her hips- mirroring Sokka’s position. 

“I pretty much do,” Sokka said with a bright smile on his face. “I mean sure this boat is technically Katara’s and she hates it when I call myself the captain but...she lets me take the helm most of the time so on a spiritual level, at least, the Dirty Oar belongs to me.” At that Azula barked out a laugh.

“The Dirty Oar?” Azula asked with a sharp smile. “How classy, I’m sure Katara would love to know that’s what you're calling her beloved boat.” 

“Hey you’re the one who wanted to call it Master Baiter!” Sokka exclaimed as he pointed an accusatory finger at Azula.

“False. That’s what your father wanted to call it,” Azula reminded him. “I wanted to call it Seas the Day.” Sokka laughed as the memory came back to him. Katara had been given this boat by the tribe almost ten years ago. Azula had been there visiting with Katara, as friends at the time, when Katara had been given the gift.

Sokka remembered himself, Hakoda, and Katara staying up all night trying to come up with a name for the boat. Katara eventually came up with the name **Southern Lights**. Sokka secretly thought it was a great name for her large vessel but he would never admit it outloud. He enjoyed egging his sister on too much.

Naming this boat was probably one of the best nights of Sokka’s life, the three of them hadn’t had such a good time as a trio since. Sokka was hoping that would change when the baby came along and Hakoda would start to finally warm up to Azula. It would be nice to have more than one memory of them enjoying each other's company. 

“Hey so I’ve been thinking about our kiddo,” Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We really have an opportunity to do something a little unorthodox.” At this Azula drew her eyebrows together at his words.

“I don't like the sound of that.” Azula said plainly, her light demeanor immediately dropping. Sokka had the urge to laugh as he brought his hands up in surrender. He could tell that Azula was going into papa mode and he didn’t want to start poking the agitated bear. 

“I just mean think about it, we’re starting from scratch with a whole new person,” Sokka said immediately. “We can teach the kid that up is down and red is blue. We can tell 'em that a waterbender is really an earthbender and that a dog is a cat...do you know what I mean?”

“I think I have an idea,” Azula said, her frown not subsiding. “You want to set my child up for failure and constant teasing.” 

“I think that might be putting a bit of a negative spin on things,” Sokka said with a lopsided grin. “This could be a great human experiment.”

“Why don't you conduct a great human experiment on your own kid,” Azula said, jabbing her pointer and middle finger into Sokka’s side. He yelped and danced away from her. 

“Suffering is good for the soul,” Sokka laughed. “It builds a lot of character!”

“I’ll build your character!” Azula threatened causing Sokka to laugh harder. After their moment of laughter had died down Azula began to speak again. “Listen I came up here to talk to you about something.” Sokka could tell she was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but it wasn't working, he felt his joking demeanor start to drop at the tone in Azula's voice.

“What’s up?” He asked with a frown.

“I just want to touch base with you,” Azula said as she placed her hands back on her hips. “The last few days have been hectic and we haven’t had a real chance to speak. Katara announcing her pregnancy, then we decided to get engaged, and we kind of just left in a whirlwind to pick up the rest of the pack.” Sokka narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah?” Sokka asked, drawing out the word as he tried to figure out where Azula was going with this. 

“The last time Aang and Zuko were in the same room they almost killed each other and since then Aang has kind of gone into a self exile within the group.” Azula said so matter of factly, like this was something that commonly happened between friends. Sokka felt his stomach twist with nerves as he turned his eyes to the ground. So, he knew that a conversation about Aang was coming the moment he volunteered that he had an idea of where Aang was. Sokka had just figured he would need to answer to Zuko, not Zuko's little sister. 

“I know you and Katara still write letters to him frequently-” Azula began, only to get swiftly cut off by Sokka.

“Katara told you?” Sokka asked with wide eyes.

“No you did,” Azula said causing Sokka’s face to scrunch up in confusion. “Just now.” She added, the words felt like a knife in Sokka’s heart. The oldest trick in the book and he had just fallen for it! 

“I’m not here to really pull on that thread Sokka, your business with Aang is your own but what happens at my wedding is my business.” Azula explained. “Aang is going to come to this wedding no matter what, I think we all understand that goes without a question-”

“Just like it goes without question that none of us would do anything to ruin such a special moment for you and Katara,” Sokka said sincerely, now seeing more clearly what Azula was trying to get at. “We’re all big boys. I think you can trust us to be on our best behavior.” He promised. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Azula snorted but he was and felt his feelings get hurt a little as Azula rolled his eyes.

“Sokka let’s take a moment to honestly reflect on the past few years,” Azula said. “You were all big boys when Zuko almost set a forest on fire, you were all big boys when Aang flooded two wings of the palace, you were all big boys when Zuko and Aang almost killed each other. You’ve been big boys for a while now but that doesn’t stop you from causing a ruckus.”

“What are you saying?” Sokka asked.

“I’m saying that when Aang and Zuko get together everything else falls away and they just see red,” Azula said softly. Sokka sighed.

“I’m not their keeper,” Sokka said softly.

“Politically Zuko will listen to me all day everyday,” Azula said with a frown. “When it comes to his personal affairs he has a hard time listening to anything I might say. You’re his boyfriend, he’ll listen to you. I’m asking you to make sure one of the most important days of my life and Katara’s life isn’t ruined by the remains of your messy love triangle.” 

Sokka frowned and scratched the back of his neck. A part of him wanted to argue with Azula. ‘The remains of your messy love triangle’ that phrase didn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach. It felt like she was trivializing the last decade of his affairs but as annoying as that was...Sokka couldn’t deny she had a point. Their collective romantic affairs had caused a lot of issues for the members of their pack in the past. He couldn’t blame Azula for being cautious in the slightest. 

“I’ll talk to them both and make sure everything goes off without an issue.” Sokka promised before reaching forward to clap Azula’s shoulder. “Don't worry! The wedding will be beautiful and big and the best thing in the world! We’ll drink, eat, be merry and then the next morning when our heads feel like shit we’ll start building your new house!” He bellowed as he wrapped his arm around Azula’s neck, trying to sound as happy as possible while inside it felt like he was burning alive.

“First we have to survive this trip,” Azula said as Sokka began to give her a noogie. Azula hissed and attempted to wiggle and pull away from Sokka.

“Forget the trip, it's my dad you'll have to really worry about, he'll probably try to castrate you the moment your feet hit the snow!” Sokka laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood between one another. He thought it was working pretty well when he heard laughing and cheering from the otherside of the boat.

Then he heard _her_.

“Sokka!” Katara shouted, her voice cutting through the commotion on the deck. “Let go of my wife right this second!” The omega snapped as she shuffled over to her brother. Sokka laughed and released Azula from his hold before prancing away from his sister and his almost sister in law. He had a lot to think of, having this conversation with Zuko and Aang was going to be awkward and probably painful but it had to be done. 


	36. The Voyage Around The World: Day 3(Azula/Katara & Toph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara go to inform Toph of their good news!

Summer, 110 AG 

“I’m really glad that everyone decided to stay back in the city,” Katara said softly as she and Azula made her way up the long, hilly path that led out of Yu Dao and into the mountains that surrounded the settlement. It took about two hours to get to Toph’s metalbending academy and so far they had been walking for about one. Katara knew if all of them had decided to make the trek up this steep, hilly path it would take perhaps half as long to get to their destination. 

“I don't think anyone wanted to make this hike,” Azula said thoughtfully as she gently tugged Katara forward. “Mother and Iroh both seemed exhausted from just the sailing we did from Caldera to Yu Dao, Ty Lee is too far along, of course Mai would want to stay with her omega, and Sokka seemed itching to have a moment alone with Zuko.” Katara smiled softly as she squeezed Azula’s hand.

“And I don't mind getting to spend a little time alone with you,” the omega said sweetly. “It’s probably going to be the last few moments to ourselves that we get, with the wedding and our little baby coming so fast.” Azula hummed softly before speaking. 

“I’m sure we’ll find some time to ourselves,” Azula said gently. 

“You think so?” Katara asked with a sappy smile.

“Not really,” Azula said honestly. “I was just trying to say something sweet. I actually think it’ll be another sixteen or so years before we have a single moment to ourselves again.” She added, causing Katara to laugh happily.

“Sweetie,” Katara cooed as she pressed her face against Azula’s shoulder. “When you say that we’ll only have sixteen years before we get some alone time it makes me think you’re under the impression we’re only going to be having one pup.” She added, causing Azula to laugh.

“Let’s get this one popped out and into the world before we start thinking about having any other kids.” Azula suggested.

“Popped out and into the world?” Katara laughed. “Is that really how you just described the miracle of giving birth?” 

“Yes,” Azula said confidently.

“You know I want to have at least three more after this one,” Katara said after a moment or two of comfortable silence. 

“I’m not having this discussion until that little one is walking,” Azula said firmly but with a small smile. “But for the record I’m set on having only one more child. Not that it truly matters.”

“Of course it matters,” Katara said. “I'll take what you want into consideration before we start trying for our third.” Azula couldn’t help but laugh despite the small tug in the pit of her stomach.

“Very funny Katara.” Azula said softly.

“You wish it was a joke, Azula.” Katara said playfully as they continued up the path.

-

“This place looks worse and worse every time we visit,” Azula commented as she and Katara finally passed through the remains of an archway that lead to Toph’s school. It was a small, old building nestled in the mountains. The dark green paint was beginning to peel off the outside walls and some of the shingles were beginning to fall off the roof.

The large yard in front of the school was overgrown with grass and weeds. Both large and small chunks of metal littered the yard along with various rocks and boulders of different sizes. There were a good amount of painted, wooden targets all throughout the yard as well. Some were old and broken while others look brand new.

“Watch your step,” Katara warned as she stepped over a sharp, shard of metal sticking out from the ground. 

“YOU GUYS SUCK SO MUCH!” Toph’s voice came booming from inside the academy. “I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE’RE STILL DOING THIS!” 

“You think she has new students in there?” Azula asked curiously though she already knew the answer to her question.

“No,” Katara said with a shake of her head. “Team Beifong never changes but I don't think she wants it to.” The omega said softly as she began to make her way up the stairs that lead to the school itself. All the way up they could hear Toph shouting at the top of her lungs the same sentiments from before.

“I can barely hear myself think,” Katara said as she tugged at her left ear. Azula simply chuckled before reaching forward and sliding open the door to the school. As they stepped inside Azula felt herself sighing.

The inside looked just a little better than the out. Like the walls on the outside of the building the paint on the inside was chipped and peeling as well. The light, green floor tiles were broken, chipped, and faded. Some of the windows were broken and again like the outside of the school there were plenty of targets both old and new, broken and freshly intact. 

The only objects in the room that all looked constantly taken care of were the many weapons and the racks they sat on that were mounted on the walls. Azula's mouth began to water as she looked at some of the deadiler looking weapons.

“Is that a Ji?” Azula asked softly. "Look how old it looks."

“YOU SUCK!”

“Oh? I don't know,” Katara said as she looked at the weapon Azula was currently drooling over.

“YOU SUCK TO!”

“I want that.” Azula said as she detached her hand from Katara’s and moved over to the weapon rack.

“AND YOU REALLY SUCK THE DARK ONE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” 

“Azula!” Katara scolded as she hurried after her alpha. “Put it down! Put it down!” Katara’s voice caused Toph and her students to look in the couples direction. 

Toph had three students:

 **Penga** who was the youngest of the three students. She was a short, slim omega with long brown hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. She had another long section of hair that fell down her back that was wrapped in white ribben.

 **Ho Tun** who was the oldest of the three students. He was a beta, the tallest and roundest of them as well with light brown skin, rich brown eyes, and light brown hair pulled up in a short, high ponytail.

 **The Dark One** who was the oddest of them all. He was tall and lengthy omega, with extremely pale skin, long black hair, and a bit of an attitude problem. 

For the past few years they’ve been studying directly under Toph and were quite skilled earthbenders. Toph would never tell them that though. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Ho Tun asked as he dropped into a more relaxed position.

“Toph I want this Ji,” Azula said, ignoring the beta.

“Too bad dipshit, I ain’t givin’ you that.” Toph said with a huff. “Now what are you two morons doing here?”

“We have good news,” Katara said, ignoring Toph’s insult as she turned to look at the alpha. Behind her, Azula held her hands out as she examined the weapon in her hand. “Azula and I are getting married!” 

“Really?!” Ho Tun said with a bright smile while Penga squealed in delight. The Dark One simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Toph remained quiet as well as she looked towards the couple with wide eyes.

“Give me this Ji as a wedding present,” Azula demanded to fill in the silence. “I’ll use it to poke my brother.”

“No jackass,” Toph said, clearing her throat as she regained her footing. 

“Azula can you please put the weapon down?” Katara asked sternly as she turned to look at Azula. “Where would you even put it?”

“You don't have to worry about it. I can see, in my mind’s eye, exactly where we can put this in our igloo,” Azula said. “After I use it to poke at my brother.”

“You have an igloo? When did this happen?” Toph demanded. “Where was I?”

“Azula you are not poking Zuko with that,” Katara said with a frown. “You aren’t even taking it, stop joking around. And no Toph we don't have an igloo yet, we still need to build one after we get _married_.”

“Married...geez I can’t believe you two are finally deciding to tie the knot,” Toph said with a shake of her head. 

“It’s a bad idea,” The Dark One informed them.

“Don't be silly,” Penga told him as she hurried over to Katara. “How exciting for you two! Do you have a date planned?”

“The end of this week,” Katara said, almost sheepishly.

“Hey! Wait just one second, how long have you jerks been engaged?!” Toph demanded. “Why are you guys only tellin’ me now?!” Toph began to bristle as she spoke, a scowl pulling at her brows. 

“We’ve only been engaged for a few days Toph,” Katara said, causing Toph to relax a little for half a second before a look of shock came over the alpha’s face. 

“Damn Katara I know you’re marrying Sparky but where’s the fire?” Toph demanded. “Why are you guys getting married so soon, what did jackass over there knock you up or something?” Toph asked, chuckling a little at her joke. 

“Well, actually…” Katara said, blushing as she turned her eyes to her feet.

“You’re going to be an uncle,” Azula announced, though she was far too distracted by the Ji in her hands to give Toph a proper congratulations. “I think you should let me have this Ji as a baby shower gift.” 

“Are you pregnant, Sugar Queen?” Toph asked ignoring Azula, while Penga squealed with delight. Ho Tun clapped happily while The Dark One simply rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Toph, Azula and I are expecting our first child.” Katara said with a warm smile.

“Congratulations times two!” Penga shouted as she began to jump and up and down.

“For real! This is so cool, it must be so exciting to become a parent!” Ho Tun said, turning to look at Azula who was now turning the Ji around in her hands, showing no interest whatsoever in the conversation going on around her. 

“Excitingly dreadful,” The Dark One huffed.

“I can’t believe you two morons are actually...whoa…” Toph muttered. Her face had gone pale as she took in this information. 

“Oh, maybe we should give you guys a moment to yourselves,” Ho Tun said with a slight frown as she looked at Toph's change in demeanor. Penga frowned but allowed Ho Tun to pull her outside with The Dark One dragging his feet as he followed them out.

Once the door was shut and all three of Toph’s students were gone, Azula twirled the Ji in her hands and stuck the blade of it in the tiles of the training room.

“You- you two better not be pulling my leg!” Toph said- almost whimpering as she spoke.

“Oh Toph we would never do something like that,” Katara said as she moved closer to her friend. “We came here to give you the good news Toph and to ask if you would come with us to the Southern Water Tribe to attend the wedding.” Toph blinked a few times, still completely shocked by the news.

“Of course!” Toph finally said. “Obviously I’m going to come to the wedding!” Katara smiled as she rushed forward to wrap her arms around Toph’s neck, pulling the alpha into a bone crushing hug.

“We appreciate that,” Azula said softly before moving forward as well. When Katara pulled away Azula pulled her younger friend into a tight hug as well. “Now about that Ji-”

“Azula,” Katara snapped.

“Tell ya what,” Toph said, a smug smile stretching across her face. Katara groaned, knowing that something foolish was about to come from Toph’s mouth. “Name that pup growing in there after me and I’ll let you have it.” She said as she pointed at Katara's belly.

“Is that all?” Azula asked.

“Is that all?” Katara repeated with wide eyes. “Don't you say what I think you’re about to say!”

“Done,” Azula said as if Katara hadn’t said a word. She immediately yelped when Katara reached forward and pinched her mate causing Toph to break out into laughter.

“I’m going to hold you to that Sparky,” Toph said with a toothy grin. “I want at least one kid named after me!"


	37. The Voyage Around The World: Day 3½(Ursa/Iroh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh gives Ursa some advice on moving forward with her current situation.

Summer, 110 AG

There was an awkward feeling in the air. Iroh was trying his best to ignore it as he watched boats come and go. He and Ursa were sitting at the docks, waiting for the others to return to the boat with Toph in tow. Iroh was excited to see his friend again, it felt like it had been awhile since they had last seen one another and Iroh was looking forward to picking her mind on how things were going at her metalbending academy. 

In truth he had wished to go with Azula and Katara to retrieve Toph. He had never gotten a chance to see the school and he had been wanting to go and visit for a while. However, Iroh had elected to stay back because he knew that Ursa would be upset if he didn’t. Already she was in a state of distress over the sudden changes going on, Iroh didn’t want to make her feel any worse by leaving her alone. 

Right now Iroh could feel how tense his mate was. She was glaring down at the dark waters of Yu Dao’s harbour, looking as if she was attempting to hold back tears. They hadn’t talked much since their departure. Maybe a few words here and there but mostly Ursa had been staying down in the cabin hovering around Katara and the little peanut, though she would never admit it outloud. 

Iroh took in a shallow breath, inhaling Ursa’s odd scent. He could only describe it as a mixture of frustration, anger, and sadness. It was an odd, unpleasant smell and Iroh felt sad that Ursa was feeling such an intense mix of emotion. 

Iroh wanted to say something that might make her feel better or urge her to talk about her feelings but he held his tongue. He knew from experience that she would talk when she wanted to and trying to coax a conversation like this out of her only ended in disastrous results. So instead, Iroh hummed softly and swung his legs back and forth waiting for her to speak. 

They continued to sit in silence for sometime, watching the water and boats. Eventually Ursa let out a low irritated sigh.

“The Southern Water Tribe…” She muttered, shaking her head in disapprovement. “What in the world is my daughter thinking?” Iroh glanced over at Ursa and smiled softly. She had her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she scowled at the water.

“About moving?” Iroh asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Yes! I just don't understand her sometimes,” Ursa scoffed with a shake of her head. Iroh couldn’t help but think that Ursa looked a lot like Zuko when she was upset or rather, Zuko looked a lot like his mother. “Think about it Iroh, what adult in their right mind would move from the greatest nation in the world- by Agni they live in a royal palace! To a barren ice covered wasteland, I just don't get it.” 

“It seems-”

“I mean Azula explained it to me,” Ursa continued, steamrolling over what Iroh was beginning to say. “They think the children will have a happier childhood in the Southern Water Tribe! That they’ll be safer in the Southern Water Tribe! It’s not the snakepit that the palace is!” Ursa snorted.

“Can you believe it?” She demanded. Iroh, in fact could. Thinking of his own childhood, the childhood of his niece and nephew, the few things he knew about his father’s childhood, even the childhood of his own son. None of them had been overwhelmingly happy or normal or safe. Azula’s description of what life was like in the royal palace was quite accurate.

“And she’s of course afraid that if she stays in Caldera that she’ll never have enough time for her child,” Ursa said, her tone softening. “And I understand that, I understand all of her points. We all know what living in the palace can be like but does that really mean she should turn tail and run?”

“I think-”

“Between all of us who live within the palace we can give that little one more than enough love and attention and keep them safe,” Ursa continued to say. “They aren’t even giving us a chance to try! It’s not fair!”

“Well-”

“I mean when are we even going to be able to see the little one?” Ursa demanded. “The moment Azula moves it’s all over. We’ll never see her again, maybe once every few years! She’s just going to throw us away for her new life in the Southern Water Tribe.” 

“Ursa-”

“And how does she think she’ll survive there anyway?” Ursa spat. “She’s a smart and resourceful alpha sure but she’s still a princess born and raised. It’s a completely different world out there!” At this point tears were streaming down her face as she got more and more worked up. Iroh remained quiet as he reached forward and took her hand in his own. 

“Ursa, take in a deep breath,” Iroh advised when she stayed silent for a few seconds. “I understand you're upset, everything is happening so fast and it’s a little scary to think about everything that’s changing but if you go forward with this type of attitude you won’t be doing anyone in this situation any favors.”

“What attitude?” Ursa snapped.

“It’s not an insult,” Iroh was quick to say. “Just a fact, you speak as if something is being unfairly done to you.”

“You don't-”

“Wait, let me say my piece.” Iroh said gently. Ursa’s frown deepened but she reined herself in to listen to what Iroh had to say. “I don't necessarily see a right or wrong in this situation and even if there was I don't think it’s worth fighting and railing against this very final decision in a crusade to be the right party.”

“Both Katara and Azula have decided that they could give their child a better upbringing in the Southern Water Tribe that’s their prerogative and although it hurts that they're leaving it’s not something that’s being done to you or to anyone,” he continued to say. “They aren’t uprooting themselves to upset you and you know that, this decision wasn’t made with anyone else in mind but themselves and their family.”

“We are their family!” Ursa cried. “And it’s selfish to not even consider us in a huge decision like this!” She sniffed as she turned her head away from her mate. She felt an overwhelming need to shake Iroh and explain to him the situation one more time. He just didn’t understand where she was coming from or how she felt.

“And if you're right?” Iroh asked gently. Ursa frowned and couldn’t help but turn to look back at Iroh. “About them being horribly selfish, then what?”

“What do you mean?” Ursa asked.

“Say you’re right,” Iroh said once more. “What do you do from there?” 

“I tell them that I’m right!” Ursa snapped.

“What good will that do?” Iroh asked gently. “What are we doing right now? Heading down to the Southern Water Tribe to see them get married. Why? Because they want to build their home as quickly as possible.”

“I understand that,” Ursa huffed. “I’m not stupid you don't need to explain to me what we’re doing.”

“I’m just trying to get you to understand Ursa that if you’re right it doesn’t matter in this situation,” Iroh said. “No matter what you say it’s not going to magically get them to change their mind and the more you try to pull them, more specifically your child, closer to you the more they buck and pull away.” Ursa growled softly but said nothing.

“The truth of the matter is that Katara and Azula are moving and the harder you fight them on this the more your fear becomes a reality,” he continued to say. “You have a grandchild on the way, your very first one that is a special thing. Don't do anything to compromise that relationship for the sake of 'I’m right'.” 

Ursa let out a low sigh as she shifted back and forth, ruminating on what Iroh had said. He didn’t press her to say anything, he just went back to watching the boats.

“I hate it when you make a valid point,” she finally said with a shake of her head. “I still can’t shake the feeling that even if I do get on bored with everything, I still won’t be able to see the sweet little thing. Especially after our last conversation.”

“Ah,” Iroh said as he began to stroke his beard. Ursa groaned at his response, her stomach twisting. “The good part is, Azula wants you to care about this grandchild and be happy that it’s coming into the world. That’s why she was so hurt by your reaction in our apartment.”

“I was happy!” Ursa said. “I am. I am very happy but at the time a lot of things were happening and I was worried. Worried what people will say and think, worried about them moving and…I just had a knee jerk reaction. But if I wasn’t happy I wouldn’t be here.”

“Which is a good step,” Iroh said. “And I’m very happy that you decided to come with us. I bet Azula and Katara are secretly very happy as well.” 

“...Is this where you tell me what the bad part is?” Ursa asked.

“Your daughter-” Ursa caught Iroh off with a loud groan. Did anything more need to be said after that? “Is very quick to close off, a very hard nut to crack that child is, and after what happened in our apartment she’s probably very guarded.”

“So basically there’s no getting through to her?” Ursa sighed.

“Not head on.”

“Iroh, I would rather chew glass and shallow,” Ursa grunted scowling again. 

“Katara isn’t as unpleasant as you think,” Iroh promised with a warm smile. “And is also the only person that can go in and try open Azula’s mind without making a fool of herself and getting eaten alive.” As he spoke the image of Zuko fluttered through his mind. He did try to his credit and yet he always seemed to just make the situation between his mother and sister worse.

“She probably wouldn’t want to help me,” Ursa said pitfully.

“Don't be silly,” Iroh said softly. “She was hurt by your reaction as well, which means she wanted a different reaction as well. She also is very family oriented and I think that if you came to her genuinely, apologize, and be more supportive she would be more than willing to help with Azula.” Ursa nodded as she placed her hands in her lap.

The idea of having that conversation with Katara made her anxious and already she felt herself going on the defensive. She wasn’t sure if Iroh had the correct read on the situation, if Katara would really be opened to listen but...then again no one had kicked her off the boat right? And Katara had let her hover around her in the cabin for the past couple of days. 

Maybe Iroh did have a point.

Again.

“I do want to have a good relationship with my grandbaby,” Ursa said softly, some of that defensiveness melting away. “I want to be in their life...I want to be given a chance.” Iroh nudged Ursa’s side and smiled at her gently.

“You have been given a chance my darling,” he informed her as gently as possible. “But your knee jerk reaction might have screwed that up a little.” Ursa huffed again before lightly slapping his arm.

“I get the point!” Ursa said. “I’ll just go with the flow and let them do whatever they please! Agai knows they do it anyway.” 

“Please don't say that to Katara!”

“Oh I’m not an idiot!” Ursa hissed, though he could sense a hint of amusement in her voice. “I’m not going to actually say it.” Iroh chuckled and took her hand in his once more. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder now that they had spoken. He just hoped this conversation would be productive. 

Though he had a feeling that it would. At the end of the day, no matter what the issues were, Ursa loved her children and would no doubt love this grandchild more than life itself. And if she had to chew a little glass and shallow, Iroh had no doubt she would do as much if it meant being close to that child.

Iroh smiled as Ursa began to slowly rub circles over his lower thumb joint. He fought the urge to purr happily as he swung his legs back and forth. 


	38. Katara's New Waterskin(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara share a nice evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the way late upload. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Summer, 102 AG

  


It was a miserable day in Caldera. Outside a nasty storm was raging reflecting on Katara's foul mood. It was one of those days, Katara couldn't pinpoint one thing that had made her upset. She had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She was lucky that today was slow for the clinic and so far no one had come in looking for her assistance. Katara had decided to spend her free time in the clinic reorganizing the shelves, hoping the task would help clear her mind and relax her a little bit. 

It was around midmorning when a visitor finally did arrive. However, Katara was so preoccupied with her task that at first she didn’t notice the butler until he cleared his throat. Katara picked her head up and looked over towards him. Her eyes immediately landed on the small tray in the butler's hands with a silver dome covering it. 

“Good morning,” Katara greeted.

“Good morning lady Katara,” the butler greeted with a small bow of his head. “I have a formal invitation from Princess Azula, Second Hand to the Fire Lord, most chief advisor, and second in line to the royal throne of the Fire Nation.” He announced as he uncovered the tray to reveal an invitation sitting in the center of it. Katara had to sink her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as her bad mood quickly dissolved.

“Thank you,” Katara said politely as she stepped forward to take the invitation. The butler nodded and bowed again before taking his leave. Once she was alone again Katara opened up her invite. The omega felt her heart flutter as she ran her fingers along the edges. The invitation was white with hand drawn flowers along the edges. 

_“Did Azula draw those?”_ Katara thought to herself as she traced the pretty flowers with the pad of her pointer finger. She did this for a few moments before actually turning her eyes to the words in the center of the invite. Katara’s smile grew at the sight of Azula’s regal handwriting, she always thought it looked so attractive.

As Katara read the words Azula had written she felt her heart pick up speed. Azula was formally inviting her to an early birthday dinner tonight at her apartment. It threw Katara off a little, she understood having an early birthday party maybe a week or two before but her birthday wasn’t until another two months...she wondered if perhaps Azula had mixed up the date. 

_“If she did I’ll be able to tease her for months!”_ Katara thought gleefully as she looked over the invitation again. Azula was asking her to come over at eight and that dinner was a casual affair tonight. Katara purred softly at the thought, her bad mood from early completely forgotten.

  


-

  


It was still storming by the time Katara arrived at Azula’s apartment. As she usually did, Katara invited herself in. Neither of the guards standing at the door batted an eyelash as she did so. Katara shut the door behind her before slipping her shoes off. As she turned around she didn’t see Azula in sight but her wood burning scent filled the entire apartment. Katara let out a soft purr without thinking as the scent filled her chest. A warm feeling spread through her as she walked into the living room. 

Katara's eyes immediately turned up the high ceiling, where there was a beautiful mural of a firebender fighting off two massive dragons. Katara smiled as she looked up at the painting.

“I always find you looking up at that mural,” Katara turned her head to see Azula had appeared. She was standing in front of the hallway that led to the dining room. 

“It’s such a nice painting,” Katara said as she turned to look at the alpha. Azula was dressed casually in a pale red and white tunic. Her hair was pulled back into her signature bun but more loosely than usual. Katara blushed slightly at the sight of her friend, she loved it when Azula looked so relaxed. Usually she was wound up so tightly. “I don't suppose you painted it.” Katara teased.

“No,” Azula said with a shake of her head. “Why would you think that?” Azula asked seriously, causing Katara’s smile to grow.

“Well after I got your invitation and saw your pretty artwork on it, I thought perhaps there was a talent of yours I had been overlooking.” Katara informed her. Azula chuckled and gave Katara a mischievous smirk. 

“I thought you might like my little doodles, there was a mix up in invitations and the ones I got ended up being plain instead of adorned with flowers like I ordered.” Azula said as she placed her hands on her hips. “I thought it might be a little thoughtless to just send you a plain, white invitation with nothing but words on it so I drew a few flowers on there. I usually wouldn’t do such a thing but I figured you might appreciate it.” 

“I did,” Katara said immediately as she beamed at her friend. She felt something tighten in the bottom of her stomach at Azula’s words. There was a lovely feeling that came over the omega to know her friend had done something special just for her. “Although I must say I wouldn’t have minded blank margins.”

“I know,” Azula said. “But I would have minded, you deserve more than that.” Katara all but swooned at Azula’s words. 

“You're very sweet,” Katara said, causing Azula to roll her eyes.

“Don't make it a big thing,” Azula said, causing Katara to laugh. “Now come on, dinner is waiting for us in the other room,” Azula added, nodding her head towards the dining room. The moment Katara walked into the dinning room her mouth began to water. There was an entire spread of sushi laid out across the table. 

“Is it just us tonight?” Katara asked as she looked at all the food on the table. It seemed like too much for two people to eat.

“Yes,” Azula said with a nod.

“How are we going to eat all of this?” Katara asked.

“We’ll have left overs.” Azula said before pulling out the seat at the head of the table. “For you, my guest of honor.” 

“Thank you,” Katara purred as she took her seat. “So I have to ask, an early birthday dinner?”

“I know, I know,” Azula said with a smile as she took her seat to the right of Katara. “I’m a few months early but if I’m being honest I’m using it as an excuse to give you a gift.” Katara smiled as she looked over at her friend. If she wasn’t mistaken Azula sounded a little sheepish as she spoke, losing a little of her charming bite. 

“Really?” Katara asked. “And here I was hoping you mixed up the date.” The omega teased, her excitement growing. Azula had given her a spontaneous gift? That was so unlike the alpha, she had never known Azula to shower her friends with presents.

“Sorry to deprive you of material.” Azula teased.

“You never deprive me of material,” Katara promised. “You’ll always do something for me to tease you over.” Azula hummed as she started to place pieces of sushi onto her own plate, a smirk curling at the edges of her lips.

“You know you didn’t have to spend all this money on this much food,” Katara said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You could have just given me my gift.” At this Azula laughed.

“It was nothing,” Azula promised. “Besides I...I suppose I didn’t want to seem silly just giving you a gift out of nowhere.” 

“It wouldn’t have been silly to me,” Katara said warmly. Azula shrugged before popping a piece of sushi into her mouth. 

“Plus it's always nice to have dinner together,” Azula said softly. Katara chuckled as she nodded her head. Azula would always need to have the last word, most of the times it drove Katara up the wall but tonight she found it oddly endearing. 

“I agree,” Katara said. “It feels like sometime since we've had a meal together.”

“My apologies,” Azula said with a bow of her head. “I’ve been extremely busy for the past couple of weeks.” She added, causing Katara to giggle thinking of said reason.

“No need to apologize, I understand.” Katara said genuinely. “After that nudity incident on Ember Island, Zuko suggested you would be a little less available. How has everything concerning that been going?”

“Horrible!” Azula sighed. “I don't know if I’m going crazy but it seems like the cases of exhibitionisim have been sky rocketing on Ember Island.” Azula shook her head as she spoke. “But let’s not talk about such unpleasantries, we’re here to celebrate your birthday.” Katara nodded as they started to dig into their dinner. 

“So what did you get me?” Katara asked.

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise,” Azula snorted. 

“But I’m here now,” Katara said.

“And you’ll just have to wait,” Azula said and that was that. Katara smiled at her friend as they continued to eat in a peaceful silence. A few minutes passed by before Azula spoke up again. “I hope you know I don't expect to be let off the hook when your actual birthday comes around.”

“Don't be silly,” Katara laughed. “No matter your intent, this is enough.”

“I’ll still do something for you when the time comes,” Azula promised. Katara decided not to argue, who was she to say no? She found she rather liked Azula taking her time out to treat her to something like this. It made Katara feel special to her friend. 

Katara wasn’t sure how long they sat there eating and catching up with one another. It had been about two weeks since they had gotten to see one another and Katara was enjoying her time with her friend. After awhile Katara pushed her plate away too stuffed with uncooked fish and rice to eat any further.

“I’m full,” she announced. 

“As am I, let’s go to the living room,” Azula offered as she moved to stand. Once they retired in the living room the two continued to speak for a little while. Finally when Katara felt herself beginning to nod off Azula cleared her throat. “Before we call it a night, I suppose I should give you your gift.”

“I suppose you should.” Katara agreed. She felt herself perk up a bit as Azula stood up and disappeared into her bedroom. A moment later Azula appeared with a small, gift bag in her hands. Sitting back down on the couch Azula handed it over to Katara. The omega was awake now as she sat up fully excited to see what Azula had gotten her.

Digging into the bag her hands brushed against something rough. Katara let out a little gasp as she gripped the object. She knew exactly what it was! Pulling out her eyes lit up as her suspicions were confirmed.

“You got me a new waterskin, oh Azula how nice.” Katara chirped.

“Correction, I made you a new waterskin.” Azula said proudly. Katara gasped again as she looked at her friend. Her stomach twisted up with an uncertain feeling that set butterflies loose in the bottom of her gut.

“Oh Azula,” Katara said in a syrupy tone. She turned to look down at the waterskin and felt her heart soar. She recognized the animal hide Azula had used, she had commented to Azula a few months ago that she thought it would be good to make a waterskin with. Azula had offered to buy it for her but Katara had turned her down. The omega had no idea Azula had made note of that small interaction let alone had gone back to buy it and then make a waterskin herself.

“How thoughtful of you,” Katara purred. Azula let out a low rumble as a sweet, happy smell began to roll off the omega. She watched as Katara ran her fingers along the stitching. “It looks so good, I didn't know you knew how to sew."

“I didn't, I learned how to do it while making this for you.” Azula said.

“Wow, it looks great for someone with no experience,” Katara praised. The stitches were tight and looked neat. Katara would had never guessed this was Azula’s first time sewing anything. 

“Thank you,” Azula said graciously.

“Oh! You know I should have guessed you were making this,” Katara said suddenly as she looked up with Azula with a bright smile. “You were asking me how to make one, I didn’t really think anything of it though.”

“Because I’m so inquisitive.” Azula said matter of factly. Katara gave her a lopsided grin, it sounded like Azula had just won an argument. 

“Exactly,” Katara said with a nod. “You ask me so many questions, it seemed normal at the time.” Azula looked as if her ego had been inflated ten times over at Katara’s words.

“Well I’m glad you like it,” Azula said.

“I love it,” Katara said softly. “What made you want to make this for me?”

“Oh,” A sheepish look crossed over Azula’s face then. “Well it’s a bit of a funny story really, after that weekend we went shopping together I went back to get the hide you seemed to like so much. I was going to give it to you to make the waterskin yourself but Zuko said that would only be half a gift.”

“Really?” Katara asked. “So on your brother’s word you decided to undertake making a waterskin for me for no other reason other than...I liked some hide I saw at a market and thought about making a waterskin?” Azula was blushing now as Katara spoke.

“That sums it up perfectly.”

“You’re so sweet,” Katara said again. There was an indescribable feeling coursing through Katara’s veins as she looked at Azula.

“No, no,” Azula said with a shake of her head.

“Yes, yes,” Katara insisted. “I’ve never had a friend do something so kind.” 

“Well, it was nothing really.” Azula said with a shrug. She looked uncomfortable with the praise the omega was giving her but Katara didn’t care. She adored this gift and the reason that Azula had given it to her. Moving forward Katara wrapped her arms around Azula and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Azula was tense for a few seconds before relaxing into Katara’s embrace. Reaching forward she slipped her arms around the omega’s waist.

“I’m really glad you liked it,” Azula said once more, this time more wholeheartedly. Katara’s response was a soft purr as she tightened her grip around the alpha. The two held one another for a few moments before pulling away. 

Katara smiled again as she looked up at Azula. She stared into the alpha’s honey colored eyes, her smile growing inch by inch.

“It’s getting late now,” Azula said softly after sometime.

“You kicking me out princess?” Katara teased, scouting closer to the alpha now.

“No,” Azula said with a shake of her head. “You can stay here tonight if you want to.” Azula offered. Katara felt her mouth dry at Azula’s words, her stomach flipping.

“I have a guest room you can stay in,” Azula said a few seconds later. The omega felt the sinking feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach as she pushed a less genuine smile on her face. If Azula noticed her change in demeanor she was nice enough not to comment on it. 

“My apartment is only a few hallways down,” Katara said with a shrug.

“I’m aware,” Azula said. “I can walk you back to your apartment if you want me to.”

“I think I’ll be fine Azula and even if I run into some kind of trouble in the short walk from here to my own place I can take care of myself,” Katara promised. “You know that.”

“All too well,” Azula said as she pushed herself to her feet. Reaching down she offered her had for the omega to take. Katara took it and allowed the alpha to pull her up to her feet. Even though Katara had turned down Azula’s offer to walk her to her apartment she did allow her friend to walk her to the door.

“Good night Katara,” Azula said as she opened the front door.

“Good night Azula and thank you again for the waterskin,” the omega said as she looped it over her shoulders.

“Of course,” Azula said with a nod of her head. Katara bid Azula one more goodbye before turning and beginning down the hallway. She felt elated from her early birthday dinner and was practically skipping down the hallway as she ran her hand over the side of her new waterskin. 

Despite the amazing feeling Katara was feeling she couldn’t help the disappointing feeling in the pit of her stomach when she heard Azula shut the apartment door behind her. Katara decided to ignore that feeling as she headed back home.


	39. Defining The Relationship(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We all know that Katara told you that you guys were dating.” -Toph, The Water Tribe Boy:Part 1

Fall, 102 AG

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Azula asked with a disapproving frown as she watched Katara closely. “I already know the answer, I just want to know what you say so I can gauge if you’ve lost your mind or not.” The alpha added as she kept her eyes focused on Katara, waiting for her reaction. 

The two were a few miles away from the palace and Azula sincerely wished she had the ability to go back in time so she could say no to this silly idea. Katara had convinced Azula to come with her to the natural lake/waterfall a little ways behind the royal palace. It was a location that Azula, and most other royals and nobles had forgotten about. 

The once brick paved path that led up to this small, secluded place was beginning to crumble with age as weeds and grass sprouted up, breaking through the mortar joints. The area around the lake wasn’t well maintained either- in fact it wasn’t maintained at all by human hands. Wild grass and thick weeds grew well past Azula’s knees and formed a sort of barrier around the lake and waterfall.

The sound of bugs and birds were almost deafening and every once in a while Azula would see something move in the grass. All around their heads flies and gnats buzzed flying in and out of Azula’s vision and sometimes into the corner of her eyes. The princess couldn’t fathom how many bug bites she had. At the very least the water in the lake was clear and looked relatively clean.

Despite it being fall and despite them wading in cool lake water, the heat in Caldera was still incredibly unbearable. They had both stripped down to their underclothes and Azula had to do her very best to focus on the task at hand so as not to appear like a lecherous fool. 

“Azula, pay attention please,” Katara asked as she looked down at the water. The two were currently spearfishing. More accurately Katara was spearfishing and Azula was complaining while trying to keep her eyes on Katara’s spear. “I want you to learn how to do this.” She added causing Azula to frown.

This had been Katara’s whole reasoning for bringing her out here. Katara was very adamant that she wanted to teach Azula how to spearfish. The omega thought it would be fun, Azula thought otherwise, and so far, as she often was, Azula was right. Far be it from Azula to point that out though because Katara seemed to be enjoying herself and Azula didn’t want to spoil that for her friend.

“This isn’t exactly how we do it in the Southern Water Tribe,” Katara went on to say. “But it’s close enough.” 

“Are you going to teach me how to do this the Southern Water Tribe way next?” Azula teased, causing a small smile to flutter across Katara’s face. 

“If I can ever drag you there,” Katara said, still keeping her eyes on the water. 

“You wouldn’t have to drag me there,” Azula promised. "I would be happy to go willingly."

“Oh?” Katara asked as she turned to look at the alpha. 

“Of course, you know I would follow you anywhere,” Azula said matter of factly. Katara nearly dropped her spear in the water as her face lit up. “Oh please don't-”

“You’re so sweet,” Katara purred as she dug the prongs of her spear into the lake bed. Reaching forward she wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and pulled her into a bone crushing hug- her lesson in fishing forgotten.

“I regret saying anything.” Azula huffed as she returned Katara’s hug, wrapping her arms around Katara’s waist tightly. 

“Oh Azula!”

“I have a reputation to protect,” Azula informed Katara as the two broke away from the embrace. 

“No one can hear you out here,” Katara said with a roll of her eyes. 

“That sounds like a threat,” Azula pointed out, noting that Katara was making no move to retreat from her personal space. “Not that I’m unaccustomed to such things from my friends.” Azula added, giving Katara a playful nudge. The alpha had meant it to be a joke but the moment the words left her mouth Katara’s teasing smile dropped and the mood between them shifted though Azula was unsure why.

“I mean Mai mostly,” Azula added as Katara turned her head away from her. “So there’s really nothing to worry about.” Azula attempted to joke again but it was to no avail. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Azula finally said, not wanting the rest of their day to be ruined because of something she had said. They were supposed to go out to dinner later and Azula didn’t want this awkwardness to grow and infect the rest of their day together.

“How…” Katara’s voice died off as she attempted to speak. Azula could hear the frustration in the omega’s voice but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “Sometimes I don't understand you Azula.” Katara finally said as she picked her head up to look at the alpha. There was an exhausted look written across Katara’s face that made Azula frown. 

“Well perhaps I can help,” Azula began. “If I know what I said to upset you.” Katara sighed and shook her head.

“Sometimes I think you’re the smartest person I know, you can be so quick and piece together things better than anyone...but when it comes to you and I...you’re just…” Katara trailed off again as she waved her hand over her face. As Katara spoke her voice became laced with irritation. 

“What am I not getting about you and I?” Azula asked, her confusion mounting. “What did I say to trigger this reaction?”

“You called me your friend,” Katara said softly. The words hit Azula like a ton of bricks but Katara was quick to clarify before Azula could jump to a wrong conclusion. “We’re more than that Azula, I don't understand how you don't see that.” Azula let out a shaky breath as she took a step away from Katara. The water around them was still but Azula felt as if Katara was crashing waves upon waves on top her. 

“You’re confusing me,” Azula said finally, turning away from Katara as she attempted to fully process what Katara was saying. She felt out of sorts with the amount of emotion swirling through her. 

“What’s confusing?” Katara demanded, her heart twisting. “Before you gave me that waterskin the two of us were in this weird state of suspension, I felt like it was so clear we had feelings for each other but neither of us where ready to put ourselves out there so we just danced around each other for awhile but when you went out of your way to make that waterskin for me...to learn how to make one and take your time to do it…” Katara took in a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts.

She couldn’t fumble right now. 

“I thought things were going to change between us and they did,” Katara continued to say. “We’re dating Azula, it’s so obvious to everyone but you.”

“Is that so?” Azula asked. Katara swallowed thickly at Azula’s question, she wasn’t sure of Azula’s tone. It was so calm, scarily so. 

“Do you think we aren’t?” Katara asked, feeling her own annoyance begin to grow. “We go out to dinner and a show every weekend, you eat at my apartment every weeknight, we share everything together...I’ve never felt closer to another person before in my life and that’s including the members of my family.”

“And you say such sweet things to me, things I know you would never say to just a friend,” Katara continued to say when Azula stayed quiet. “For the love of the spirits Azula I feel like this, what we’re doing right now, is a date in and of itself!” Katara shouted as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Azula’s insistence on staying quiet was beginning to not only scare her but upset her. Katara was overcome with the overwhelming need to walk away from Azula and hide from the feeling of rejection the alpha was making her feel.

Katara stayed rooted firmly in her spot, however. She felt too strongly for Azula to turn tail and give up. 

“Sometimes I feel like you truly don't get what’s going on and you're just oddly oblivious in this area while conscious in so many others,” Katara admitted. “But sometimes I feel like you're doing it on purpose and that you're acting obtuse to keep some kind of wall up between us. I just don't understand.” Azula snorted as she turned around to fully face Katara. The alpha looked angry as she crossed her arms over her chest. The response felt like a slap to the face to Katara and the omega had to fight not to jump down Azula's throat. She didn't want her anger to scare Azula away or stop her from saying what was on her mind.

“You don't understand?” Azula demanded, a scowling pulling at her brows. “Have you forgotten something? You’re the one who put up a wall between the two of us Katara, if you recall I asked you to be my mate and you said in no uncertain terms that you just wanted to be my friend and nothing more.”

The words felt like a punch to the gut for Katara. The omega shut her eyes as she took in a deep, calming breath. She didn’t want to freak out, she didn’t want to fumble right now. 

“Do you remember?” Azua demanded.

“Of course I remember,” Katara snapped. “That was different.”

“What changed?” Azula demanded. 

“A lot,” Katara said. “Azula, you have to realize when you asked me to be your mate you had just gotten out of the hospital and were slowly getting back into the swing of palace life. You weren’t ready to be in a relationship yet!”

“Who were you to make that decision?” Azula huffed.

“The other half of the relationship,” Katara shouted, her voice echoing throughout the clearing. The moment she did Katara felt like an idiot for losing the calm she so desperately wanted to maintain. “I have the right to decide if I think someone trying to mate with me is ready to enter a relationship with me or not.” Katara said more softly. Azula flared her nostrils as she turned her head away from Katara.

“I wasn’t ready either,” Katara said gently. “When you asked me I wanted to say yes Azula, ever since we joined in the Crystal Catacombs I felt like I’ve belonged to you.” Azula tensed up as she heard Katara’s words. Before now they had never talked about the time they shared in the catacombs or what it meant to either of them.

“I felt like...you were in such a vulnerable state when you asked me and despite how much I wanted to say yes, despite how much I wanted you, to me it felt like I would have been taking advantage of you.” Katara went on to say. “I wanted to give you time to regain your footing and try to assimilate back into your regular life. I didn’t think that would have happened if we got together at that moment.” 

“I didn’t mean to put a wall up between us Azula, that was the opposite of what I wanted.” Katara continued to say. “I wanted to build a strong friendship, a good foundation before we jumped into anything, and I think we did that. Don't you?” Katara watched, with relief, as Azula relaxed at the omegas' words. Katara watched as Azula slowly nodded her head.

“Yeah, I do.” Azula finally said, her voice rough with emotion. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that was why you rejected me?”

“Because I didn’t think you would take it well,” Katara said. “I knew you would think I was taking pity on you or trying to make decisions for you, kind of like you did a minute ago.” Katara’s words were a little more light and she couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when Azula smiled softly.

“There are times things do go over my head but there are also times when I'm willfully being obtuse to the things that go on between us,” Azula admitted as she picked her golden eyes up to meet Katara’s. “...I did put up a wall because...I was afraid that if I didn’t you were going to reject me again.” Azula said honestly. She hated how exposed she felt, Azula had never even been this truthful with herself. Not in regards to her relationship with Katara. 

“It hurt me a lot when you turned me away the first time.” Azula admitted. 

“I understand Azula and I’m sorry I hurt you,” Katara said softly. “But I’m not turning you away now.” Azula let out a low rumble as she took a very small step forward. Katara still couldn’t quite read Azula’s face.

“These last few months have been miserable,” Katara said, her throat bobbing up and down before it tightened with nerves. Katara’s heart was slamming in her chest and she felt like her stomach had dropped. “I feel like we’re in a relationship but we aren’t, like you want me but you don't and I just never know where I stand with you. It feels like I’m being strung along.”

“You know that’s not my intention,” Azula said strongly. 

“I know but that’s how I feel,” Katara turned her eyes towards the water as she shifted from one foot to the next. “I’m sick of feeling this constant high of feeling like we're evolving our relationship and then the immediate low of realizing you just think of me as a friend, I want us to be together.” 

“I wish we could have had this conversation sooner,” Azula said gently. “I never want to hurt you and make you feel like I was toying with you or trying to have my cake and eat it too.”

“I thought you would come to the same conclusion that I did,” Katara said as she inched a little bit closer to Azula. 

“You shouldn’t just assume that,” Azula chastised her. “You have to talk to me about these things.”

“Alright I was wrong,” Katara huffed. “But I need to know if you want to be with me or not.” 

“Of course I do but I also want to make sure that you understand in order for us to be together I need you to communicate your feelings with me when you're feeling them,” Azula explained. “I don't want to be in a situation like this where we go around for months or maybe even years thinking two different things are happening. You’re going to have to spell things out for me.” Azula finished causing relief to wash over Katara. 

“I understand,” Katara said with a nod of her head, a small smile spreading across her face as she did so. She felt all of her frustration and sadness melt away and become replaced with a warm feeling as she looked into her alpha’s eyes. “I’ll make sure to talk to you and let you know how I’m feeling.” She promised, causing Azula to smile.

“I’ll do the same,” Azula promised back with a low rumble. Katara let out a soft purr as a sweet, sweet scent started to come rolling off her. Azula felt almost a little light headed as Katara moved forward almost a little hesitantly.

“So...does that mean you and I are...together?” Katara asked a knowing smile stretching across her face.

“Yeah, you and I are together...at the lake right now.” Azula said as she started to look around at the lake, trying hard not to smile. A moment later Azula felt cold water splashing against her face courtesy of Katara. “Hey!”

“You probably shouldn’t tease a waterbender in the middle of a lake you big goof!” Katara laughed as Azula sputtered water out of her mouth. Azula couldn’t help but smile mischievously as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

“Come here my omega,” Azula said softly as she reached her arms out. Katara rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Azula tightly into another soul crushing hug. “We’re together.” Azula clarified, whispering softly into Katara’s ear. Katara purred again nuzzling her face against the side of Azula’s neck, causing the alpha to shiver in delight. 

“That tickles,” Azula laughed as she pulled away from Katara. Katara couldn’t help but giggle as she looked up at Azula. She almost couldn’t believe that this was happening and they had finally arrived at this moment. There had been sometimes when she felt like they would never get together and now that it was official Katara couldn’t remember a time feeling happier. 

Katara’s heart was racing a mile per minute as she looked into Azula’s warm eyes. She could see the same happiness shining through and it made Katara feel like she had never felt before with another person. 

There was something else there too. Katara felt more butterflies as Azula’s eyes dropped down to her lips with a wanting. The omega let out a soft, happy sigh as she reached up to wrap her arms around Azula’s neck. Slowly, she pulled the alpha down into a chaste kiss. 

The moment their lips connected Katara felt as if her chest had been cracked open. A not so new kind of warmth flooded through her. A warmth she always felt when she was around her alpha but this time it felt more intense and Katara couldn’t help but tighten her grip around Azula as that feeling took her over. 

Azula was the first to pull away as she came back for air, a daze look written across her face as she smiled stupidly down at Katara.

“You’re still really good at that,” Azula complimented, causing Katara to laugh.

“You’re not that bad yourself.” Katara whispered as she leaned up a little to bump her nose against Azula’s. “I’m really happy.” Azula chuckled as she tightened her arms around Katara’s waist and leaned forward to dip her girlfriend in a low bow.

“So am I,” Azula promised, a genuine look written across her face. Katara let out a soft giggle, getting lost in Azula’s beautiful molten eyes. She was so lost in the moment she didn’t feel Azula loosen her grip until it was too late!

One moment she was gazing lovingly into Azula’s eyes and then next...SPLASH! Katara was submerged under the water, hearing the muffled sounds of Azula’s joyous laughter. 

“You asshole!” Katara roared as she breached the surface of the water. “I’m going to get you back you jerk!” Katara moved quickly, snatching her hand out and gripping Azula’s wrist. She knew that the alpha was letting her but it didn’t take away from the satisfying feeling of pulling Azula down into the water with her. 

“Katara you're scaring all the fish away,” Azula laughed, calming down a little once she came back to the surface. Katara was smiling so hard that it hurt as she watched Azula shake her head back and forth to get the excess water off of her face. "How are we going to catch any fish now?"

“I'm not really worried about catching any other fish today,” Katara said as she swam over to Azula. Azula smirked before pulling Katara into a second kiss, it was just as amazing as the first one.


	40. The Water Tribe Boy: Part 6(Zuko & Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the incident in the forest, Zuko is alone and spiraling into a dark place.

Fall, 104 AG

Zuko sighed softly as he leant back in his chair. He was sitting in his office, feeling extremely sorry for himself. It was noon and any moment now one of the palace servants would bring him his lunch. Usually at this point in the day Azula would have joined him for lunch and they would have pretended to work while they were really gossiping about what was going on in the palace.

Now Zuko was going to eat by himself while reminiscing on how great and relatively normal his life had been not too long ago. It had been six months since Zuko and his friends had gone on a doom driven quest to find Zuko’s mother and since then everything had been pretty miserable.

Miserable because the palace was incredibly quiet and Zuko was horribly lonely. Almost all of his people had left, scattered around the world after Zuko had nearly killed them all, an accusation that he didn’t even remember doing. Sokka and Toph had told him he had started a fire in the forests outside of Ba Sing Se, Zuko couldn’t remember doing such a thing.

He tried, Agni knew he tried to recall doing this everyday but all it ever got him was a headache and a blank memory. The last thing he had remembered from that day was speaking with his sister. He couldn’t even remember what was said, just that they had been together in his tent speaking.

After that, everything was blank. He just couldn’t remember but his friends didn’t seem to care. They wouldn’t even listen when he tried to explain. The day after he had woken up from the forest fire Toph and Sokka had spoken to him briefly to inform him he had caused it and then after that had gone silent. 

They traveled back to Ba Sing Se after and stayed in the Earth King’s palace for a couple of days before officially ending their quest. While staying with King Kuei Zuko had kept to himself because when he attempted to reach out to his friends he was either ignored or lashed out against. 

And then everyone went their separate ways. Suki went back to Kyoshi Island while Toph had headed back to her metal academy outside of Yu Dao. Katara had taken Azula to the Northern Water Tribe to continue to heal the injuries she had gotten in the fire and Sokka and Aang had decided to just travel around for a while, leaving Zuko all by himself.

After his stint as taking over as Fire Lord Iroh, who knew nothing about what happened on their quest besides them coming up empty handed, had decided to visit Ember Island for time to take a break from palace life. Mai, who was still acting as his Second Hand in Azula’s absence, was on the verge of losing her mind and these days Ty Lee just seemed permanently sad.

Worse of all Zuko had come back home without his mother. The whole reason for leaving in the first place and it had gone completely off the rails. It seemed so unfair, like his chance to finally find his mother had been robbed. All because Aang couldn’t wait. He had to confess to Sokka right then and there.

 _“How selfish could one person be?”_ Zuko thought glumily. Aang was supposed to be his best friend but he had went and pulled a stupid stunt like confessing to Sokka right in front of him. Now they were dating and Zuko was sure that was the reason he had set the fire.

Zuko had never felt so low in his life. He was angry and sad and just confused. He wished his friends would give him a chance and speak with him. None of them would answer his letters though. Well at least Suki wasn’t. Zuko had been sending letters to Azula to both Northern and Southern Water Tribe but right now he wasn’t even sure that’s where she and Katara were. He didn’t know where Aang and Sokka were at right now either and Toph couldn’t read or write.

Zuko was stuck.

A man alone on an island.

Life truly sucked.

-

“I quit,” Mai declared the next day. She swept into Zuko’s office with a scowl stretched across her face. “I can not do this anymore.” Zuko frowned and looked up at Mai and felt himself crumble.

“Mai-”

“I am the Spymaster Zuko, not your Second Hand.” Mai informed him. “I don't know where you sister has trotted off to and I don't know why but you need to find another advisor to do this for you because I’m done.”

“I don't-” Zuko began but Mai turned around immediately before hurrying out of the office slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Zuko all by himself.

-

Two weeks after Mai had quit Zuko got a letter. He was in the middle of having a mental breakdown unsure what to do. Every senior, and some junior, councilmen and women were vying for the position as his Second Hand. Every time one of them came to ask him Zuko would always politely decline.

He needed someone to fill the position. He knew that, he was on the verge of throwing himself off the cliff from the stress. However every time he considered letting someone take his sister’s place he heard her words whispering in the back of their mind: _“They’re all morons, they know nothing, they'll slip a knife into your back the moment you turn your head.”_

Zuko was convinced she was growing crazy. Azula had never said anything of that nature to him though he was sure if he asked she would be of that opinion. Still, Zuko was starting to hear a voice that wasn’t there, that wasn’t his.

Something had to give.

Everything was too much! Everyone hated him and had left him and yet someone he was still expected to run the entire country.

It was so unfair!

Zuko was on the verge of breaking down into tears when a knock came at his office door. Zuko was quick to compouse himself as he called out.

“Enter!” He watched as the door swung open and a young courier came bounding in. The young omega had a bright smile on his face as he handed a reddish orange wooden tube over to him.

“My liege a message from a member of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation!” He announced happily. Zuko raised his brows as he looked down at the tube. It seemed redundant, he knew this tube well and what it meant- he was the Fire Lord after all.

“Thank you,” Zuko said with a bow of his head. “You may take your leave.”

“Yes lord,” The omega purred before turning around and hurrying out. Zuko let out a soft breath as he looked the tube over. At first he was unsure of who it could be from.

Iroh did not use tubes like these to transport his letters.

Ozai was rotting in a cell deep beneath the earth and was not allowed to write letters or recieve them.

The only other option was Azula...but where would she have gotten one? Was it possible that his sister had brought one with them on their initial trip?

“Of course she did,” Zuko said. The more he thought about the more it made sense to him. Zuko swallowed thickly as he turned the wooden tube around in his hands. He felt hesitant to open this, he could only imagine the vitriol that she had written in her letter. A part of him didn’t want to read it but at the same time this is what he wanted.

To hear from someone, anyone. To at least let them know that they hadn’t forgotten about him or totally wrote him out of their life. With a shaky hand Zuko took the rubber plug out of the top of the tube and slid the letter out.

“Act like a man.”

“Act like a man.”

“Act like a man.” 

Zuko muttered over and over again as he broke Azula’s royal seal and unrolled the parchment.

 _“She brought her wax and seal to?”_ Zuko thought, in an attempt to distract himself. He took in another deep breath before finally reading the letter.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I thought I should write to you to let you know that I am still alive, well, and in a safe place. Katara and I spent a month in the Northern Water Tribe where she and the rest of the healers who looked after me deemed me healed. After that Katara and I traveled to the Southern Water Tribe and that’s where I’ve been for the past few months, I’m still recuperating but I’ll live._

_It is Katara’s wish that we stay in the Southern Water Tribe permanently. She hates you very much right now and your stint in the forest had drudged up some negative feelings about our great and prosperous nation. Lovely._

_Though I have come to love living in the Southern Water Tribe this is not my home. I still have a duty to fulfil in the Fire Nation as you Second Hand, if you will allow it. I know my absence has left a hole in the operation, who else could fill my position? I know by now Mai has given up and slunk back into the shadows._

_Who else if left then? Iroh, Uncle is a fool the sooner you realize that the better. Your other advisors? They’re all morons, they know nothing, they'll slip a knife into your back the moment you turn your head._

_I plan to come back in a month's time. Write me a letter and let me know how much you want me back because it’s the correct thing to do. I’m not sure if Katara will be coming back with me, I hope she will but at this point I fear her disdain for you outweighs her desire to be with me._

_Still my duty to our country stands. So I’ll see you in a month._

_By my hand and seal,_

_Azula._

Zuko read the letter three times over, tears pouring down his cheeks as he did. He could hear Azula’s voice in her letter, her taunting and haughty tone jumping off the page. He felt hurt that Katara hated him and that Azula coming back might cause some issues in their relationship but that feeling was not greater than the relief and happiness he felt.

Finally there was someone to help him. More importantly he had a piece of his family back. He wasn’t sure how Azula felt towards him, she detailed her duty in this letter but that had no relation to how she might feel about him or the state of their relationship. That hurt Zuko too but he had enough practice with rebuilding a relationship where he felt like he could get them into an okay place again once she got here.

Zuko again had to pull himself together as he pulled out a piece of parchment paper from his drawer before he began to write back to his sister.


	41. Azula and a Penguin Named Wave(Azula/Katara & Wave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and a penguin named Wave have a wild time out in the Southern Pole's tundra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload last Sunday! Enjoy Azula and a penguin for today.

Fall, 104 AG

Katara felt her stomach twist with nerves. She was shivering terribly but she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or if it was from the freezing temperatures and the harsh wind. She supposed it was probably both. 

She was kneeling in the snow, trying to focus on washing the laundry. She had a huge pile that consisted of hers, Azula’s, Kanna’s, and Pakku’s dirty clothes. Azula wasn’t here to do her share and helping her grandparents was the least she could do considering they were giving her and Azula a place to stay without any of the grief her father was giving them and besides, Katara had wanted Kanna and Pakku to relax inside where it was safe and warm, not out here.

Above her village large, dark storm clouds were beginning to roll in. It was getting colder every few minutes and the wind kept howling and whipping around her. A blizzard was coming and if her Gran Gran was anyone to go by,which she very much was,it was going to be a nasty one. Katara was one of the few people not inside their home.

Katara couldn’t go instead.

She was filled with fear and guilt as she waited for Azula to come back. Every few seconds she would check the entrance to the village, waiting for her alpha to appear. Katara had sent her out hunting, not expecting the sudden storm. Now she couldn’t help but worry Azula wouldn’t make it back in time before it started. 

“She’s a firebender isn’t she?” Hakoda called out, causing Katara to turn her head around. She frowned as she watched her father march over to her, an annoyed look written across his face. “I’m sure she’ll be able to manage in the storm.” 

“That’s not funny,” Katara called back.

“I’m not joking,” Hakoda said seriously as he came to a stop in front of her. “You’re going to kill yourself with worry. If she’s half as smart as you claim she is, she’s on her way back to the tribe right now.”

“Dad, I don't know how far she went,” Katara said, curling her hands into fist as she looked away from her father. 

“How far would she go?” Hakoda scoffed. “I taught her to not go far enough that she’ll get lost. Now why don't you clean this up and head back into your Gran Gran’s home.” He commanded but Katara refused to move. She looked back down at her washboard and tub. She felt sick with guilt as she thought about the argument she and Azula had earlier this morning. It had been an ugly one and Katara felt embarrassed about how she had acted.

“Dad if-”

“Don't think that way,” Hakoda said, his voice filled with annoyance as he picked his eyes up. Katara scowled at his tone and looked up to glare at him.

“Don't think that way?” Katara repeated angrily. “Don't tell me how to think, you have no idea where Azula is or how far away from the village she is.” Hakoda snorted as he pointed towards the entrance to the village.

“Not that far kiddo,” he said causing Katara to turn around. Her eyes went wide as relief flooded through her. She jumped to her feet as she watched Azula drag herself back into the village. She looked absolutely exhausted, like she was a dead alpha walking. Katara had never thought she looked better.

“Azula!” She called as she took off towards. “Oh you big dumb alpha I was so worried that you were going to get caught in the blizzard!” She cried as she jumped on her mate, almost knocking Azula over as she wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck. Azula simply grunted as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Is that a penguin?” Hakoda demanded as he quickly moved to meet the other alpha. Katara pulled away and looked beside Azula. Sure enough there was a penguin standing behind Azula who looked equally as tired.

“No,” Azula snorted. “That’s a polar bear dog.” Hakoda scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why do you have a penguin with you honey?” Katara asked.

“And what do you plan on doing with it?” Hakoda asked as well.

“Take it home, what else?” Azula snapped causing both Katara and Hakoda to frown.

“I don't think Gran Gran is going to want a penguin in the igloo,” Katara said hesitantly. “There isn’t a lot of room for us in the first place.”

“Katara, this penguin- who’ve I’ve affectionately named Wave, is the reason I’m back in the tribe and not dead.” Azula huffed as she pulled away from Katara. “Come on Wave, if Kanna and Pakku won’t have you then we’ll find somewhere else to go.” Azula promised, causing Hakoda and Katara to exchange a look.

“Has she officially cracked again?” Hakoda asked, causing Katara to roll her eyes.

“No.” Katara said pushing past her father and hurrying after her mate. Hakoda quickly followed. They all squeezed into Kanna and Pakku’s little igloo, much to the couple's annoyance.

“I don't know what’s happened but I want everyone out,” Pakku announced before anyone could get settled. “Especially that penguin.”

“Wave,” Azula corrected.

“Katara you can stay dear,” Kanna promised kindly. “And you as well Azula.” She added with a slight nod towards the firebender.

“What about Wave?” Azula asked.

“Am I getting kicked out?” Hakoda asked at the same time.

“Yes Hakoda go back to your own home and I’m sorry Azula but I don't think we have room for your penguin. He belongs out with his family anyway, don't you think?” She asked. Katara glanced over at Azula who didn’t seem moved.

“Very well,” Azula said. “Then Wave and I are leaving.”

“You’ll die in that storm,” Pakku said directly. 

“Come on Azula don't be silly,” Katara added.

“I owe Wave my allegiance, he saved my life.” Azula said again. 

“Really?” Kanna asked, turning to Azula with interest. “And exactly how did a penguin save you?”

-

Azula had half a mind to turn around and go home. She was thigh deep in snow, soaked in her sweat, and ready to pass out. She had been out for a while, on Katara’s instruction, looking for their dinner. So far the tundra was void of anything but snow and ice and if Azula’s pride wasn’t on the line she would be halfway back to the village.

But Katara had told her to catch them dinner, well yelled it really, and Azula was bound and determined to just do that. But first, she had to find something. Hakoda had warned her not to go too far from the tribe in order not to get lost, so Azula planned not to go further than the icy shores that lead to the water near the village. Azula still knew how to get back to the tribe from there and she was sure she would find something to catch while trekking between the village and the water.

She had no idea how wrong she was. 

There was nothing. Just snow, ice, and cold. 

That was Azula got to the shore and spotted a lone penguin. She scanned the river and the opposite shore but saw no other in sight. The penguin was a little skinny and looked to be prepared to dive into the water. 

Azula was determined to put a stop to that. The penguin took no notice of Azula as she crouched down low with her spear in her hand. Despite what Hakoda claimed, he had taught her very little in the way of hunting or fishing. She had, however, seen him throw a spear once and was sure she had gotten the manics of it down. 

Bringing her arm up over her head, she pushed her left leg back behind her. Taking in a deep breath, Azula aimed at her prey before throwing her spear as hard as she could. She watched as it sailed in the air and arched above the penguins head, landing in the snow a few feet away from it. Azula cursed under her breath and watched as the penguin started.

“I threw the damn thing too hard,” Azula muttered as the penguin spun around and gave her a frightful look. It let out a loud, ear shattering squawk before spinning around and waddling away from her as fast as it could.

“Oh no you don't!” Azula called out, taking off full sprint after it. It didn’t help that she was already tired from her trek here but she pushed through the burning pain in her legs regardless. She wanted to bring back something for Katara. Her mate was already so angry at the world and now at her for wanting to leave and go back home to the Fire Nation.

Azula was hoping she could bring back something to show for herself. She logically knew that wouldn’t make Katara any less angry at her. But in her mind she was hoping that it might cheer Katara up a little to know that her girlfriend wasn’t a completely useless sod. 

Azula continued to run, rushing towards her dinner as it flopped forward onto it’s stomach using its momentum to slide forward quickly. It was getting further and further away from Azula but she remained undeterred. She dropped her hands to her side and focused all her chi in her hands and her feet before using her blue fire to jet herself forward, melting the snow behind her. 

She came up on the little penguin quickly and just before she jumped on the bird, it rolled towards the side causing Azula to land face first in the snow. The alpha growled as she quickly pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Turning her head she watched as the penguin got to its feet and hurried towards the water.

“Probably should have been your first move,” Azula said softly as she jumped to her feet as well. She rushed forward again, determined to catch the penguin and bring it home already cooked for the family. Azula just had to intercept it before it dived into the water. 

At least that had been Azula’s plan but her prey made a different move. Instead of going into the water it jumped forward onto a piece of ice that was floating into the water. Azula, relieved, followed the penguin and jumped onto the ice causing it to rock back and forth. The penguin squawked again as it waddled forward quickly and jumped onto another piece of ice floating nearby.

Azula saw the path it was going on and was quick to follow it. It was attempting to get to the otherside of the shore and use the deep sloops and hills to quickly slide away from her. Azula kept close to it, she would have to catch it once it got to the otherside of the shore. She couldn’t bend here on the ice for obvious reasons. She would just have to make sure to stay close and strike out quickly to catch before it could slide away. She couldn’t get too far from the river, less she get lost.

Azula jumped once more and then she heard it. A loud, siren like sound pierced through the frigid air. Both Azula and the penguin paused as they turned towards the source of the sound. Azula frowned as she scanned the calm waters. She saw nothing but beside her the little penguin was on the move again but this time it was moving with more urgency. It jumped to the next piece of ice and Azula was quick to follow. Her legs felt heavier now for having stopped, her exhaustion sinking into her muscles and weighing her down but Azula still pushed forward. 

She landed on the next piece of ice just as the penguin was getting ready to jump again. They heard it then, the same noise from a moment ago. They both turned again and this time they saw something in the water. A black fin jutting up in the water, coming their way. 

“A whale?” Azula muttered, panting heavily as she took a step back. Beside her the penguin let out another distressed cry but instead of jumping to the next piece of ice it waddled close to the center. Azula did the same as she kept her eyes on the fin moving closer to them. Katara hadn’t given her a run down of all the fish and whales that lived in the Southern Poles waters but she figured if this little penguin was freaking out they just might be in trouble. 

And how right Azula was. Both were so focused on the fin coming towards them from the front they didn’t notice the one closing in one them from behind him. Or it dipping under the waters. 

Unphased, Azula turned her head towards the shore she came from, penguin forgotten, Azula was trying to think of a way to get back on land when the ice they were standing on started to shake. Azula and the penguin didn’t have time to react before the water beneath them exploded and they were sent flying in the air.

Beneath them a second killer whale had breached the water, upending them both. Azula and the penguin landed hard on a piece of ice a few feet away. Azula felt the wind get knocked out of her as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Beside her, the penguin wiggled its way onto its feet. 

“I think it missed the mark a little,” Azula coughed as she pushed herself to her feet. “I suppose we were supposed to hit the water.” She added. The penguin nodded before shuffling over to the edge of the ice, still determined to get to the other side of the shore. Azula took notes and followed him, ignoring the aches in her side. Behind them the two fins were hurrying after them, with a third popping up not far behind the second one.

Azula and the penguin had successfully landed and were hurrying to the next one. Two more pieces of ice and they would be on the other shore. They were mid jump when the first killer whale breached the water again, rushing towards the two. Azula and the penguin hit the ice on instinct and covered their heads as the whale soared over them.

It landed in the water, causing a huge wave and pushing Azula and the penguin violently down the water. They hung onto the ice for dear life as they rode the wave. The killer whales were following them as quickly as they could. Azula picked her head up and looked at the shoreline again. They were still moving fast but Azula knew that if she didn’t move quickly she was going to be devoured by whales. 

She wasn’t sure how many more were in the water and she wasn’t in a position to bend and even if she was she had a feeling she would melt the ice and end up in fridge waters with a bunch of whales looking for dinner. 

Azula once again forced herself to stand up. She wobbled for a moment as she tried to balance herself on the moving ice. 

“Feet don't fail me now!” Azula cried as she took a step forward. She stumbled before ultimately jumping. As her feet left the ice she felt something bite into her! Not willing to be left behind the penguin sunk its teeth into her calf and the two went sailing over the water. Below them, one of the killer whales jumped out of the water again and barely missed the penguin's feet as the two managed to land on the snowy shore. 

The penguin broke it’s hold on Azula’s calf as the two went tumbling forward. They heard the siren song of the whales speaking back and forth again as they caught their breath, looking up at the sky. 

“By Agni we aren’t dead,” Azula groaned as she pushed herself up to sit. Beside her the penguin did the same thing, panting heavily as they did. Azula turned to look at the penguin and frowned as her stomach growled. “Oh right, I was supposed to be hunting you.” She muttered causing the penguin's eyes to grow wide. Azula and the penguin stared at each other for a long moment before Azula stood up. 

“I barely have the energy to breath so I suppose that today is your lucky day,” Azula said as she looked at the river. She could see the three fins and three additional fins now swimming upstream. “Fuck,” Azula cursed as she caught her breath. Six killer whales in total and perhaps more somewhere further down in the water. The water that Azula was on the wrong side of, how was she going to get back home?

Groaning Azula began to walk towards the direction of the village. Perhaps once she got close enough she could send some fireballs up in the air to signal for help? Or perhaps once she got close enough the whales will have moved onto the next prey. All Azula knew was she didn’t want to stand still for long.

After a few moments of walking Azula realized she was being followed. Turning around she saw the penguin was trailing her.

“Before the whales it was me,” Azula pointed out. The penguin just squeaked before shuffling forward. Shrugging, Azula kept walking, figuring she could still get credit for leading the penguin back to the village to eat. 

-

Azula and the penguin had been walking for about a half hour when she came to a stop. The whales had since moved on further up the water and out of sight. This would be a perfect time to start jumping across the water again, unfortunately there was not a enough ice for them to safely jump across to the other side.

So Azula and the penguin who she had started to refer to as Wave in her head, continued to push forward until they found another ice field.

“Don't you have a waddle?” Azula asked out of curiosity as she turned to Wave. “Or a rookery or colony? Whatever it is you would like to call you and your family?” The penguin simply shook his head as he continued to shuffle behind her. In the past thirty minutes it had slowly started to get closer and closer to her. “Why not? Do you have a sad story about how they were all wiped out by polar bear dogs or killer whales? Perhaps you're a descendant of air nomad penguins and you're the last of you kind, frozen in an iceberg for a hundred and four years...I supposed that humor is a little above you.” Azula added when Wave looked at her as if she had three heads.

The two continued on in silence for a while before they came across an ice field again. Azula sighed and steeled herself over as she prepared to start jumping again. Before she did she looked again for any whale fins but found none. 

“There still might be a whale underneath the ice,” Azula warned Wave as he came up to her side. He nodded as they both took a step back and jumped onto the first piece of ice. They didn’t spend any time resting as they went from one piece of ice to the next until they safely got back on the right side of the shore.

Wave preened happily as he looked up at Azula. 

“I don't understand why you’re so taken with me,” Azula snorted as she pushed herself to start walking forward. “So we didn’t die when killer whales tried to...kill us. And? I wasn’t even trying to take you with me. And I still plan to eat you.” Wave did the penguin equivalent of purring as he waddled behind her.

Sighing Azula continued on. They had another half hour until they got to the village. Behind her Wave hummed as Azula tried to ignore her exhaustion and aches in her sides and legs. After all of this, she was going to be the little spoon tonight.

As Azula was thinking this she continued to mindlessly scan the white tundra around them. Her eyes going back and forth, trying to catch something before it caught her and by extension Wave. Azula would not be caught unaware again. She was on her third scan when she noticed something. She came to a stop and focused on the oddity about ten feet away from them.

“Wave?”

“Squawk? Squawk?”

“Is it just me, or does that mound of snow looking at us?” She asked, feeling her heart begin to beat quickly. Wave tilted his head to the side as he took a step forward. Once he stopped the beady, black eyes staring them down he began to shake.

The eyes then started to move and the outline of the deadly creature became clear. Azula took a step back as her eyes went wide. Hakoda had told her of this creature once, one of the artics most deadly predators. 

The wolfdeer. 

A huge creature about twice the size of an adult, male polar bear dog. It was covered in pure white fur and was tall, with huge, muscular front legs that ended in huge canine paws with sharpe, frosty claws. It’s back legs were thin but still looked powerful and ended in hooves. It’s head was massive with a long snot filled with a row of sharp teeth. On top of it's head were huge fifteen point antlers.

Azula and Wave both took the creature in.

“You just look impractical.” Azula told the wolfdeer. Beside her Wave shivered as he inched closer to her. The wolfdeer tilted its head back and let out a loud, piercing howl! Azula wasted no time as she took in a deep breath and took a step back. She spread her legs out and forced herself to clear her mind.

She wasn’t sure if this would work. She hardly had the energy to walk. But Azula knew one thing and one thing only. She was not about to die in the middle of the frozen tundra beside a penguin she declared as Wave.

Azula felt a rush of pure, cold energy rush through her chi points chaotically. Across from her the deerwolf began to speed forward causing Wave to jump. The little penguin cried at Azula before shuffling away from them trying to pick up momentum. 

Thrusting her right hand out, Azula felt a bolt of lightning explode from her fingertips and shoot directly at the deerwolf hitting it right between the eyes! It was only years of training that kept Azula from flying backwards. 

Wave came to a stop as he watched the deerwolf explode into ashes. The penguin stopped before turning to Azula with wide eyes. Azula felt ready to pass out but still had the energy to smile cockily at the penguin.

“You can worship me now,” Azula told him as she spread her arms out in triumph. “Everyone else does, you're eighteen years late but that’s okay you were frozen in an iceberg for one hundred and four years.” She gloated as Wave began to run around in a circle, cheering happily at Azula’s strength. The alpha was giddy with the praise and decided perhaps her new companion might be worth keeping around, if only to have someone worship the ground she walked on again.

“Come on, we should keep moving,” She said as she stepped forward. Wave, now dizzy, stopped and waited for Azula to come to him. Azula had just stopped at Wave when they heard another howl behind them. “You’re kidding,” Azula snapped as she turned in that direction. Behind them, standing on top of a snow mound was another deerwolf.

“Do you think it saw me dust it’s friend?” Azula asked as the little penguin turned around and began to shuffle forward again. He cried to Azula desperately as he dived onto his stomach and started to slide forward. Seeing what Wave intended Azula hurried forward and jumped onto Wave’s back propelling them forward. 

They sled forward quickly, putting a considerable amount of distance between them and the second deerwolf. By the time they came to a stop they were leagues away from the creature who had decided not to follow them.

“Let’s go before we run into a polar bear dog,” Azula panted as she got to her feet and pulled Wave onto his. "I'm sure our luck has just about run out."

-

Later that night, after Azula explained her and Wave’s tale of woe, the family had turned in for the night deciding it was okay for Wave to stick around. The blizzard was raging fully by the time Azula stopped speaking, so Hakoda had to stay the night in the igloo. Azula was indeed the little spoon, quickly drifting off to sleep in Katara’s arms. At the foot of their bedroll, Wave was curled up underneath a thick of fur. Azula was just about to knock out when Katara whispered to her.

“I understand why you want to go back to Caldera now,” she said as she buried her face into the side of Azula’s neck. Azula grunted as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Today certainly gave me another reason,” Azula muttered. 

“That was intense,” Katara said softly as she tightened her hold on Azula much to the alphas pleasure. “I don't blame you for wanting to leave.” Azula chuckled as she nuzzled her head against their pillow.

“If I didn’t feel a strong sense of duty to my country and my fool, I would stay here with you and eventually impregnate you Katara,” Azula promised.

“You guys aren’t whispering low enough,” Hakoda groaned.

“I wouldn’t mind living here in the future,” Azula continued to say as if Hakoda hadn’t spoken. “But right now, I don't think I belong here.”

“Yeah…” Katara said softly. “Yeah.” Azula grunted before drifting off again. “I...belong wherever you are Azula.” Katara said, again causing Azula to become more alert. 

“Katara?”

“I was so-”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Hakoda told them.

“Hush!” Kanna said to her son. 

“Ma-”

“Squeak!” Wave said in the same fashion as Kanna. 

“Are you saying you want to come back home with me?” Azula asked, dropping her whispering as she turned around in Katara’s arms. 

“Yes,” Katara said with a nod of her head. Azula smiled as she reached forward and gave Katara a soft kiss on the lips. “Plus, I need to make sure Zuko stays in line around you.”

“That’s fair,” Azula said with a nod, a rush of happiness coming over her at the news. Katara smiled and pulled Azula in for another kiss.

“Can we sleep now?” Hakoda demanded.

“Hakoda!” Kanna chided.

“Enough please…” Pakku begged while Azula and Katara held one another closely, both finally able to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So interesting fact I learned on google, a group of penguins can be called colony, rookery, or a waddle while on land however should they be floating around on a piece of ice they're called a raft.


	42. The Voyage Around The World: Day 4(Azula/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a setup chapter or anything. Just Azula and Katara having a silly conversation, nothing to see here but science.

Summer, 110 AG

Katara sighed contently as she slowly rubbed circles against her stomach. She was curled up tightly in one of the little alcoves that were carved out in the walls of Southern Light’s cabin, absentmindedly watching Azula clean off her new Ji, enjoying the silence between them.

Although she wasn’t happy that Toph had given Azula her newest toy, Katara found it hard to be mad right now. They were currently on the path to the Southern Air Temple, where Sokka thought Aang might be currently staying, and then they would stop at Kyoshi Island to gather Suki.

And then...it would be time. She and Azula would be back to the village and preparing to marry and spend the rest of their lives together. Not too soon after that they would have a home and a little baby. The thought made Katara both extremely nervous and excited at the same time. Thinking out their new little family, Katara couldn’t look at Azula and feel anything other than happiness, even when the alpha did annoy her.

She was in a bubble of love.

Katara didn’t know when that bubble would break but she didn’t want to think about that too much. She just wanted to bask in the feeling of-

“In an alternate timeline, where you and I aren’t together but you still get married to someone in the pack, who do you think it would be?” Azula asked suddenly, causing Katara’s bubble to pop! The omega frowned as she focused on her soon to be wife.

“What?”

“Imagine we’re in an alternate universe in an alternate timeline, you’re still getting married to someone within the pack but it isn’t me. Who do you think you would be marrying?” Azula asked again.

“Azula.”

“What?” The alpha frowned. “It’s science.”

“Can’t you just focus on the joy of us getting married and starting a family together?” Katara asked with a sigh, feeling annoyance creeping in. “Why are you thinking of marrying someone else in a different timeline?”

“I’m just curious,” Azula said with a shrug. “I know who I would marry, if you would like to humor me.” Katara huffed softly as she turned her head to look up at the ceiling of the cabin. She slowly began to count backwards from ten as Azula continued on, humoring herself.

“In this alternate timeline I’m still an alpha, mind you all of our presentations are the same, I think I would be on my way to marrying Suki.” Azula said confidently, her chest puffed out as she spoke.

“You seem to really like the idea of marrying someone else,” Katara said, her annoyance swirling around in her gut and turning into something darker: Jealousy. Her back began to raise as she turned to look back at the proud face Azula had on.

“It’s science.”

“What’s the science of me putting my foot all the way up your ass?” Katara demanded. Azula, thought for a second, unphased by Katara’s answer.

“Proctology?”

“You’re such a jerk,” Katara informed her fiance. 

“I’m just asking a hypothetical question,” Azula said with a shrug. “I don't know why you’re getting so upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You are upset and you didn’t even hear my reason why I would marry Suki,” Azula said with a little pout.

"I don't want to know your reason," Katara said in a clipped down. Azula ignored her omega and continued to speak.

“I only like to date omegas and I don't think Aang and I would be a good fit. Everytime we would have sex I would feel like the spirits of my forefathers were staring down at me, judging me.” Azula said thoughtfully while Katara cringed in disgust.

“What are we talking about Azula?” Katara demanded, feeling confused and growing more upset by the minute. “One minute I’m revealing in the fact we’re growing up and starting a family and the next you’re talking about dating and having sex with our friends!”

“In an alternate timeline.” Azula clarified. 

“Can you just be quiet so I can try to not hate you for a little while?” Katara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“If you wish,” Azula said with a shrug, turning back to her Ji. Katara tried to push the odd conversation out of her head but the more she tried to ignore it the more she thought about it..

“Suki’s a beta,” Katara finally said, breaking up the tension in the room. 

“Hmmm?”

“You said everyone in the alternate timeline keeps their same presentation.”

“I did.”

“Well, Suki’s a beta not an omega you dingus,” Katara said. “So, going by your logic you would either have to still be marrying myself or alternatively Aang, Ty Lee, or your mother. There’s no other omegas in the pack.”

“Are you sure about that?” Azula asked, looking up at Katara like the cat who ate the cream. “Because this all leads me into my theory as to why Suki is really an omega and not a beta like she claims.”

“Wait a minute,” Katara said with a frown. “You mean this whole stupid conversation was to lead into an even stupider conversation that Suki has somehow been lying about her presentation the whole time?”

“Yes.” Azula said with a nod of her head. "And it's not stupid."

Katara blinked.

Azula continued to stare at her proudly.

A long stretch of silence passed between them. 

“I would be on my way to marrying Mai,” Katara confirmed as she turned to lay back down in her alcove, facing up at the ceiling.

“Mai? That bore?”

“She’s responsible and I don't have to parent her-”

“Excuse me! This is becoming a personal attack,” Azula said.

“She’s handsome and Ty Lee told me she’s a very good cuddler when she wants to be,” Katara said, causing Azula to scowl.

“I’m all those things.” Azula huffed.

“In an alternative timeline,” Katara said, her tone becoming teasing as she sneaked a peak her mate. 

“Well, then, I guess there’s no accounting for taste.” Azula said airily.

“I guess that’s why I’m marrying you-”

“You're starting to hurt my feelings!” Azula exclaimed.

“You were the one who brought this up!” Katara pointed out. Azula frowned as she started to pout again.

“Yes because I wanted a lead into my theory,” Azula said in a softer tone. Despite the weird and off putting conversation, Katara found herself starting to smile. She couldn’t help but think Azula looked very cute when she sulked.

“Don't be silly,” Katara said softly. “Mai is great but she isn’t you.” Katara's words had their intended effect. Azula dropped her pout and she looked up at Katara with a smile.

“Do you want to hear my theory now?” Azula asked.

“No,” Katara said with a shake of her head. “I don't really know how Suki could be hiding her presentation for so long, no one human can take a suppressant for ten years or more and not be crippled or in constant pain of which Suki is neither,” the omega continued to say.

“I would like to counter,” Azula said quickly.

“No!” Katara laughed. “I don't know what your crazy theory is-”

“It’s not that crazy!”

“Oky say your right-" Katara began to say before being cut off again.

"I am!" Azula exclaimed.

"If Suki is really an omega and going through such lengths to hide that presentation then we should probably respect that and not try to pry.” Katara explained.

“No!”

“Yes! We need to respect Suki,” Katara said. Azula scowled at the prospect of respecting others and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Fine.” Azula huffed. “But once we’re officially married I’m bringing this topic back up.” Katara snorted at that.

“Once we’re officially married you’ll have bigger things to worry about then your other wife’s presentation,” Katara teased. “You’ll have to put all your attention into building our house and rubbing my feet.”

“Oh really?” Azula asked. “And what will you be doing while I build our house and rub your feet?”

“Growing our baby,” Katara shot back.

“...That’s fair.” Azula said with a nod of her head causing Katara to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respect Suki! Respect Suki!!!
> 
> Also, fun fact in the original draft of this story the predominant couple featured was suppose to be Azula/Katara/Mai the official OT3 of this household.


	43. The Voyage Around The World: Day 4½ (Iroh & Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Iroh have a brief discussion.

Summer, 110 AG

“So, Aang.” Iroh said awkwardly as he took a seat next to his nephew on the step that led up to the wheel of the boat. They were currently on the course to the Southern Air Temple, in hopes to find the Avatar. No one was exactly sure where Aang was but this was Sokka’s best bet.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Zuko snapped as he turned his head away from Iroh. The older alpha hummed softly as he tucked his hands into his sleeves. “I just want to be left alone.” Iroh nodded glanced over to the group that had formed on the other side of the boat.

His eyes fell on Sokka, who was sitting next to Ty Lee, talking up a storm. During dinner last night Sokka had sheepishly told everyone that he thought Aang was in the Southern Air Temple and it would be worth a chance to take a look. When Toph had pressed Sokka why he believed Aang to be there the older alpha had skirted around the answer until they moved onto the next topic of gathering Suki.

Since then Iroh had noticed Zuko had been uncharastically quiet and keeping to himself. He had been avoiding the rest of the group for the better part of the day. Meanwhile Sokka seemed to be having a great time while Zuko pouted in the corner. Iroh tried to not let their lack of communication annoy him. Afterall, it wasn’t his relationship to maintain. Though the older alpha couldn’t help but wonder when the two would start to learn how to properly communicate with one another. 

“Are you-”

“I’m positive,” Zuko huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s nothing to talk about anyway.”

“Oh?” Iroh asked, a skeptical look in his eyes as he stared up at Zuko. “I thought perhaps you might be upset that Sokka knows Aang’s location, considering the history you three share.” As Iroh spoke he scrunched up his nose, a bitter smell coming off his nephew as Zuko tensed under Iroh's words.

“Well I’m not!” Zuko snapped and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides Sokka is just guessing anyway, he doesn’t know for sure.” Iroh nodded as he chanced a look over at the younger man.

“He seemed pretty confident to me…” Iroh pointed out.

“Well because it’s a pretty convenient guess,” Zuko huffed. “The Southern Air Temple is near Kyoshi Island and the South Pole. It won’t hurt to stop there on the way and look around."

“That’s true,” Iroh said in his usual cheery voice. “But that isn’t exactly what Sokka said, was it?” Iroh asked. Beside him, Zuko seethed silently as he inched away from his uncle. “I know it’s been a few years since you’ve seen Aang, I think it might benefit you and Sokka to have a discussion about him before the wedding happens.”

“Why?” Zuko asked, cutting his eyes at his uncle.

“Well...so then you won’t bottle up your emotions!” Iroh said with a bright smile. “You might be better prepared to see Aang again and be in the same area for an extended amount of time.”

“Well...I don't know how well that would work.” Zuko sniffed as he turned away from his uncle.

"You might be surprised, It could help you feel reassured and secure in your relationship," Iroh pointed out gently.

"I don't need reassurance uncle and I don't feel insecure." Zuko said, his face screwing up. “Besides, what are the chances that Aang will even be at the Southern Air Temple? He could be anywhere in the world right now, so I’m not going to worry about it.” He added though Iroh knew better. The older alpha had a feeling that’s all Zuko would be thinking about until they confirmed or denied Aang’s presence at the wedding.

“Fate has a funny way of working,” Iroh said as he pushed himself up to his feet. “You never know, Sokka’s one in a million hunch could be correct! Or he could be completely wrong.” Iroh said with a shrug.

“Whatever,” Zuko huffed. “Even if Sokka’s right, I don't have to talk to Aang or be near him. Azula can run interference like she normally does.” Iroh nodded, though didn’t bring up that Azula would probably be too busy to play peacemaker between the two men. Of course, Iroh thought, she might if it made her wedding go as smoothly as possible. 

“I know you think I’m going to do something stupid but I won’t,” Zuko said, in a less aggressive tone. “There’s no real reason for me to be angry anymore is there?” Iroh remained quiet as he studied his nephew for a moment. There was still a bitter scent coming off the younger alpha, telling Iroh all he needed to know.

Zuko wasn’t being truthful.

Though Iroh wondered about what? Given their long and complicated history Iroh found it hard to believe Zuko wasn't angry anymore at Aang. However, the more he looked at Zuko he wondered if perhaps he wasn’t wrong. There was an odd look written across Zuko’s face, one almost akin to guilt. 

“Well,” Iroh finally said. “If you think so, then I have no choice but to adhere to your judgement my nephew.” It wasn’t exactly what Iroh wanted to say but he decided he had pushed enough on the issue. 

“Just think of me before acting on any negative feelings,” Iroh pleaded with a sheepish smile. “After all, if something happens to ruin your sister's wedding...I’ll never hear the end of it from your mother!” Zuko cracked a small smile as he turned to look at his uncle.

“I’ll be good, I promise!” Zuko said, causing some relief to flood through Iroh. He could feel that Zuko was telling the truth. He did have the intention to be on his best behavior but Iroh knew from experience intention didn’t always match action. 

“Very well,” Iroh said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to go and join your mother down in the cabin.” Zuko nodded and said nothing more, turning back to his thoughts.


	44. A Little Help From Friends: Part 2(Mai/Ty Lee & Zuko)[END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko helps Mai and Ty Lee with their baby naming dilemma. At least for a girl name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between part 3 and part 4 of the nest.  
> 

Summer, 110 AG

“Honey! You’re home, how was your time with Azula?” Ty Lee asked as Mai walked out into their backyard. Ty Lee was sitting at the garden table, the giant baby book she had gotten from her sister in front of her.

“It was insightful,” Mai said hesitantly. She was filled with nerves and apprehension as she took a seat across from her mate. The beta wasn’t sure why she was overcome with such emotion, she knew Ty Lee would most likely be thrilled by the conversation that she and Azula had regarding naming their children.

“How was your lunch with Katara?” As Mai spoke her eyes wandered down to the book in front of Ty Lee.

“Helpful,” a blush spread across Ty Lee’s cheeks though Mai didn’t take immediate notice. “And a little annoying if I’m being honest.” Mai blinked before picking her eyes up to look at her wife. It was rare for Ty Lee to admit her annoyance with anyone, especially when it came to their friends.

“Oh? That’s surprising.”

“I know, I don't usually find Katara annoying!”

“Yes, it’s usually Azula who's the pestilence when it comes to those two.” Mai agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “She can provoke enough ire for the both of them.” Mai was surprised when she saw Ty Lee’s smile drop a little.

“I feel bad for feeling annoyed.”

“You don't need to feel bad Ty Lee, who doesn’t get annoyed at their friends?” Mai’s words were soft and reassuring as she gave Ty Lee an affectionate look. The omega felt a tingling session swept over her skin as she was filled with a sudden warmth. 

“You-” Ty Lee’s throat clenched, cutting off her words. “You’re going to be such a good father.” The words barely made it past Ty Lee’s lips as her throat continued to clenched, while a familiar pressure below her eyes began to build.

“Thank you, I think you’ll make an excellent mother.” Ty Lee’s lips quivered and she shook her head. “Ty Lee…” Mai trailed off as she pushed herself out of her chair and moved to sit in one closer to her wife.

“I just feel horrible, when I was speaking to Katara I was hoping that she would be in the same boat as me when it came to baby names.”

“She’s not even pregnant yet.”

“That’s the problem!” Ty Lee exclaimed before breaking out into sobs. Mai frowned as Ty Lee nuzzled her face against her cloak. “Katara’s not even pregnant but already she has the names for her first two daughters picked out!”

“Ty Lee-”

“I feel like such a failure, how could someone who's not even expecting already know what to name their baby while we’re already so far along and still at a loss?” Mai’s frown deepened as Ty Lee continued to speak. “I...just wanted Katara to say she had no idea what she would name her children either when the time came. Now I just feel like we're the only ones in the world who can't get it together and come up with a name for our child!"

“Ty Lee, us being stuck on what to name our baby doesn’t mean we're failures. What, do you think you and I are the first couple to go through this? Obviously if everyone instantly knew what they wanted to name their kid there would be no need for books like this.” Reaching forward Mai patted the tome in front of them.

“But we’ll never agree on a name we like,” Ty Lee muttered. “Our tastes are so different…” Mai stayed quiet for a moment, before sharing with Ty Lee what Azula had said to her. 

“Azula thinks that we should both compromise on the names we don't like, her theory is that we’re going to have so many kids anyway that we’ll eventually run out of names to pick and just circle back to the ones we’ve been arguing over.” Ty Lee hummed as she took in Mai’s words. 

“Well, I guess I see what Azula is saying but...I don't want us to just circle back to names we don't like because we have nothing else, maybe it’s naive of me to want us both to be head over heels for the name we chose but I want us to at least both like it. Let’s not settle.” Mai smiled before leaning down and giving Ty Lee a soft kiss.

“We’ll figure something out Ty, I promise when our child starts suffering from moderate to severe identity issues it won't be because their nameless.” Ty Lee giggled before peaking up at Mai through her bangs.

“Thanks Mai...I...I know I probably sound silly. I guess right now I just feel all over the place.” Mai smiled before reaching forward and pressing her hand against Ty Lee’s stomach, directing her attention down to their child.

“You don't sound silly. All your strife is because of this little monster," Mai cooed. "You’re making things very difficult for your mother and I. I’m under the impression you’re aware and enjoying it.”

“Of course! It is your child.”

“That's speculation.” Ty Lee scoffed before giving Mai a playful slap on the shoulder. 

“It also isn’t going to help your mental state by comparing yourself to a woman who's insane enough to actually consider marrying and having Azula’s spawn,” Mai pointed out as she turned her head up to look at Ty Lee. 

“Mai!” Ty Lee broke out into a fit of giggles at the playful smirk on Ty Lee’s face. Before Mai could say anymore they were interrupted by soft rapping on the glass doors that lead out of the terrace. They both jumped and turned to see Zuko, of all people, standing at the doors with his face pressed against the glass.

“What is he doing here?” Mai scowled as Zuko waved at them. 

“The bathrooms in his apartment aren’t working so he asked if he could use ours,” Ty Lee said sheepishly as Zuko slid open the glass door and walked out onto the terrace. 

“Hi,” he said happily as he moved to sit across from Mai. The beta scowled as she noted the toilet paper stuck to the back of his shoe but remained quiet. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all!” Ty Lee said kindly.

“Can’t you go to your mother or sisters apartment to use the bathroom?” Mai demanded, her annoyance building. Only Zuko knew how to ruin such a good moment.

“My mom’s apartment is too far away and I tried Azula first but her and Katara played a prank on me!” Zuko said indignantly. 

“Oh?” Mai asked, suddenly becoming less annoyed.

“I’m not going into details,” Zuko said with a blush. “But I’m sure you can imagine all the things a waterbender can do to a very vulnerable young man using the toilet.” Ty Lee giggled and even Mai couldn’t help but smile.

“Why didn’t Azula tell me about this?” Mai wondered.

“I paid her one hundred gold pieces not to!” Zuko barked. “Anyway...I don't really want to talk about it.”

“I can imagine.” Ty Lee purred.

“I just wanted to say hi, you guys looked like you were having a good time…”

“Mai was helping me feel better,” Ty Lee said with a soft smile. “We’ve been having a hard time trying to name our baby and it’s been making me feel sad.”

“Oh,” Zuko said. “Yeah, I can understand why that would be upsetting. Especially when you have so many things to worry about already!”

“We’ll figure something out,” Mai repeated as she took Ty Lee’s hand.

“Have you ever thought of a good baby name Zuko?” Ty Lee asked as she squeezed Mai's hand. 

“Yep!” Zuko said, a surprising amount of excitement filling his golden eyes. “I’ve always wanted to name my son after my cousin Lu Ten, I think it would be such a nice gesture for both my cousin and my uncle.”

“Oh, that is a really good idea,” Ty Lee said with a blush. “It seems like you have the same idea as Katara and Azula.”

“Their naming their son Lu Ten?” Zuko asked with a frown.

“Well I’m not sure about a son!” Ty Lee said quickly. “But Katara is naming her first two daughters after her mom and grandma, it’s such a sweet thing to do. I wish we had someone to name our child after.”

“Someone of quality,” Mai amended. 

“Right,” Zuko said with a blush. “Well like Mai said you guys will figure something out...do you think you can do me a favor and not tell my sister my name idea? I know she’s going to have children before me and I don't want her to take the name away from me.”

“I’m sure Azula wouldn’t do that,” Ty Lee gushed. “She knows how close you and Iroh are!”

“Yeah well, Azula loves to do things just to get under my skin,” Zuko said, dropping his eyes away from Ty Lee. 

“At the cost of her child's name? Not even Azula is that petty,” Mai scoffed. 

“What about for a little girl?” Ty Lee said quickly when she noticed Zuko’s frown deepening. 

“Oh...I guess I’ve never given it too much thought,” Zuko said, pulling his eyes back up to meet Ty Lee’s. He was surprised to see the relief that flooded Ty Lee’s face. “But you know, I have always liked the name Izumi but...what...why are you guys looking at me like that?” Zuko asked, beginning to feel very self conscious as his friends suddenly gave him a very intense look. 

“That’s such a sweet name for a little girl!” Ty Lee said a huge smile spreading over her face.

“It sounds like it would suit a grown woman well,” Mai added. 

“I love it!”

“I do too.” 

Ty Lee melted as she looked up at Mai. 

“You don't mind if we steal the name, do you Zuko?” Mai asked, turning to look at their friend. He still seemed confused as he watched the two.

“No,” he finally said. Ty Lee squealed in delight before reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Mai. “Hey wait a minute, I just helped you guys name your baby! Does this mean I can be the godfather?”

“Sure,” Ty Lee said as she pulled away from Mai. Zuko beamed at the couple as he moved to stand.

“I don't see why not,” Mai added. 

“This is amazing! I’m going to rub it in Azula’s face!” Zuko spun around and moved to run out of the apartment in search of his sister.

“Oh Zuko wait!” Ty Lee called out but Mai stopped her.

“Let him go.”

“But...we already asked Azula and Katara to be their guardians if something happens to us,” Ty Lee said with a frown. “That trumps godparents Mai! Azula’s going to make him feel small.”

“She does that all the time anyway,” Mai said with a shrug. “Besides those two aren’t happy with each other if they aren’t fighting.”

“I guess…” Ty Lee trailed off with a frown.

“Hey, don't worry about them. We just picked a girl name that we _love._ No settling. Not bickering. Not vetoing. We should focus on that instead.” Mai purred before capturing Ty Lee’s lips in a kiss.

“We still need a boy name,” Ty Lee giggled as Mai pulled away.

“We can argue about it later,” Mai promised. “Let’s just enjoy this for the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to write another chapter of them thinking up boy names. Y'all already know what the tweet is.


	45. The Great Prank War!: Part 1(Mai/Ty Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai serving versatility for an entire chapter.

Spring, 102 AG

“Ty Lee, do you think perhaps it’s time we call it quits?” Mai asked, giving the omega a wary look. She watched, with slight irritation, as Ty Lee did a series of cartwheels around the training yard they had commandeered in the north wing of the palace. The omega seemed to be paying Mai little mind as she enjoyed herself.

“We’ve been out here for an hour, I don't think I’m ever going to get the hang of doing a cartwheel.” Mai added, causing Ty Lee to giggle.

“You aren’t even trying!” Mai’s eyes almost popped out of her head at her lover's accusation! Her entire body was sore and ached all over from all of the times she hit the training yards hard, uneven ground. 

“I’ve been trying for the past hour Ty, I don't want to spend the rest of my day off collecting various bruises attempting to do gymnastics.” The beta huffed. Ty Lee stopped half way through her cartwheel, pivoting on her hands as she turned to look at her lover. 

“Any other time you like to collect bruises all over your body,” Ty Lee pointed out, causing Mai’s cheeks to turn bright pink.

“That’s different,” Mai said quickly, tucking her hands into her sleeves as she turned away from her girlfriend.

“Oh, I get it,” Ty Lee’s voice was filled with warmth and understanding, immediately putting Mai on guard. “It’s not so much of your back and tushie being bruised that bothers you, it's the ones to your ego you don't like, right Mai?” Mai’s face screwed up as she turned back to look at her omega.

Ty Lee had her usually bright, cheery smile plastered across her face, though Mai noted that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You’re hitting too close to the truth, stop it.” Mai said, causing Ty Lee to break out into a fit of her giggles- her scary side retreating for the moment. Mai allowed herself a soft sigh of relief as Ty Lee tilted forward and landed on her feet gracefully. 

“Come, just stay a little longer with me,” Ty Lee purred, causing Mai’s face to start and heat up. "I like it when I get to teach you this kind of stuff, it makes me feel happy."

“Ty Lee...I think I’m a little hopeless when it comes to doing cartwheels,” Mai sighed softly, a warm feeling filling her at Ty Lee's sweet words. She instantly felt guilty for wanting to retreat back to the palace. “Maybe there’s something else we can try? Something a little easier?”

“Oh Mai you're being way too hard on yourself, I know you! You can do anything you put your mind to!” Ty Lee chirped happily. Mai, seemed less than receptive to the idea, eyeing the doorway into the palace with a passive look. She wasn't going to make a run for it, she wasn't that cruel, but she could still dream. "Besides, cartwheels are one of the easier moves when it comes to gymnastics." 

"So I just suck?" Mai asked, causing Ty Lee to giggle.

"Only where it counts- Oh!” Ty Lee said suddenly, an idea popping into her head. “I have an idea, what if I give you an incentive to try harder?”

“Like what?” Mai asked, her interest suddenly piqued. 

“If you do one good cartwheel, I let you have sex with me from behind!” 

“Left foot forward first!” Mai said to herself as she mimicked her words. Ty Lee watched with a adoring smile as Mai leaned forward and placed her hands down onto the ground while picked her right leg up.

Ty Lee tried to suppress a giggle as Mai pushed herself off the ground, only to topple over a second later landing on her back with a loud ‘oof’. Ty Lee winced as she heard her beloved beta start to ground.

“Ty, I’m hurt.” Ty Lee chewed her bottom lip as she walked over to her beloved. “Please, soothe my pain.” Ty Lee hummed as she came to a stop in front of Mai, the tips of her shoes brushing against her girlfriends head.

“Oh Mai,” Ty Lee said as she bent over. “No consolation prizes!” As Ty Lee spoke, she wagged her finger in front of Mai’s face.

“Ty,” Mai sighed as she turned her head to the side. “From this position, you could at the very least step on my face.”

“If you want that you're going to have to do something a little more complicated than a cartwheel Mai.”

“Like what?”

“...Walk on your hands?” Ty Lee suggested.

“...”

“Mai?”

“Just place your foot on my throat, is that too much to ask?” Mai questioned as she started at the walls of the palace. “You don't even have to step- Ty!” Mai immediately turned her head as a shadow passed over her. She briefly caught Ty Lee in the air and watched with awe as she twisted herself around before landing on Mai’s lap, straddling the beta with ease.

Mai didn’t get a chance to comment on the physics of it before Ty Lee lunged forward and wrapped both hands around Mai’s neck, giving it a tight squeeze. Mai immediately bucked underneath her lover, as Ty Lee’s powerful grip constricted her airway. The feeling of euphoria was instant, and Mai felt herself becoming erect within seconds. 

“You’re lucky, I thought you were a good sport today,” Ty Lee hummed, a warm looking crossing her face as she increased her grip, causing Mai to gasp and sputter. Under her, Mai bucked again this time her hardon brushed against Ty Lee’s thigh.

“Oh! Slow down there my little tiger seal, I didn’t think you were _that_ good of a sport,” Ty Lee giggled.

“H- h- harder,” Mai immediately rasped out, causing a brief flash of fear to bolt up Ty Lee’s spine. Any harder and she was liable to break Mai’s neck, sometimes the omega wondered if her beloved didn’t have a death wish.

“T- Ty-”

“Lady Mai! Lady Mai!” A frantic voice called out, immediately cutting through the moment. Ty Lee jolted back, quickly releasing Mai from her hold but not getting up from her position in Mai’s lap. They both turned to see a young royal guard charging their way with a scroll clutched tightly in his fist. Ty Lee noted a plume of smoke was coming from his backside!

“I have an urgent message!” The man said, flying down the steps and into the courtyard. Neither Ty Lee or Mai had time to stand as he skidded to a stop in front of them and fell to his knees. Panic rose in Ty Lee and the urgency.

“From who?” Ty Lee asked, below her Mai was desperately trying to regain her breath.

“The Fire Lord himself!” The young guard side. Ty Lee immediately felt herself tense further as she looked at the guard. His face was hidden behind the scary looking masks the royal guards still wore but his voice sounded young. Ty Lee caught a sweet, flower scent from the guard meaning he was most likely an omega, or the best smelling alpha she had ever met.

“Zuko...he never interrupts on a day off, something terrible must have happened." Ty Lee said.

"Calm down," Mai said before clearing her throat. "I'm sure it's nothing world ending."

"You don't know that," Ty Lee pointed out.

"The Fire Lord told me this was most urgant!" The guard said quickly. 

"He says that about everything," Mai huffed, attempting to assuage the worry clear on Ty Lee's face. Her ears wiggled as she heard Ty Lee's heartbeat clear as day, beating so rapidly it was almost concerning. "Give me the scroll." The young guard nodded as he jutted his arm out and releasing the scroll into Mai’s hand. The couple shared a bewildered look at the informality of the gesture. 

“Today is my first day!” The guard said lowering the volume of his voice but keeping it filled with the same energy. 

“Oh!” Ty Lee said as Mai turned the scroll over in her hand. It was thick and held some weight to it. Mai narrowed her eyes a suspicion quickly filled her. "Umm...I know this probably isn't the time to ask but is that why your butt is smoking?" 

"The Second Hand didn't feel I was moving fast enough!" The guard said quickly.

"Azula...she's apart of this as well?" Mai asked, her frown growing.

"This must be serious," Ty Lee said, turning to her girlfriend.

"Something seems off," Mai said, glancing up at Ty Lee.

"What do you mean?"

"Feel this scroll," Mai said, handing it over to the omega. Ty Lee frowned as she reached forward and gently took it from Mai's hand. As she turned it over a confused look crossed her face. Mai, though painfully aware it wasn't the right time, couldn't help but think Ty Lee looked completely adorable with such an expression.

"It feels normal to me," Ty Lee said innocently. 

"Doesn't it feel heavier than normal?" Mai asked as she took the scroll from her mate.

"No but then again I only ever get personal letters from my sisters," Ty Lee pointed out. 

"That's very true," Mai said, only feeling further perplexed. Usually official scrolls where written on thin pieces of parchment, Mai had never gotten one so thick before. She cut her eyes over to the odd acting guard and felt her paranoia grow. 

"Is everything okay?" The guard asked nervously.

"No," Mai said. "I don't trust this scroll."

"Don't be silly," Ty Lee said. "Zuko and Azula sent it for you."

"I know. Which makes me trust it even less," Mai said with a frown. It did have the Fire Lord's wax seal and Mai could tell it was authentic so she had no doubt it had come from the fire siblings. She turned back to the guard beside her, giving him a narrow look. "You said today was your first day, correct?" The man, boy?, nodded quickly as he rested his hands in his lap.

"Mai..." Ty Lee began with a frown.

"I'm the spymaster Ty Lee," the beta reminded her lover. "I know when something is off."

"Mai! Zuko and Azula have sent you an urgent letter and you're over here acting like it's rigged with- HEY!" Ty Lee yelped as Mai knocked her out of her lap. The beta sat up so she was on her knees. Mai remained quiet as she faced the guard directly, causing him to shiver. The look on Mai's face was nothing less than terrifying as she turned the scroll so the front was facing him as well.

"I think I should probably head back to the Fire Lord!" The guard said quickly but Mai was quicker.

"Mai!" Ty Lee said as the beta quickly broke the wax seal with her thumb and unrolled it as fast as she could. She watched with satisfaction as the air shimmered and the guard was suddenly covered in a smattering of bright pink glitter!

"HEY!" The guard shouted, his voice quickly changing to one more recognizable. Mai watched, victoriously, Sokka ripped the mask off looking horrified at the result!

"I told Zuko and Azula it wouldn't work," Ty Lee giggled. "I didn't know they were going to get you as the guard!"

"Zuko asked me last minute," Sokka groaned as he tried to whip the glitter from his costume, only making it worse! 

"Very funny, tell me how those two morons thought that pulling a prank we use to do on Ursa all the time would work on me?" Mai demanded as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Ummm...I dunno," Ty Lee said with a shrug. "They didn't really share to much of the thought process with me, just that they wanted to pull a prank on you because you made fun of Zuko's new haircut. They asked me if I would keep you busy out here until their dummy guard got here with the scroll."

"Poorly thought out," Mai huffed. "And you're my girlfriend, how could you go against me this way."

"Easily," Ty Lee said, causing Mai to scowl. "Don't give me that look! You deserve it!"

"Because I made fun of Zuko's haircut?" Mai frowned. "You told me you liked it when I make fun of him!"

"Hey!" Sokka said with a frown. 

"What's wrong Sokka?" Ty Lee asked, forgetting her grip with Mai for a moment as she turned to look at her friend.

"Nothing it's just...some friends you guys are," The alpha muttered.

"Friends? With Zuko? You're making a lot of assumptions right now," Mai said boredly. "By the way, your acting was awful and you smell a lot like your sister does when she's attempting to cover up her heat."

"Hey! You didn't know it was me!" Sokka snapped. 

"Mai be nice," Ty Lee said, reaching forward to tug at her girlfriends sleeve. "This is Zuko's boyfriend, of course he's going to feel defensive of him."

"I'm not Zuko's boyfriend!" Sokka said, his face going red.

"You know, you could have been more _defensive of me_ ," Mai said as she turned towards Ty Lee. "I don't like that you helped them in a prank against me, it makes me feel insecure about our relationship."

"Kind of like how I felt insecure when you forgot our anniversary last week?" Ty Lee asked with a scowl.

"..."

"She's got you there," Sokka snickered.

"I apologized for that already," Mai said calmly.

"I was still a little upset by it when they seduced me into their plot," Ty Lee said, a guilty look crossing her face as she tugged at her braid.

"Fair enough," Mai conceded, ignoring Sokka as she reached her hand out to Ty Lee. "Truce?" The omega beamed happily and vaulted forward wrapping her arms tightly around Mai's neck. 

"Join me and together you and I can pull a much better prank on those two cock knockers," Mai said as a mischief look glinted across her grey eyes.

"Of course!" Ty Lee squealed as Mai stood up, towering over both Sokka and Ty Lee.

"You know I'm going to tell Zuko you plan on getting him back," Sokka said, watching as Ty Lee jumped up to her feet and then jumped again, wrapping her arms around Mai's neck and her legs around her waist.

"So, they should already expect retaliation," Mai said with a shrug, flinging the scroll at Sokka before wrapping her arms underneath Ty Lee's thighs much to the omegas enjoyment. Sokka watched as the two hurried back into the palace before turning his focus down to the scroll at his feet. 

_"Pink suits you well!"- Z_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> step on meeeeeeeeee!


End file.
